The Challenge of the Thunderbirds: Whumptober
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: A series of stories based on the Whumptober challenge 2018 prompts. How much trouble can the Tracys get into - rescue or not? Final chapter uploaded.
1. Stabbed

John Tracy was a man of absolute calmness and collected strength - able to handle any rescue call with the greatest of ease.

However, on that Tuesday afternoon on Thunderbird five, a simple call was anything but - especially as it was him who was trying to do the call.

"Um, International Rescue - I have a situation," he said dizzily via holograph projection in the lounge. He was doubled over in pain - and more worriedly not floating in the air, having turned the gravity on.

Scott and Virgil, who had been in the room, jumped up. "What's wrong John" said Scott.

John tried saying something, but his eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness.

The eldest ran to the image, leaning over it as though the monitor would move to show him. "John, can you hear me?! What happened?"

The AI responded instead. "John is unconscious Scott," she said honestly, if a bit unhelpfully.

"I know EOS - what happened?" demanded Scott.

"He's been stabbed," was the pained answer.

Virgil and Scott looked at each other in shock before looking back at what was now EOS' avatar. "Stabbed - where? How bad?" said the medic.

"It appears lower left quadrant," said EOS clinically, though her binary processors were worried for her friend.

The two land-based Tracys gasped in concern. "What's John's vitals?" said Virgil as he headed to the secondary elevator to the bays.

"John's pulse and respiration are steady, but he is losing blood at a moderate rate," said EOS. "I'm lowering the elevator down. Please hurry."

Scott nodded grimly, "FAB. Keep us updated on John's vitals and prepare the medbay on Thunderbird Five when we arrive," he said as both he and Virgil suited up.

Once inside the elevator, Scott and Virgil positioned themselves to where they could handle the G-forces as EOS lifted them out of the atmosphere.

The 20 minute ride seemed three times as long as the duo worried about their brother.

The elevator docked, and after the airlocks cleared, Scott and Virgil quickly traversed the route in zero gravity until they arrived at the habitat ring.

Inside was John on the ground, curled in a ball, motionless. Blood was coming from just below the astronaut's lower left ribcage, starting to puddle on the ground.

Virgil quickly checked John's vitals and sighed in relief. "He's alive, but we need to suture this up," said the medic, and after seeing the wound and its cause, gave orders to the others to get their unconscious astronaut the help he needed.

An hour later, John groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his lower left quadrant. He was confused, and oddly felt a bit high. Taking a breath, he could tell however it wasn't hypoxia - the oxygen saturation was normal.

So, why did he feel so light?

Putting a hand to his ribs, he was surprised to find that they were bound with gauze.

Then he remembered - the accident, a sharp jab in his gut, the attempt to call the Island, then... he nothing.

It would explain the "lightness," though John wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or any local anesthetics to numb the pain to stitch him up.

He then opened his aqua eyes, finding himself in Five's Medbay with his two older brothers gazing at him with warm blue and brown eyes. "Hi..." he said weakly.

"Hi yourself John - you gave us quite a scare there. How are you feeling," said Virgil as he checked John's pupil response.

"A little groggy,' he responded. "What happened?"

In spite of the scare he was given a while ago, Scott chuckled. "According to EOS, you managed to stab yourself repairing the bagel maker," he said, pulling out the item for John to see. "We received your call before you passed out from blood loss. Virgil put in about 11 stitches in your side, and we're waiting for Three to come by to pick us up."

"Why Three?"

"Because the elevator isn't supposed to carry three people..."

The AI chirped. "And regardless now needs repair thanks to having to lift two of the heaviest members of your family to save your life," said EOS, miffed.

Scott and Virgil chose to not retort to the comment - they weren't happy with the comment, but begrudgingly admitted she was probably right.

John however groaned. "Re-entry isn't going to be fun," he murmured.

Virgil gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, we'll tell Alan to take it easy - and if you're worried I can sedate you for the worst of it," he said, then paused. "But there's one thing I've got to ask you John."

"What's that?"

"How did you manage to stab yourself repairing the bagel dispenser?"

The two healthy brothers watched as their middle brother furrowed his brow in thought.

Coming to a conclusion, John sighed. "Long story, but short version is don't try to do repairs when EOS is baking a bagel for you," he muttered.


	2. Bloody Hands

Virgil Tracy was a man of many talents - art, music, engineering tactics, he was a natural.

Needless to say it was a shock when one evening instead of hearing the pleasant sounds of his piano playing or watching him work on his art, the other Tracy brothers were shocked to hear a yell of pain.

Gordon, the closest to the scene, ran over to find Virgil cradling his hands, whimpering. "Come on Virg, let me see," he said gently.

Virgil's response was to shake his head and try to curl in tighter. Gordon frowned, as his older brother was not the kind to refuse help if needed.

Last thing he wanted afterall was for his brothers to use the same excuse to refuse treatment.

After some more gentle proding, Gordon was able to pull the man's hands away so he could examine them. They were bloodied, with several deep gouges in the palms. "What happened bro?" he said gently as he walked Virgil to the sink to clean them.

"I was working on some new glass art, and the piece shattered," he said.

The aquanaut whistled softly. "Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch. I forgot that one glass is sharp as obsidian," muttered Virgil. "So, do any of them look like they need stitches?"

Gordon took a close look and shook his head. "No - I'll have to debride a couple of spots to get the glass out, but nothing else," he said as he gently started cleaning Virgil's hands. "Good thing you had your safety glasses on and the rest of you was covered."

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, but this is not what I planned on doing," he said, wincing slightly as Gordon treated and wrapped the wounds. "Last thing I wanted was delays on that project."

Gordon then took a closer look at the glass that had been pulled out. "Well it could've been worse Virgil," he said.

"How could it have been worse?"

"You could've tried to explain to Scott why you were making a Thunderbird One stained glass piece with green glitter glass."

The artist looked at him confused. "Green glass? I have blue glass," he started, only to have Gordon show the filled tweezer.

Sure enough beneath the red was the distinct color of Thunderbird Two

Virgil blushed. "Yeah - I don't think Scott would like that at all," he said, glad the one piece could be fixed with the correct color.


	3. No, stop

Gordon Tracy was fearless - had to be, and after his accident that could've kept him from walking again, he lived life to the fullest. He didn't fear anything.

Well, almost.

"No, stop!" he said, cowering in the corner.

The person towering over him shook his head. "You're coming with me - the easy way or the hard way," growled the bass voice as he came forward.

Gordon frowned and shuddered as he tried backing up, only to trap himself into a corner. He tried to find a rock, bottle, anything to pelt the man and keep him away.

Of all the times to be hurt it would be here and now. "Try neither way - I'll fight you and win," said Gordon as he drew his hands up.

The other person shook his head and charged.

Moments later, the fight as over before it started.

The aquanaut groaned. "No, stop! Please - ow! - Virgil," said Gordon, whimpering.

"Sorry bro, but I wasn't the one who thought it was smart to do parkour on a bunch of loose lava rock. Nor was I the one who severely sprained his ankle and knee a mile and a half away from home," said the older brother in some sympathy as he carried Gordon. "Just try to enjoy the ride."

"I hate you," said Gordon. "This is embarrassing."

Virgil scoffed. "Well, behave like a child, get treated like one," he retorted playfully.

Gordon sulked and he decided to take one last jab at Virgil. "Seriously - did you have to carry me in your arms?" he scorned, punching the man's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not easy for me here bro," said the medic, wincing at the hit when Gordon managed to hit a bruise.

That admittedly made Gordon do a double take. "I've seen you carry people who weigh about as much as you in a blizzard," he said, skeptical. "So how is this the hard way?"

"Because normally the people I'm carrying in those rescues are also unconscious," said Virgil bluntly as he set the aquanaut down before pulling out a small rectangular dispenser.

He then pointed it at Gordon, with a sly smile. "But if you prefer - we could do it the easy way..."

Gordon, seeing the medical device and knowing its use, wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck and tried jumping back up. "OK, you win, I'll be carried," he said, to the amusement of his older brother, who quickly helped him up again for the trip home.

Yes - being carried in his brother's arms was embarrassing enough and he might have to face some teasing for it later.

But if he was being carried because Virgil tranquilized him? - Well, Gordon privately admitted he would rather face the playful wrath of EOS again than his other brother's teasing.


	4. Insomnia

EOS was a video game that evolved into her own sentient life form. She was gracious, witty and charming - well once she got over her initial anger of her creator. Now, John and EOS were a team that proved vital to rescues. John had his human intellect, EOS her binary electronic impulses that could calculate odds to the tiniest of detail.

That said, those skills didn't prevent EOS from the surprise she got when someone came up in Five's elevator to visit.

Meanwhile, John was in the lab working on an experiment when he started to hear arguing from his AI and a human on Five.

A very familiar human ...

"Virgil?" he thought as he floated out of the habitat ring into the globe room.

Sure enough, to his surprise said brother was there physically in the room.

The astronaut was further surprised at the next thing Virgil did. "Oh, hi - I'd like to order a salmon burger with extra microgreen toppings and tartar sauce, coffee infused Coca-Cola and a chocolate chip cookie please - extra crispy," said the man looking straight into EOS' sensors that passed as an eye. He was also spinning the globe around, as though looking around for food items.

"Virgil Tracy - I am not a food kiosk. I am EOS," she said indignantly. "Please do not mess with John's globe, you are making my processors overload."

The artist stared at her, then smiled. "Oh, hi EOS. I just wanted to say hi to John and get something to eat," he said, yawning slightly. He then looked around, confused. "What am I doing floating around on Tracy Island?"

"You're on Thunderbird Five."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," said EOS, lights turning slightly pink in irritation.

John chuckled, thinking his brother was pranking EOS, until he noticed Virgil's face.

Virgil shook his head, as though confused. "No, I'm at a restaurant and you're a food service modulator," he said, perplexed why it was talking to him.

OK, the astronaut concluded - something was wrong.

Before EOS could correct Virgil again, John shook his head. "I'll take care of this EOS," he said, floating over to the other man.

Virgil looked up at John and smiled. "Oh, hi John. You know a good place to get a salmon burger and extra crispy chocolate chip cookies," he said. "No wait, how about some chips and malt vinegar with extra cocktail sauce?"

The middle brother quirked an eyebrow. "Um... Virg, are you drunk?" he asked, given that his last order was his favorite food at age 4 and had grown out of it - mostly.

He then gently lifted one of his brother's eyelids, noticing a glazed look about them. Not liking what he saw, he glanced at EOS gesturing for her to scan his brother.

Virgil didn't seem bothered by John's exam and continued. "No John... I'm just hungry. It's been a long flight today from that rescue in New Zealand," he said, yawning slightly.

That alarmed John. "Virgil, that was nearly a week ago. Have you had much sleep?" he said.

"Oh I've had a lot," dismissed the man.

EOS however chirped. "Scan complete, and Virgil is incorrect John. He has had a total of four hours sleep over the past five days," she reported. "He has not been on an assignment for three of those days."

John frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were having insomnia Virg," he said gently.

"I'm not an insomniac - nor am I tired," said Virgil, waving his hand. This caused him to spin head over heels and make him dizzy.

"Whoa there bro," said the astronaut, carefully stopping the motion.

Once he was steadied, Virgil continued. "Can you get me off the merry-go-round," he said.

"You were flipping head over heels like a Ferris Wheel," corrected EOS. "You are tired."

Virgil looked at EOS to correct her, but then yawned loudly. "OK, maybe you're right and I'm a little tired," the man said tiredly. "Especially with the light bit of sparkles - or is that EOS' circuits... or the food kiosk."

Though worried the sparkles were a precursor to Virgil collapsing, John chuckled. "More than a little - You of all people should know EOS looks nothing like a food kiosk," said the man, shaking his head. He then made a decision. "OK, we're going to the habitat ring and have a chat..."

"... And eat a salmon burger with extra microgreens and tartar sauce?" asked Virgil.

"Sure whatever you want," said John, frowning at the man's delusion from the insomnia. He nodded to EOS to keep monitoring Virgil just in case the early warning became an immediate attention.

The two humans floated into the habitat ring, with the older brother thankfully listening to his more space steady brother to let him do the work. Once there, John heated up two pouches full of hot chocolate and, after getting Virgil settled in a spare cot, they chatted.

Come to find out, as he grew a little more coherent from the sugar, Virgil had become so stressed between a fight over a patent for a new Tracy Industries microchip he created and a near fatal rock fall in New Zealand, which had injured Gordon, he hadn't been able to sleep longer than a few minutes.

As Virgil talked, John sat and listened, giving his younger brother encouragement and tips on how to take better care of himself. "Let us take care of you this time Virgil OK," he said as he pulled up the covers of the blanket, partially tucked under the cot for security, around the man's shoulders.

"FAB," said Virgil, yawning as the stress seeped from him and he closed his eyes.

Once the raven haired man finally fell asleep, John gently secured him to the bed with straps - just in case they lost gravity.

John left the room and saw EOS' monitor in front of him. "I have already informed Scott of Virgil's location... however, is he OK John?" she asked.

"He will be - just pushed himself too hard," he said. "He worries about us about as much as Scott to the point he was close to collapse this time."

"Yes he was - based on my medical scan, Virgil would've lost consciousness within a half hour of arriving here," said EOS

John frowned. "Yeah - I'd say a bit shorter though EOS. When Virgil starts seeing sparkles it's within 15 minutes, if we're lucky," he said. "I'm glad he talked though - I think that was what helped him fall asleep."

"Should I bring Scott up so he can take Virgil home?"

"No EOS - I'll tell him Virgil can stay up here until he wakes up, even if it's a day later."

The AI chirped in agreement. "I will keep an eye on him so you can continue your research," she said.

"FAB, and thanks EOS," John said, then smiled. "Just one thing though."

"Yes John?"

"When Virgil wakes up, ask him 'If he'd like chips with malt vinegar and cocktail sauce'," he said.

The AI's lights lit up blue. "I do not understand John. Cocktail sauce is normally not eaten with fries," she said. "I did not understand why he wanted to order them earlier."

"It's an inside joke EOS - and will better explain to him why he's on Five," said the astronaut, whose grin broadened. "Besides, if he thinks you're a food dispenser, you might as well have fun teasing him. He's going to blush enough already knowing that he tried to order a meal that he last ate at age 4."

The AI processed the data and came up with one conclusion.

"I will be happy to oblige John," she said, lights around her sensors bright with humor.


	5. Poisoned

Alan Tracy was a curious young man, which was one reason why he eventually excelled as one of the Thunderbirds pilots.

He also had a tendency to not listen to Scott's rules about any gifts from strangers, even if hungry enough to eat one of Grandma Tracy's super salty chocolate charcoal cookies.

Now he was hunched over a toilet bowl, throwing up for the fifth time in the past 3 hours from his bad decision.

Scott sat next to him, keeping a tab on Alan's vitals for Virgil, in case they needed more in-depth treatment.

He then put a gentle hand and cool washcloth on the man's shoulder. "How are you doing Alan?" he said gently. There was going to be no lecture after all this - Alan was already learning the lesson of his bad judgment.

Alan groaned as he sat up again. "I feel like my guts are inside out, upside down and alphabetized from Q to Yuck," he said, only to swallow hard briefly before leaning into the bowl again.

Scott winced as he heard and smelled the new emesis as he rubbed Alan's back. "Not much longer on the 'yuck' bro. The doctors said that once you throw it all up, you'll just need some rest and an IV for the dehydration," he said gently. Alan for his part groaned softly.

Privately Scott was thankful that Alan was there - even if he was absolutely miserable.

The youngest had been in Two with Virgil and Gordon, which was what saved his life. Scott however hadn't forgotten the moments when a panicked Virgil said Alan had collapsed and trying to find the cause. They found an unfamiliar bag near the man, and looked inside, finding the answer.

Come to find out, Alan had accepted a gift of spring rolls from a supposedly nice family when they were in Taiwan helping out with a rockslide.

Those supposedly generous food items were spiked with a local poisonous mushroom by a vengeful family who blamed International Rescue for the natural disaster that befell their town.

Thankfully, Alan had saved some of the food to eat later instead, allowing them to identify the poison when he lost consciousness. It had been neutralized with an antidote from a friendly doctor in the community, but the side effect was vomiting.

Later, Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon vowed they would never admit to Grandma Tracy they were thankful she was such a bad cook and made Alan want to save some for later.

Alan had finished another round of upchucking and leaned his head against the bowl, groaning. "Scott, the next time I get the wonderful idea to accept any gift other than a smile from a rescuee, even a hug, do one thing for me," he said.

"What's that Alan?"

"Kick my tail and toss the food in the nearest black hole."

The eldest smiled in sympathy. "You've got it," he said, planting a gentle kiss on the top of the youngest's head.


	6. Betrayal

Gordon Tracy was quite jubilant in London - he had spent a great evening with the love of his life, Lady Penelope and wanted to take one more moonlit stroll down the park before they settled in for the night at her mansion.

However, Lady Penelope was preoccupied it seemed with the time instead of the sights. "Darling, I do think it's time we left," she said gently as they walked through a more remote part of the park.

Gordon chuckled. "Nonsense, the night is young, there's music in the air, what can go wrong?" he said as they sat down on a bench.

"Plenty at this time of night," the young woman said, shaking her head and looking around.

Gordon however, kept chatting. "Hey, you're safe with me, nothing's going to come and harm you," he said brightly, making Penelope wince slightly. "Is there something the matter Pen?"

The woman inwardly flinched at the man's concern for her. Though quite aware of the disasters the world could befall on him, Gordon seemed to be quite innocent of just exactly how harmful the world was around him.

Sighing, the woman shook her head and joined him. "Nothing that can't be quickly solved with a kiss," she said, smiling faintly.

Gordon smiled broadly. "Oh, is that all that's bothering you? I'll be happy to solve it," he said and leaned in to kiss Penny. She eagerly accepted the kiss, but knew that this time it wasn't all pleasure.

The aquanaut however didn't see it as anything but fun - at first.

The man tried to pull back to speak, but Penny pressed him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

It wasn't until he started to feel a sharp pain behind his ear where Penny was pressing down hard that alarm bells started to ring.

Gordon pulled back. "Ow! Penny, what are..." he said, only found his arms grabbed by someone behind him. He tried to struggle, but couldn't free himself. "Penny... Pen... what's going on? Why are you acting oddly?"

She leaned forward again, only briefly glancing up. "I'm sorry Gordon, but this really is for the best," she said in sympathy.

"The best? What do you..." he said, only to feel her reach around his neck again, toying with a spot behind his ear. Dread started to seep into Gordon, and looked into Lady Penelope's eyes, pleading for her to say this was a joke.

"I'm sorry my love..." she said, briefly kissing him again, possibly for the last time.

Gordon tried to protest, to yell for help, but was silenced when her other hand clamped over his mouth.

The aquanaut then felt the pressure at the spot on his neck again, only this time it made him feel faint. He knew what was coming next and tried to struggle, but the goon holding him kept him from escaping.

In the end, the only pain Gordon felt as unconsciousness took hold was Lady Penelope had betrayed him ...

Some time later, the aquanaut's eyes opened and he groaned. To his confusion, he was laying on a soft bed with a down quilt covering him. Sounds of birds chirping were mixed in with sounds of a train passing by miles away.

"Not Tracy Island - so, where...?" he said, his head spinning slightly as he sat up and looked around.

It was also light outside - not sunny like Tracy Island, but the brightness he was accustomed to for day in London.

"What the...?" The man rubbed his neck, wincing when he felt a bruise just behind his left ear.

The man knew he wasn't hit over the head during a rescue or even the stray bean bag Alan would throw to try and cheat his way to victory in a video game.

He then remembered - the park, the kiss, being accosted...

And then Lady Penelope knocking him out using a pressure point.

"Oh Penny, what did you do?" he said, though it was obvious.

Gordon didn't know what to make of it: his friend, well girlfriend in all but official title, had actually rendered him unconscious, and had someone - maybe Parker he mused - help betray him.

Now he was who knew where, and had find a way to escape. And all because she betrayed him for some enemy.

He turned to his left to start his plan, and to his surprise there was a vase of Birds of Paradise, his favorite flower.

There was also an embossed card addressed to him next to it.

"Huh... odd way to greet a captive," said Gordon, confused as he opened the card.

Inside was a note on cream paper - in Lady Penelope's distinctive handwriting.

" _Dearest_ _Gordon, please forgive me for my indiscretion last night. While you were getting us another bottle of wine at the restaurant, I had met an important contact who had information on a matter in London._

" _Unfortunately, I also found out through the contact that your life was in danger, simply because you were in my presence. He had found out your family, and wanted to take you for ransom._

" _The assailant was shadowing us, waiting for a time to strike, which was why I was trying to get us to leave_."

Gordon frowned deeply. "That doesn't explain why the knock out Penelope," he muttered.

" _When you refused to listen to my hints we needed to leave, and knowing the danger was imminent, I had no choice but to render you unconscious_.

" _I had hoped to succeed while you kissed me so you thought you blacked out from too much wine - or the perfect kiss, but apparently I didn't do it right. Parker came to assist, but I didn't want him to slug you. He is an excellent butler and dear friend, but he can sometimes be a bit 'enthusiastic' in help."_

The aquanaut chuckled. "Yeah, thanks there Penny - I'd rather not be nursing a concussion or chloroform sickness," he said, having heard some stories of Parker's misspent youth.

 _"It was not my wish to harm you, and the look of betrayal you gave me will haunt me in the days to come. I truly regret what I had to do..."_

Gordon scoffed slightly. "Not the kissing part I hope," he muttered, but laughed when he kept reading.

 _"...Not the kissing part mind you, but the latter. To fill in the missing details, after you were subdued, Parker carried you to FAB 1, unfortunately having to claim you were drunk, and brought you to my mansion. He has been keeping an eye on you ever since._

 _"Also, rest assured the problems that lead to my attacking you have been remedied. They will not be a problem again anytime soon._

" _Now, there are clean clothes in the closet that will fit you, and the shower is to your left. I look forward to seeing you in half an hour after you read this for Tea - and to beg for your forgiveness._

" _Love Penelope._ "

Gordon read and reread the letter, thinking as he scratched the spot behind his ear. Yes it hurt, and hurt badly what she did, not just the physical part, but the emotional.

Still, it was a comfort to know that she did it only to protect him - and that she and Parker were still on their side.

Sure he'd have to be careful around her in the future, and was definitely leery of her skills, but for the moment, he was willing to let her have a second chance.

Privately though - he was going to talk to Kayo for more lessons in self defense... just in case anyone tried to get the drop on him again - and make Parker promise that none of his brothers would hear the full story about that night.


	7. Kidnapped

John Tracy groaned as he woke up, finding himself being carried on someone's shoulders.

'Painfully carried,' he thought when the person's shoulder hit him in a particular sore spot.

He was groggy, feeling like his head was stuffed full of cotton, and a little nauseous.

'Could Virgil be carrying me home from drinking too many glasses of wine?' he mused, then mentally shook it. The feelings he was experiencing weren't similar to being drunk - he had consumed maybe half a glass.

Plus, by now he would've heard Virgil's voice teasing him now that he was awake. John had been in on that joke for several years - he hated being carried, and Virgil seemed to always know when he regained consciousness before he could respond.

So, there was only one conclusion - he had been kidnapped.

Now, he tried to remember what happened that lead him into this situation.

At the moment all he remembered was that he was at a social event with Lady Penelope and his brothers. Brains, Gordon, Alan and Kayo were on Tracy Island monitoring the planet for any emergency, and Grandma Tracy was visiting friends in Virginia.

A soft, feminine cockney voice mumbling graced his ears, helping him further piece the facts together.

He now remembered he needed a slight breather from the crowded area, wanting to also freshen his glass of Blanc du Bois, and walked down a hallway.

A young woman - brunette, athletic with a slight geeky look to her face, ran up to him and pleaded for him to help her. John first thought it was an attempt at making a pass at him, but then she said a friend supposedly collapsed in another hallway.

John, who was trained as a paramedic, agreed and followed her down into that hallway.

Instead of finding an ill person, it was a pile of clothes.

Then he was jumped.

Oh John tried to fight, and succeeded in landing a few hard punches and kicks on the assailant before he was pinned face down on the ground.

The astronaut struggled to get free, trying to flip the man off, but then a foul smelling leather and fabric glove covered his nose and mouth.

Moments later - he lost the fight.

John wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious, but that was secondary to the fact he was in danger.

Feeling another bump hit a bruise he was sure he obtained in the fight, he groaned in spite of himself.

To his horror however, the person stopped and grumbled. "Damn... thought he was out. Better make sure he stays that way love," said the person in a rumbling baritone British voice.

John tried to place the vaguely familiar voice, but it was stopped when at the moment, a piece of cloth was shoved in his face.

He was thankful he took a breath before hand, but still caught a faint whiff of the odor.

"'Chloroform' he thought as he tried to move his face out of the fabric. The other villain in turn pressed the material harder to his nose and mouth, holding the back of his head to keep him from stuggling free.

Outwardly he barely moved but inwardly he tried not to panic and inhale, not wanting to be rendered unconscious again.

He did take another brief inhalation, which made him dizzy, but it made him realize they'd stop only if he appeared to be under. So, John let himself go limp.

A few seconds later, there was a slight shift of the fabric and several sharp taps to his face. He managed to not flinch from that motion, or at the gentle lifting of his left eyelid. John kept his eyes looking blank - or he hoped he did, but hearing a sigh of relief from his abductor, and the jolt of movement, realized his ruse worked.

Now that the duo thought he was subdued, John formulated a plan to escape. It was clear wherever they were taking him wasn't far away - they wouldn't have carried him this long - they were inside, based on the sound, in hallway. The only problem was the time lapse - he didn't know if they had taken him somewhere else or were about to.

John then heard a door open and more mutterings from the duo. The smell was crisp, clean and almost sterile. He then felt himself be lowered, and staying limp, let the person lay him on a mattress of some sort, based on how little his position changed in height, likely a stretcher. Then there were footsteps - coming or going he wasn't sure of, at first.

When his left arm was moved to lay on a piece of leather, likely to be shackled John opened up his eyes, staring at a hooded face.

The person startled and took two steps back.

"Surprise," he said and attacked.

John swung up, hitting the thug hard in the jaw. He heard a feminine yelp, likely this was the woman who accosted him, before a thud when she hit the ground. The woman didn't stir.

The astronaut sat up in relief, only to find the male kidnapper had snuck around to try and stop him.

He felt the second thug wrap one arm around his neck, and saw the other come at him with that damned chloroformed handkerchief.

This time however John was ready and blocked the attack. "Nope," he said bluntly, then swung an elbow hard into his opponent's bread basket, winding the man.

Once the villain loosened his grip to nurse his wound, John jumped up from the stretcher, shaking his head slightly from the dizziness.

The other man recovered, growled and charged, but John was ready. He let the man use his inertia against himself, and grabbing his shoulders, John turned the man to make him fly over the stretcher. The person hit the ground, stunned.

John smirked at the two still forms and, punching his watch to send an GPS tracker to his brothers, ran out the door.

A turn or two later, he was confronted with another surprise.

Virgil and Scott were waiting for him, smirks on their faces. "Get caught up in something?" joked Scott at John's disheveled appearance.

"You think?" John said, then shook his head. "Guys - we've got to get out of here. There's two people who kidnapped me and..." he started, only to have a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

John, out of instinct, grabbed the man's arm, turned and flipped him. The assailant hit the ground hard, moaning.

The astronaut straddled the man, angrily grabbing hold of his turtleneck collar. "Let's see how you like being knocked uncon..." he started as he pulled back a punch.

He paused at who he saw beneath him.

"'Ello John - you caught me, and h'I'd prefer if you don't make me see stars the 'ard way," said Parker sheepishly.

"Parker?!" he said in surprise, dropping his hand.

Hearing a polite cough, John then turned, confused. The brunette removed her wig and a prosthetic nose and brow, showing her true identity. "Lady Penelope? You two kidnapped me?"

Lady Penelope smiled softly. "Yes John, we did, and had permission to so - any means necessary."

"From who?" said the astronaut, befuddled at the comment as he climbed off Parker.

"Scott."

The middle brother narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?" he said, glaring at the guilty party. "Did that permission also include chloroforming me?"

Scott backed up slightly. "It was Citaloxatine John," he said calmly. "And just enough to knock you out for a few minutes."

"It's still the same line of sedative Scott, and what if I was dosed wrong? Do you know what could've happened if..."

The man put his hands up, trying to placate his younger brother. "Virgil and EOS had vitals on you at all times just in case."

John's eyes widened slightly in shock at the near blasé response. "I don't care. That still doesn't explain why you _let_ them _render me unconscious_ \- nearly twice," he said angrily.

The chauffeur sat up, rolling his right shoulder. "You were quite good at returning the favor John - especially hitting Lady Penelope," pointed out Parker.

John turned to Lady Penelope, and sure enough, the London agent was sporting a lovely shiner on her jawline. The anger faded as he continued. "I knocked you out?"

She nodded, and seeing his regretful look, smiled faintly. "I knew the risks undertaking this test John," she said.

The man paused a moment, then took a deep breath, choosing to refocus. He then tilted his head in concern. "Test? - Why Lady P?"

"Why what?"

"This - Kidnapping me, drugging me, fighting me? Letting yourselves be hit by a friend?"

The aristocrat London spy fussed with her gloves before continuing. "I'm truly sorry that we had to be harsh John, but we needed to test you on your ability to fight off a kidnapper during a real abduction," she said, rubbing her jaw where John hit her. "And, for the record, I'm proud to sport this bruise."

"Proud?"

"Yes. It did hurt, but I must admit I'm glad you have no qualms hitting a woman in a life or death situation."

John narrowed his eyes at the comment, but chose to change the subject. "So - how did I do, well apart from the time I was out," he said.

"You did very well overall. Neither of us expected you to fight Parker for five minutes before being subdued," said Penelope. "Nor did we expect you to be quick witted afterward to avoid being drugged again. I really did think you were incapacitated a second time."

"Really?"

"Yes John. In fact, Parker and I will be quite sore tomorrow because of that error in judgment."

The older man, who hadn't said much since his second throw, gritted his teeth slightly. "Very much so," Parker admitted, fighting valiantly to not put his hands over a particular spot John had hit, mistakingly thinking it was his stomach.

John sighed. "So has anyone else gone through this test too, or am I the guinea pig?" he said, trying to not lose his temper. Thinking about one part however, he couldn't help but bristle.

"Yes John - in fact, Virgil and I have been through it before, and Gordon and Alan will eventually face it," said Scott.

"Including being drugged?" he said pointedly.

"Yes - I was given a Mickey Finn, and Scott got shot with a tranquilizer dart," said Virgil.

Scott rolled his eyes at the comment - he didn't want to be reminded of the very embarrassing fact he was knocked out in a museum of all places during a "Haunted Museum" program.

He then shook his head, clearing it. "And while I did give Lady P and Parker permission to use any means necessary to kidnap you, it was only to see how well you would succeed," he said. "I was very impressed myself - you escaped faster than I did."

The astronaut started to retort, but then thought about it. In the end, he had to admit he was pleased to hear it took Parker a long time to subdue him then succeeding in confusing a well trained London agent and a chauffeur with a shady past he was still unconscious.

"So, what happens now?" he asked. "Do I get to 'arrest' you?"

Lady Penelope smiled. "No, however there is the debriefing and training that will need to be done so you can learn what to do if someone ever attempts to chloroform you again, but first..." she said, smile broadening. "I do believe we need to freshen up."

"Freshen up?" John asked.

"Yes. You need a fresh suit, and Parker and I need to be in more suitable clothing," she said. "After all, I did promise you we were seeing that dinner theater, correct?"

The astronaut, though not too fond of the thought about attending another crowded venue, smiled. "Certainly, on one condition - you're buying me another drink, since I dashed the one glass in Parker's face," he said, offering his arm.

The chauffeur for his part chuckled. He certainly didn't expect that tactic to be used. It actually had succeeded in deterring him for a full half minute when the alcohol stung his eyes.

Penny however accepted John's offered arm and continued. "Of course John - as a way to say thank you for being a friend, and moreso an understanding friend," she said as they started walking.

"How so?"

"Well, you've clearly forgiven Parker and me for our transgression..."

"Not entirely - Parker did successfully knock me out me Penny," he pointed out.

"True, but you haven't punched Scott for allowing us to go through this test."

John laughed, but inwardly, he had to admit - he had considered punching Scott's lights out.

Then again - there was always another way to get him back for his little stunt, and would talk to his friend another time about it.

For now, dinner and drinks awaited.


	8. Fever

Brains was a genius when it came to solving problems.

Unfortunately one of the ones he hadn't been able to master was how to not catch the flu.

Naturally, he had the vaccinations, ate healthy and stayed as clean as possible. But it would naturally take a single rescue on a space station with John for Brains to get sick.

The symptoms were normal at first for the flu - fatigue, runny nose, mild chills, sneezing.

Brains had brushed them off until just the day prior when - while working on a new coil system for Thunderbird Three, he felt all those signs and a tusnami of heat wash over him, leading to him fainting at his workstation.

MAX fortunately was there and was able through a series of chirps to get Virgil and Scott to the workroom. There, the brothers found an unconscious Brains.

John did a scan to find it was the boring but accurately nicknamed "Space Case Flu," and in the middle of the worst part of the illness' span - a raging fever.

The astronaut then had Scott and Virgil carry Brains to the infirmary to give him medicine, cool him down and help him recover.

It was there they found out why the bug was called Space Case Flu.

"Hi Mr. Rooster. Did you c-come to crow in the d-day," said the engineer, smiling with bright, fever filled eyes.

"Brains - I'm Virgil, not a rooster," said the medic gently as he added a fresh, chilled washcloth to Brains' forehead.

The genius had recovered consciousness about two hours prior as the medicine and cooling cloths helped lower the fever.

His coherency however was still up in the air. The best the trio could figure out was the engineer was basing his names off of their hair, be it color, style, or - the exception of Scott's case, his protective instincts.

"N-no, no more cold," said the young man, pouting. "I want ice cream."

John sighed at the man's slight illogic, but didn't act upon it. "In a little while Brains," he said.

"My n-name's Hiram, Mr. Red P-Panda."

"And his name's John, Hiram," added Scott as he put a new cooling blanket over the engineer. He was a little bit exasperated, if only because not only was Brains a bit delirious, he was acting like a four-year-old.

Brains turned to Scott and smiled. "OK, Mama Duck. He's John the R-Red Panda. Can I get an ice cream?" he said, to the merriment of Scott's younger brothers.

Scott pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not right now - you threw up when you woke up. I'm not sure your stomach can handle it," he said gently, almost in a motherly tone. "How about some 7Up right now instead? It's nice and cool too."

To his relief, Brains smiled and nodded. Virgil then brought a cup with straw filled with the sugary liquid to Brains' lips.

The young man took a deep sip, and smiled, giggling. "It makes my nose t-tickle," he said, then turned to where MAX was. "Does it do that to you Spiderpal?"

MAX backed up slightly at the remark, chirping a series of confused beeps. He then looked at the three Tracys, hoping for an answer.

John gently coughed and gestured at the little robot's apendages.

Realizing that - while he had six total "legs" and was on rollers, nor drank liquid, the engineer meant him, he nodded and chirped to appease his ill friend.

"I'm glad to hear that, it tastes better than ice cream too," Brains said, after taking another drink of the soda, and patted MAX on the head, smiling softly. He then yawned. "I'm tired - going to go take a nap."

Virgil, Scott and John smiled and helped get Brains comfortable. "You do that Hiram. We'll be here when you wake up," said Scott as he drew the blanket up to Brains' neck. "Goodnight, sleep tight."

Brains nestled in the blankets, reveling in their coolness. "Y-you too Mama Duck. 'Night Mr. R-Rooster, 'Night, Mr. Red P-Panda, 'Night Sp-Spiderpal," he said, and within a couple of minutes, fell asleep.

Virgil leaned over and ran a scanner over the sleeping man. Reading the vitals, he smiled. "His temperature's starting to break. It's dropped about two degrees more in the past few minutes he's been awake," he said.

The other two sighed in relief. "Poor guy - no wonder he doesn't like going on any rescues," said John.

Scott nodded. "I don't blame him either if it also makes him act childish," he added, then looked at John. "Speaking of which, are you showing any signs of illness?"

The astronaut shook his head. "EOS has been keeping an eye on my health since the rescue, and said I have less of a risk because I didn't get sneezed on," he said. "That said, she has informed me quite succinctly the moment I show any sign of possible illness, she was going to personally drag me to the elevator and bring me down to the island."

Virgil blinked in surprise then chuckled. "You're not serious?"

A feminine sounding mechanical chirp floated through the air. "John is correct, even if I have to tranquilize him to do so," EOS said directly.

John frowned. "That is a bit excessive EOS."

The AI's lights flickered golden. "FAB, but I would think you'd rather be asleep than calling your brothers the same bizarre names," she admitted.

The middle brother, deciding it was unwise to argue with his digital friend out of fear she'd just act out on her threat - even with him healthy, sighed. "Thanks EOS," he said, and looking at the scan, smiled. "It looks like Brains' fever will continue to fall over the next few hours. Keep changing or removing the blankets until he breaks into a sweat."'

Scott nodded, then gave a sneaky smile. "FAB, we'll keep watch on him Mr. Red Panda," he said.

John, surprised at the response, looked up. Seeing the smirk, he chuckled. "OK, Mama Duck, I'll keep an eye on the 'kiddo' here. You and Mr. Rooster to get some sleep, OK?"

The older two brothers nodded. "FAB," said Virgil. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight John" added Scott.

"Goodnight Scott and Virg," said John.

"Goodnight Scott, Virgil and John," mumbled Brains, rolling over slightly and getting settled in.

The trio smiled, glad to hear the change in names. "Goodnight - Hiram," said Scott, turning off the overhead light, leaving the infirmary in evening blue lights.


	9. Stranded

Outer space was beautiful.

Outer space made one think about their place in the universe.

'Not a bad place to die,' Alan thought muzzily as he floated on his nonfunctional little rocket sled in space.

He was stranded in space after going on a rescue.

Alan had flown Thunderbird Three to a derelict space station to help disassemble it.

Unfortunately, there had been an overly enthusiastic astronaut who wanted to explore the interior, and was trapped.

Alan took his rocket sled out to the station and helped free him.

That however wasn't the problem. As he traveled with the astronaut to Three, the space station was hit by a stray meteor, the impact causing the station to split apart.

Alan and the other astronaut were separated - the astronaut heading in the direction of Three, but Alan into space.

He was able to stop his motion using the rocket sled and tried to head back. After a short distance, the sled stopped working, having been damaged by debris.

While he was thankful it was the sled and not his uniform - it wasn't the problem he had to worry about.

He was stranded in cold, unforgiving and airless space: No rocket sled, no sign of Thunderbird Three anywhere, and only the air pack he had on for oxygen.

Alan had hit his IR icon to contact John and told him what happened. John said he was on his way and for Alan to hold on.

That was two hours ago - and now Alan was on his last few minutes of air. He wasn't sure which would take him first - oxygen deprivation or the cold, which he was slowly feeling as the seconds toward his death came.

He didn't fault John for not finding him in time - he was in essence a tiny needle in the infinity haystack known as the universe. If it was working, the homing beacon he activated in his bladric would still help John find him...

That was the one thing that made Alan tear up - dying on a rescue was the one thing the brothers knew could happen, but prayed every night it wouldn't come to fruition.

And now he was going to make his brother experience finding his lifeless body in the one place that made him happy. Alan just hoped that John would not quit his passion when it took his youngest brother's life.

Now, Alan's breaths were coming quicker, and he started feeling lightheaded.

'It's time,' he mused as his mind started to shut down. He had long since made his goodbyes to his family and friends, having stored them in his wrist console for them to listen to after they found him.

His vision started to tunnel, letting him see the stars in his remaining sight.

Alan saw a beam of sunset orange and blue pass over his vision, making him smile softly.

'The dawn, it's beautiful. Looks like John's uniform,' he thought with a faint smile as he started to lose consciousness for the last time. 'Leave it to me to think of my brothers. I love you and miss you already...'

As darkness descended however - he could've sworn he felt a cool breeze, not unlike the tropical ones he felt at home.

88888888

There was a time of darkness, not unlike a solar eclipse, but Alan had expected that much as he passed from life into death.

That said - the distorted sounds that were coming to his ears shouldn't have been heard in the void - or space for that matter.

"Am I in heaven?" he thought as he went toward those sounds. He was growing more conscious of smells as well.

They were warm, like cinnamon-sugar toast with homemade whipped cream. There was a faint scent too of eggs with hints of ricotta cheese and "cowboy candy." Alan liked that smell too - he had grown fond of the candied jalepenos in eggs when John, who bought a case from a trip to the Republic of Texas, mixed them in a batch.

All in all it made him happy - it was the same scent of the breakfast John always made him when he came down to Tracy Island.

But then came other senastions - not so pleasant ones. His ribs hurt, and he was starting to feel what he presumed would be a massive migraine.

Those sensastions confused him greatly. "How can I have those if I'm dead?" he thought.

It took a few more moments to work out the solution that right in front of him.

Alan then strained to listen to the sounds, and realized the were actually voices. Some were mechanical, others more human.

He could then pick up words: hypoxia... nearly hypothermic... vitals stable... still unconscious...

The words didn't make sense - at least at first.

It was when he felt the hard plastic covering his nose and mouth, with the same gentle 'tropical' breeze filling both and his lungs they did.

All combined, Alan came to one conclusion. 'I'm alive,' he realized, and worked even harder to wake up.

He moaned, and heard the sound of fabric on metal as someone came by.

A hand gently grasped his right shoulder, shaking it. "Alan? Allie can you hear me," said the soft voice full of concern and love.

Alan winced in pain, as the motion disturbed what he presumed were bruises from being hit by debris, and tried to get away.

The voice persisted. "Nope, I know you're in a world of hurt Alan, but it's time to get up," said the voice warmer.

"Yes Alan - John and I know you're regaining consciousness. Please do so - he has been very upset for the past two hours," said a metallic voice.

No - EOS.

He was on Thunderbird Five.

Alan opened his eyes and sure enough - his older brother and EOS' main monitor stared down at him. "Hi John," he said, voice crackly and hoarse as he removed the mask.

John laughed, tears in his eyes and carded the youngest's hair. "Hi Alan," he said, then lightly punched his arm before hugging him. "You scared me half to death! I didn't think I'd get to you in time!"

Alan put his arms around John to return the hug - a bit difficult because of the IV in one for pain relief, and chuckled weakly. "I know, me too John... I'm so SO sorry I put you through that hell," he said, looking into the man's damp aqua eyes in concern. "Is the astronaut all right?"

"Yes, he's fine - he was thrown toward Three and when he reached the outside, used the SOS button to help me find your location," said John as he pulled back. "He's on Global One's space station. I need to let him and the others know you're finally awake."

Alan winced a bit there, and took a breath from the oxygen mask before continuing. "How long exactly has it been since I was rescued? EOS said it was two hours when I was coming to."

John nodded. "A little longer actually. When I found you, I quickly rushed to put in a new canister of oxygen in your breather, but by then you had passed out."

The youngest looked at him, perplexed. "That must've been when I saw orange and blue of a 'dawn' - and when I felt the 'tropical breeze'," he mused.

"There are no tropics in space Alan," said EOS. "John, can you check my circuits to ensure I didn't misdiagnose his vitals."

John shook his head. "I checked them with my own scanner at the same time - just habit - and they were the same as your readings," said the older astronaut.

"Why would he confuse a tropical breeze with oxygen while lapsing into unconsciousness?" said EOS. "Or see the dawn? He wasn't near a planet."

Seeing Alan's now pained look, John shook his head. "EOS - just trust me when I say it's best to explain that later," said John gently, looking at Alan in apology.

Alan brushed it off. "I know she's curious, and if it will help her learn, I'm all for it - but yes, later," he admitted.

"OK, but right now, put that oxygen mask back on. It'll help you recover faster," said John, placing the item back over his brother's face.

"FAB," Alan said, but then his stomach growled. "Just one question John."

"If it's about the rocket sled, I was able to save it," said John, assuming. "That said, Scott has already told me we're going to have to work on some failsafes before it's used again to ensure you don't ever end up stranded in space again or can't contact us..."

The youngest pulled away the mask again. "No John - I kinda figured that one out on my own," said Alan, and seeing his fellow astronaut blush, continued. "It's kind of an odd one though."

The middle brother tilted his head in inquiry, as he thought he now had answered them all. "OK, name it."

"When I was waking up, I could've sworn I smelled that breakfast you always love making us when you're home," the youngest said.

"The one with cinnamon-sugar toast and my verison of a western omelet?"

"Yeah that one - was that real or my imagination?"

John pursed his lips and shook his head. "No - that may have been confusion from oxygen deprivation," he said. Seeing Alan's look of disappointment - and hearing his stomach growl, John then smiled. "However... when we head home in a couple of hours, I will be happy to make you some."

"Really?"

"Yes really - once Virgil gives the all clear that is," John amended. Seeing Alan's confusion, he clarified repositioning the oxygen mask over Alan's face. "You know the drill Alan - no food or drink after being knocked out _any_ way until he does a thorough check up."

Alan was disappointed briefly, but then nodded. "Well... OK, but you will keep your promise right?"

The middle brother gave Alan a light kiss on the forehead. "Definitely - you won't be stranded, not for _any_ reason, anymore," he said, giving a silent prayer of thanks that he was able to fulfill a simple promise for a brother he nearly lost.


	10. Bruises

Grandma Tracy, Sally to her friends, was in absolute pain from her hip to lower calf. Bruises adorned her skin all down the side of her left leg.

She had been enjoying a day trying out new techniques cooking, when a simple error in judgment caused her to fall down, and hard.

Fortunately, Scott was home and, running when he heard the crash, found her lying on the ground in the lounge. While he received a major scare when she fell down the stairs, he was relieved to find her awake and talking.

After checking to ensure that she didn't injure her back or head, Scott carefully picked up his grandmother in his arms and carried her down to the infirmary.

She didn't really enjoy dealing with the cutting of her tracksuit to find the bruises and ensure there were no cuts or abrasions, but was thankful they were the only injuries visible. Scott then gave her some pain relievers and ice packs to reduce the swelling.

He did also tell her the brownies survived the incident.

While the bruises didn't hurt too much, it didn't mean however one bruise couldn't be pressed to sting... her ego.

Scott smiled as he came into the infirmary, bringing in a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of rotini pasta topped with sundried tomatoes, cheddar and mushrooms. "Here you go Grandma Tracy - one Scott Tracy special," he said, handing her the plate.

Sally smiled as she accepted the food. "Thank you Scott. You didn't have to cook me anything," she said as she began to enjoy the dish. It was one of the few foods she knew Scott could cook well - afterall it was passed down from Jeff.

Scott shrugged. "Anything I can do to help ease your embarrassment," he admitted. "The others found out earlier."

"And?"

"They're still chuckling," he admitted.

Sally groaned. "Like it couldn't happen to them," she said. "I've seen this happen to Brains and Kayo recently. Even Penelope and Parker have dealt with it once."

Scott quirked an eyebrow. "Penny and Parker have too?"

"Oh yes - in fact Parker still grumbles about it," she said as she heard a mechanical whirl behind her.

Turning, she saw MAX, easing closer to her. "Hi MAX," said Grandma Tracy warily.

The little robot chirped a greeting to her and Scott, then gestured to her leg.

"Yes MAX, the bruises will heal nicely," she said, laughing when MAX then presented her a peace rose and a plate of peanut butter and chocolate chunk brownies.

"And yes MAX - you're forgiven for accidentally tripping me."


	11. Hypothermia

**_(_ Author note: football in this chapter refers to the American version)**

88888888

It was a beautiful fall night, and Scott Tracy felt like a mouse in a maze hoping the snakes wouldn't eat him.

Correction - no snakes. Just a tiny, injured mouse in the middle of the world's largest corn maze framed with an iceberg.

What was supposed to be a simple day visiting the corn maze in Kansas with some old high school classmates during his 15th high school reunion turned into a fight for survival.

One of his classmates, Jason Azurine, a former football quarterback was in attendance found the perfect opportunity for revenge. He had never forgiven Scott for reporting him for doping, which lead to not only him losing his place on the team, but a full scholarship to a prestigious four year university.

The group had been through the maze earlier in the evening, having a lot of fun sharing tales of their youth, kissing their dates, and in the center enjoying a party.

After they left, the group enjoyed a picnic with fried chicken, potato salad, and drinks before they were going to head to the football game.

The meal and drinks were great, but only Azurine knew Scott's was laced with a sleeping pill.

Scott's memory was bits and pieces after that, but he did remember being lead out of the picnic under a claim of "too much to drink," then finding himself in front of the maze.

He knew it wasn't safe at night to go through it due to the wildlife and plummenting temperatures, and tried resisting.

That's when Jason took a swing at him. Scott fought well, but the drug was still flowing through his system, making his reactions slower, and after a few well-placed punches...

Well, he figured out the result when he woke up in the middle of the maze.

He couldn't be exact on the current temperature, but knew the low was supposed to be 32 degrees Fahrenheit and in the middle of a waning crescent moon phase. He found to his dismay Jason also stole his Rolex, which hid a homing beacon.

So, he had little natural light, no flashlight, no means of contact and worst of all, had to deal with the elements.

It didn't help he also had a severely sprained ankle - Scott suspected Jason injured it as insurance, and was feeling a combination of the drugs and cold.

Initially, Scott slowly wandered around the maze, hoping to remember what he could from his first trip.

He kept walking into walls, and it seemed every corner lead to a dead end.

The pilot turned another corner when he felt dizzy, falling into the wall. Sighing, he chose to sit down to gather his bearings and rest his ankle some.

He was having trouble gathering his thoughts, and worse, he had stopped shivering.

"Ah, finally warm..." he said muzzily, and tried to nod off.

His sore jawline hit his shoulder making him snap up. "No, if I'm warm, I'm hypothermic. I can't fall asleep - got to keep moving," he said quietly, and struggled to get up.

Scott had to get out of there, and soon. He knew if he passed out in the maze now, they'd find his frozen body the next morning.

He wasn't going to have someone tell his brothers he died on his 15th school reunion in a stupid bunch of corn.

Scott started on his journey, slowly feeling his way around the maze, keeping a hand on the walls to keep from repeating paths.

It was only a few minutes before Scott started to hallucinate. He saw weird phantasmagoria creep around, some seeming to want to help, only to turn to horrible faces of deceased hypothermia victims he helped recover in rescues.

Turning one corner, he saw a tall, darkly hooded figure. Then, he heard it speak. "Scott... I've come to help you," said the voice, beckoning him to come forward.

Scott shivered, not because he was starting to warm up - he saw the figure surrounded by images of dead people.

"No, you're not going to get me Reaper!" he shouted, much to the figure's confusion.

Before it could speak again, Scott charged and knocked it over. It made a indignant squeak as it hit the ground, then gave a louder squak when Scott punched the being in the jaw.

Scott stumbled away, barely listening to the voice painfully muttering something to another being to stop him.

In his panicked hallucinations, the cornfield maze turned even more nightmarish. Corn stalks seemed come alive, bending to try and trap him, then what few rodents and birds would turn into monsters in his warped vision.

His coordination and injured ankle didn't help him any, making the visions he was experiencing even more realistic. He cried out in pain when he stumbled over trash and natural debris that littered the maze.

Scott then turned one corner and found a much larger hooded figure standing in front of him. "Scott - please let us help you," it said, arms spread out in large wings.

Instead the pilot paled. "Please, I don't want to die!" he said, voice slurred as he backed up.

There were oddly sympathetic grunts as the beings came forward with their wings. "Trust us - we will not harm you. You won't die if you let me help... please come to me Scott, and I'll help you get better."

Scott at first felt beckoned by the Siren's song with its rich, warm bass, an almost familiar sound.

A moment later, he shook his head, snapping out of it. "No! - you can't have me," he said and turned around to run.

He stumbled around a corner, but saw the tall, thin figure come toward him, arms reaching out to grab him.

"No! No! Stay away," Scott said, voice slurring more and turning tripped over a rock.

He cried out and saw himself falling toward the one with bat wings. Scott realized he couldn't escape this time but did the one thing he could.

The eldest Tracy fainted the moment he was caught in the soft, warm wings of the bat. He heard distant sounds of distress from the bat ... though the creature sounded a bit like Virgil.

88888888888888

"Scott, can you hear me?" said a pleasant, but very concerned and urgent male voice as his shoulder was shaken.

Scott groaned slightly, and tried to get free. He found himself wrapped snuggly, as though a burrito, and stirred.

"Corn maze... monster bat... reaper," said the pilot, fighting nightmares, but even then he wanted to slip back into the warmth of sleep.

The next words however started to change his mind for him. "EOS, let Grace Mercy know International Rescue needs them on standby if he doesn't regain consciousness soon."

"FAB, contacting the hospital now," chirped the AI, helping pull Scott away from the lull of full sleep.

The voice continued to speak.

"Virgil, I'm worried. Scott's still out of it..." said John as he lifted one of Scott's eyelids, flashing a penlight into the man's blue eye. "Looks like he may have been drugged too..."

That brought Scott's memories flooding back, and opened both eyes slightly. He winced at the bright light and turned his head away from the intrusive check.

Scott finally identified the other voice, and continued. "Was drugged John... I think," he said growing more awake.

"That explains a lot," said the middle brother with a scoff.

Opening his eyes fully now, he saw courtesy of brought lamp lights, John and Virgil. Both were smiling in relief, and lifted the man up to where he was nestled between the two, sharing body warmth.

Scott however continued. "No - I remember. Jason did drug my drink and brought me here. Tried to fight him... wound up in the maze. Then it gets weird."

"Weird?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah - I keep thinking I had to fight a bat monster and the Grim Reaper," he said, teeth chattering some. He also shuddered in spite of the warmth of the blankets and his brothers. "Last thing I remember before blacking out was falling into the bat's warm wings..."

He looked at the quilt then Virgil, who fit the shape of the larger figure chasing him.

Scott, seeing the connection, then looked at John. There was a livid bruise on his left jaw, confirming his suspicion. "Oh no - John, please tell me I didn't..."

The red-headed astronaut gave a half smile. "I wish I could but no - you punched me, thinking I was the Grim Reaper," he said, touching the spot. "I'm thankful right now you were delirious by then - you'd broken my jaw otherwise."

Scott blushed faintly in embarrassment as he turned to Virgil for confirmation. "So you were?..."

"Mr. Bat Monster at your service," said Virgil, giving a teasing flap of his arms. Seeing their brother look away, even more embarrased, they chuckled.

John then continued. "It's OK Scott - we promise we won't tell Gordon and Alan. EOS is under the same strict rule," he said, and hearing something quiet from EOS confirming a question he asked earlier, and seeing Scott coherent, continued. "Do you think you can try some hot chocolate?"

Scott nodded gave a smile. Virgil had to help hold the mug some as the man's hand shook, but both were pleased to see the eldest take a sip.

It warmed Scott instantly and he continued. "So, how did you know I was here?" he said, growing even more coherent as he sipped more of the warm beverage.

John and Virgil looked at each other arguing who would speak.

Virgil won the fight. "When you didn't make your call to the Island at 8, we started to get worried and called Sarah Lee," he said. "She said that you and Jason were heading back to the hotel, with him 'helping you' after having 'too much to drink.'"

John continued. "I had EOS do a study on Jason and found out the two of you had problems in school."

Scott furrowed his brow in thought, then remembered. "Right, when I busted him for steroid use. He always blamed me for his losing a scholarship he ruined himself," he said. "That would explain why he spiked my drink. I stayed away from him all this reunion until the picnic."

Virgil nodded. "It would - anyway, when EOS couldn't find you via tracker, we paid a little visit to Jason," he said. "After some 'persuasion,' he told us he took your watch as payback when he left you in the middle of the maze. Even loved telling us you were injured and left to the elements."

Scott bristled at the vile demeanor of his classmate as the middle brother continued.

"EOS was able to find a quicker route through the map, and I was the first to find you. That's when you charged me. I let Virgil know you were headed his way, and the rest is pretty self explanatory," John said. "Also, for your edification, Jason is in jail, and from what I've gathered from EOS, is about to have a lovely visit from Kayo."

Scott had a brief chuckle of humor at the thought of thier very angry friend who could make mincemeat of the old quarterback, then continued. "So, what's the diagnosis here? Am I going to live?" he said.

"Yeah - you'll live," said Virgil, chuckling. "You have mild hypothermia, a severe sprained ankle that is easily going to keep you off rescues for a while, and some cuts and abrasions."

"What about you two?" said Scott warily looking at John.

The astronaut was able to analyze the underlying question. "You didn't knock me out Scott - I'll just be bruised," admitted the astronaut.

"And you didn't even try to hit me," said Virgil giving a smirk. "Now, given you're finally awake and warming up nicely, I think it's time we head out to Thunderbird Two."

Scott groaned. "Great - the medbay right?"

"Yep, to see if we need to still take you to the hospital - and I'll warn you odds are we are making a stop, if anything for an X-ray of your ankle," said John, unfolding the stretcher they brought to carry their brother. "On the bright side, you'll get a first class ride to Two."

The eldest made a disgusted face at the stretcher. "Aw come on, I can walk," said Scott, embarrassed.

John shook his head. "No, you can't. I saw your ankle after you collapsed. I'm shocked you were able to run away from me."

"That bad huh?"

Virgil nodded in confirmation and sympathy. "Hey, look at it this way bro - you also get a nice cozy warming bed and company. I have to fly my 'Bird in a cold unforgiving chair," said Virgil, who then smirked playfully. "But of course if you'd like to spend the night on a bunch of dried corn husks, trash and heaven knows what, with the quilt as warmth, be my guest."

Scott wisely didn't respond to that sarcasm and continued. "FAB, lead on Grim and Bat," he said.

The brothers rolled their eyes in unison as they lifted their injured brother onto the stretcher. "Just for this trip Scott - not on Tracy Island," chided John, and Scott chuckled in response.

Once they gathered everything, John and Virgil lifted their brother up and started walking through the maze, using EOS to direct them out by verbal command.

As they started their walk, Scott spoke up. "And guys..." he started.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving my half-frozen hide."

The two younger brothers chuckled. "You're welcome," they said in unison.


	12. Electrocution

_**(Author's note: Thanks to CreativeGirl29 for choosing which way this chapter would go).**_

8888888

Thunderbird Five seemed to always be peaceful, even when John had to coordinate rescues between victims and his brothers.

That day had been quiet, so the brothers thought it would be a good one to have Gordon go up to Five and undergo communications training with EOS and John.

Needless to say one reunion was going as well as oil and water mixing.

"EOS, may I please have the global map so I can see where I need to send Virgil on the 'rescue'," said the irritated aquanaut. So far, the contrite AI had tried to convince Gordon that Thunderbird Three fit into Four, pelted him with open-faced cream cheese bagels.

She then for some reason tried to play the song "Rubber Ducky" from "Sesame Street" in a continuous loop.

He still owed John for threatening EOS on the last one, especially after 10 minutes. The AI had balked when John told her to stop, but when John sang the same song back to her in French, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, German, Italian, and Greek - all in an intentionally flat tenor, she stopped.

That didn't however stop her from still being a miserable set of code to Gordon.

"No - I think it needs a few more picture drawings in order for you to read it," she said.

Gordon rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth to force a smile. "EOS - I passed first grade geography. I can identify the continents," he said. "Now may I please see the global map so I can pretend I need to send Thunderbird Two to Australia?"

The AI sighed like an exasperated toddler to her stuffed teddy bear for 'being silly.' "OK, here is the map," she said and presented it to Gordon.

After a few moments, Gordon quirked an eyebrow. "Um, why did you put the map upside down?"

"Because that is how John likes it," she said.

"Tell me you're joking," said Gordon, though he knew quite well what the answer would be.

He was right.

"No, I'm not. Of course, even someone with a first grade intellect would an easy time identifying the continents upside down."

"I can tell where Antarctica is," said Gordon, pointing to the top.

"That is the Arctic."

"OK, then please explain to me why is Australia right by it EOS?" Gordon said, annoyed.

"It took a tetonic plate ride along the jet stream to visit. It is possible," said the AI cheekily.

The aquanaut took a deep breath to yell at the AI for her sheer nonsense when a gentle hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Easy Gordon - we can continue this later," said John, checking his wrist log. "You need to take a breather and eat anyway."

"FAB," said Gordon, giving a sideways glance at the program.

John pursed his lips to supress a laugh at the man's plaint, but then nodded. "Yes... we're going to have a little chat," he said in a deadly serious tone. Hearing Gordon's stomach growl, he chuckled. "Besides, I made sure that Global One brought some of that chicken and dumplings food you like."

Gordon's eyes lit up for the first time in two hours. "Including the cherry chocolate brownies?" he said, and seeing the middle brother nod, he broke out in a broad grin and floated out. "All right! See you in a half an hour."

"FAB, enjoy your lunch," said John as Gordon headed to the doorway. It initially didn't open up, but after John loudly cleared his throat at EOS, an image of North Ameria split into an open circle, allowing Gordon to float into the hallway to the habitat ring.

As he traveled reached the gravity ring, he heard loud arguing between John and EOS in regard to her churlish behavior. It sounded like the times he was lectured by his own father.

Gordon admittedly gave a soft laugh at the argument, feeling that the AI had it coming to her. He still hadn't quite forgiven her for the way she treated him and Alan when John was on Earth attending a social event with Lady Penelope.

In fact her behavior is one reason why they didn't detect the Hood sooner than they did.

Gordon hoped the afternoon would be better, but at the moment - his stomach came first.

He heated up his dish and sat down to eat, thinking about the day. Overall, it had went well in spite of some of EOS' behavior. He felt a lot more comfortable with the controls of the station and answering rescues.

While he admitted he still hadn't achieved the gracefulness of John while floating through Five - underwater training wasn't the same as the real thing, he felt as though he could avoid flying feet if he was teamed with Alan again.

About a half an hour later, John told Gordon he was due for lab training in the habitat ring. The red-haired astronaut wanted Gordon to be able to correctly perform some of his ocean tests in zero gravity.

When he arrived in the lab, Gordon found it was again just him and EOS. "Oh, so you're here for lab 101 I see," he said, shaking his head in dismay.

"FAB Gordon. John had to answer a call from Tracy Island. I am here to help you achieve your dream of testing oceans in space," she said. "Why you want to do that I don't know."

"Because John wants to make sure I won't be entirely bored when I am on Five," said Gordon. "So, what are we going to study first?"

"I am supposed to teach you how to make a proper slide," said EOS. "It's quite different in space, even with artificial gravity."

Gordon smiled tensely and gestured for her to continue. As she gave a step by step process, which he followed to the letter.

Of course - and becoming par for the course, he had the beginnings of yet another headache.

"That is not how you make a slide," said the contrary AI.

"EOS, I followed it to the letter."

"No, you didn't. It is sloppy and not uniform, unlike John's," she said. "I guess it's only fitting that someone with your lower intellect would not know how to get the right amount of algae in the slide..."

Gordon finally cracked. "ENOUGH! EOS, I'm in my mid-20s and earned a masters in marine biology. I already knew how to make a slide and I seriously doubt it's that much different in space," he said, then his eyes narrowed. "But you already knew that right?"

The digital program's light circle lit up in surprise at the outburst. "You have no right to backtalk me," she said.

"Yes I do actually EOS - I'm not an idiot, and neither are Virgil, Scott or Alan. But the first time Alan and I came up, you did nothing but treat us like we were two year olds," he said, leaning close to her sensor. "Still do in fact - you haven't stopped since I arrived."

EOS backed away her monitor. "Your face is filthy, as is your temper."

"Of course my face is filthy EOS! I could have it squeaky clean and you'd say that it's dirty - it's going to be because of the oils our skin produces," said Gordon.

"Oh so you do know something beyond kindergarten Gordon Tracy," she taunted.

Gordon narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I do EOS, I do have the knowledge of someone with more than a kindergarten education," he said, then narrowed his eyes. "Which is more than what I can say about your behavior."

That put a slight chill in the room - figuratively and literally. "What did you say," she said, circle lit up in a faint red.

"You heard me EOS - you have the behavior of a two year old when someone other than John is here, but especially when it's Alan or me," he said. "It's childish."

"Childish? Name one specific thing I've done that's childish."

"I can name several sweetheart - you wouldn't let Alan and me use the elevator to come up, you made fun of my face and hands," he said, now in full rant mode. "You had Alan and me wait nearly an hour to get onboard, requiring us to have John threaten you, then you refused to listen to our requests and turned off the gravity."

EOS' lights darkened a bit. "It needed fixing," she tried.

"No it was working fine EOS - as was everything else. You were throwing a temper tantrum because dear John wasn't in Five," he said. "You were - and still are - in essence a brat."

That made the AI's lights darken even more. "A _what_?" she said darkly.

Gordon didn't heed the warning and continued. "A flat out and out brat EOS. Just today, you've pelted me with bagels, told me I had the space medicine books in the wrong order in spite of the fact I sorted them exactly the way you wanted."

"Gordon Tracy you will stop this nonsense..."

"No EOS, I won't stop. You then put the globe upside down intentionally, and told me I couldn't make a slide in spite of following your instructions to the letter," he said, walking to a broader part of the room to head out. "Well I've had it - I'm done EOS, you've got to -"

Gordon's rant stopped when he felt a massive electric shock course through his body, starting on his left scapula.

He gasped briefly in pain and watched Five explode into sparkles before falling to the ground, unconscious.

8888888888888

"Gordon? Gordo? Can you hear me?" said a distant voice, piercing through the darkness.

"Urgh..." said the aquanaut as he started to regain his senses. He felt like he was laying a bed of pins and needles, each jabbing a cold pinprick through every pore of his body.

He also had a massive headache, which was being quelled slightly by a cool washcloth on his head.

The voice chuckled and grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse. "That doesn't answer anything Gordo. Come on, time to wake up and answer," said John gently as he recovered Gordon's arm.

The aquanaut slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in Five's living quarters.

His left arm and leg spasmed, making him groan in pain. "Ow... what happened John?" he said, massaging his arm. "Did I manage to stick a belt buckle in the electric socket again?"

John chuckled softly. "I remember that time, but this case? - not quite," he said, checking the electrified man's eyes for issues. "How about you tell me what happened?"

Gordon frowned. "I was arguing with EOS in the lab and started to head out to cool down," he said. "I felt this massive shock however and the next - I'm here."

He then paled at his comment, then looked at John. "Is EOS OK? I hope that shock didn't destroy her processors..."

To his surprise however, John gave an expression that was a quarter humor and three quarters anger. "She's fine, but in the space equivalent of the dog house," he said.

"Huh?"

Seeing Gordon's perplexed look, he clarified. "EOS intentionally electrocuted you."

That made the aquanaut's blood chill more than it would if a pint of it was tossed in space. "She _**WHAT**_?!" he shouted and tried to sit up. The effort made him dizzy, and he would've hit the floor it if weren't for John's quick reflexes.

Getting settled back on the cot, and begrudgingly letting John strap him waist down to prevent further injury, continued. "Why on earth would she do that? Doesn't she know we can't handle massive bolts of electricity?"

"Oh I told her all right - since day one," said John. "She also knows that in the case of a space pirate attack she can create 'stingers' - electric bolts - only if the Epsilon protocol was ineffective in subduing intruders."

"Go on," said Gordon, starting to grow suspicious.

"Well, she got angry at you calling her a child and brat - then behaved EXACTLY like one, with tantrum," said John.

Gordon quirked an eyebrow. "So, you're saying she stunned me with a bolt of electricity out of anger?" he said.

John nodded, making the aquanaut furious. "Of all the dirty things she's done to me - choosing to deliberately 'overload my circuits and cause lights out' because I stood up to her?..."

John clamped a hand over Gordon's mouth, silencing the rant, and continued. "I know Gordon, I know. It was a dirty trick to me too," he said. "You don't want to know the scare I got finding you lying on the floor unconscious, and trying to work out the cause."

"How did you find out it was EOS?" said Gordon.

"Oh... let's just say doing a scan and finding a slight fluctuation of electricity was a tell-tale, as was the small burn patch on your scapula," he said, then smirked. "The culprit also revealed herself with the rant she was giving as she passed by about the 'fish boy' with the mind of a protozoan trying to seal itself in glass."

"Cute," Gordon snarked and winced when his left shoulder jerked from the electric overstimulation. "So, how long have I been out?" he asked.

"Not too long. I put in a failsafe code for the stingers to adjust the potency based on vitals to where they last no longer than ten minutes on a healthy person," said John.

"Sure felt like I got hit by a bolt as tall and thick as Thunderbird Three," said Gordon, putting a hand to his hair. He frowned and rifled through it. "Had to be - I think my hair's standing on end."

"It's not a bad look actually," said the astronaut, chuckling as he tried to help smooth it down. "But rest assured, EOS can't override the strength - if she tried, the code will collapse and she loses the whole program."

"Good thing," muttered Gordon. "So, where is our lovely Zeus wannabe?"

John smiled broader. "Oh, she's currently spending a day in time out - she's playing Q*Bert," he said. Seeing Gordon's confused look, he continued. "She doesn't like Coily or Ugg and Wrongway - they sting slightly if the manage to catch Q*Bert."

Something about the man's smug expression made Gordon think.

Then, making the connection to John's use of sting, he too smiled. "I take it she's Q*Bert?"

John laughed, and pulled up a hologram screen showing EOS in action as the character. "Oh yeah - and she has gotten more creative with her 'swear' bubbles each time too."

Gordon laughed - he liked playing that very old-fashioned game with Alan when the latter was bored of zombies. "I bet. Do Slick and Sam also annoy her too?"

"Not so much, they just make her work harder. Plus, she really doesn't like the boulders hitting her head naturally. The game doesn't have a conclusion, so it makes for a great time out for her longer than a few minutes," added John as he heard a chirp.

Seeing what - or who it was, John quirked an eyebrow. "You know you're in time out EOS," he scolded.

The AI gave a short, sympathetic chirp in the Q*Bert voice before continuing normally. "I wanted to see if Gordon had regained consciousness yet. My programming only allows stingers to work for ten minutes, and it has been 15," she said.

The aquanaut gave a smile that just barely missed becoming a smirk. "I'm awake EOS, been so a few minutes, no thanks to you," he said. "Don't exactly appreciate being zapped there you know."

"And I don't appreciate being called a brat," said the AI, miffed as Wrongway managed to 'bite' Q*Bert, making her have to start at the top of the pyramid again. Unfortunately for her it was a round where if the step was hit three times, it reverted to the original color, doubling her work.

Gordon admittedly chuckled at her plight, a fair punishment, and motioned for John to pause the game.

EOS, working out when Q*Bert was in perpetual "swear," the game was paused, she turned the character avatar to look at Gordon.

The aquanaut continued. "EOS, you now know how I feel every time you say I'm somehow inferior to John," he said. "Now John is amazingly smart - no, a genius..."

"Thank you," said the older brother, giving a dismissive gesture.

Gordon rolled his eyes slightly at the interruption, but continued. "But the rest of us aren't too shabby. But we need to be honest EOS - John can't be on Five all the time. It isn't healthy for him."

EOS bounced Q*Bert, hoping that it would be seen as a note of agreement. She continued her thought however vocally. "I understand International Rescue and Global One protocols dictate John cannot be on the station for more than a month at a time without a break of equal time," she said, then gave a soft grumble that matched Q*Bert's 'swear voice.' "However... I am afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of something happening to him and all of you taking his place. He's my family - I won't allow it to happen."

Gordon chose to take this reasoning to where he hoped it would go. "EOS, you've got to trust the others and I have the same intellect as John to run at least these basic programs," he said. "We may not be John but we are here and willing to help you too. But you've got to drop the childish behavior."

EOS processed the data and agreed - it was a logical conclusion. Plus, she had to admit that while it did briefly feel good on her processors to render an annoying Gordon "nonfunctional" for 10 minutes, the time she already spent facing Q*Bert's enemies, getting a mild shock when 'bitten,' made her realize she was indeed as childish as she said Gordon was.

So, she came to the logical conclusion. "I accept your offer - I will not treat you as a child anymore," she said.

"Or put my lights out?" he said.

"I cannot agree fully. There may be a situation where I would have no choice but to render you unconscious," said EOS.

Gordon opened his mouth to protest, but John shook his head. "I'm sorry Gordon, but she does have a point you know," he said, and the aquanaut, thinking about the point deeper, reluctantly agreed.

John then turned to the Q*Bert avatar. "However, that would only be in a life or death situation, right EOS?"

"FAB," said the contrite AI. "Now, may I please leave this game? I'm getting tired of Wrongway nipping on my toes. He's gotten particularly annoying this level."

John shook his head. "No EOS, you still have to finish time out," he said as he resumed the game for her. "You're still not excused for knocking Gordon out."

"I've already lost three lives John. It will end shortly," said EOS smugly.

"No, it won't - I changed the lives to infinity so you can't just jump Q*Bert over the sides to end the game," said John. EOS scanned the game and found to her dismay, he was right.

Gordon groaned as his left thigh muscle spasmed again. "I have to admit I agree with John on the punishment, EOS - I will have a Charley Horse when this is all over too," he said.

EOS dropped Q*Bert's nose to show a frown. "I am truly sorry Gordon. Having felt shocks myself in this game, I understand the pain I caused you. I will only use the stingers in the future for true miscreants," she conceded as she jumped on a disc to climb the top of the pyramid.

She watched Coily fall off the side and laughed. "In fact, maybe I should use it for Coily someday," she said, and felt a tickle on her 'toes' again.

Q*Bert's eyes narrowed as he again stood at the top of the pyramid. "On second thought - Wrongway - you're about to be tricked to go over the pyramid," she said, growling in her voice, enhanced with Q*Bert's jargon.

The two Tracys then laughed at the AI as they watched her play the game. Gordon couldn't continue training until the spasms eased and John had to keep an eye on Gordon.

It would be fun to watch EOS be childish in this case: it was better for her to take it out on a silly 1980s game instead of the brothers. And for once, after thinking about their talk - EOS agreed.


	13. Stay

Lady Penelope is a woman of class and refinement, passed down several generations.

Someone whom you expect to handle any situation with elegance and class - be it correcting a wrongly paired wine at a dinner with dignitaries without embarrassing the server or knocking a thief out with an elegant flip of her wrist.

That crisp fall afternoon however, she was anything but elegant as she held on to Gordon's hand tightly at the hospital, crying out slightly.

"It hurts Gordon," said the woman, trying to be brave but unable to hold in her whimper as she laid on a hospital gurney. She had received some pain relief, but it wasn't enough.

"You'll be all right Penny," said the aquanaut as he held her hand, patting it. "The doctor said you'll feel better once the operation is done."

Seeing Penny's wince in pain, Gordon gave her a soft smile in sympathy. He had dealt with the same pain a few years ago, only his case was during his stint in WASP. It didn't mean this wasn't painful for him to watch.

The duo had enjoyed a day out in the San Antonio area of the Republic of Texas, visiting the Alamo and other historical museums, attending the Comal County Fair in New Braunfels, and enjoying a picnic lunch at Canyon Lake.

As they ate, Lady Penelope started to feel some stomach pains and nausea, deciding to not eat any more. Gordon at first just thought she wasn't hungry - they had shared a pretzel with cheese at the carnival, and just cuddled with her as they watched the ducks and other wildlife swim by.

Later on they went walking along the San Antonio River Walk. After putting their hands through a thin sheet of water that helped feed the manmade river, reveling in its cool smoothness, Gordon wrapped his arms around Penny's waist to start walking down the fountain path.

Instead of leaning into Gordon in comfort, she gave a pained yell.

The aquanaut shocked, let go and turned to Penny, asking what was wrong.

"My stomach hurts," said Penny, trying to be prim and proper but failing.

Concerned, Gordon looked at her complexion and did a basic check of Penelope's vitals. Studying the symptoms, he asked which side hurt.

What he heard next made his blood turn cold.

"My right," she said, trying to double over to ease the pain. Gordon kept her from doing so, instead having her lie flat, then - after having to shoo away gawkers who thought she had fainted, contacted Parker to bring FAB 1 immediately to their location.

That trip lead to where they were now - a San Antonio hospital. The doctors correctly diagnosed that Lady Penelope had appendicitis and she was going to have surgery in a few minutes to remove it.

Penelope put a gentle hand on Gordon's face, stroking it gently. "Yes, they're the best in Texas, but..." she said, giving a tiny gasp in pain.

Gordon squeezed her hand gently, carding the other through her hair. "But what?"

The young woman looked away. "It's nonsense really," she dismissed, but wasn't surprised when the aquanaut turned her head gently to face him.

"Penny - whatever is on your mind isn't nonsense to me," he said gently. "Please tell me."

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing, but - I'm scared Gordon," she said.

Gordon gave a soft smile. "Scared? You're the bravest person I know - and the toughest. Not many people I know could hold in pain like you did walking to the car," he said truthfully. Privately the aquanaut wished he could've carried her instead, but a rescue earlier in the week had wrenched his shoulder.

"It isn't that Gordon," she said gently, and taking a moment to gather herself she continued. "I'm scared of the surgery."

"Pen, it's fine to be scared. I've been scared every time I had one," he said, chuckling. Inwardly he winced - Gordon still remembered the multiple ones several years prior after his accident to repair his broken body.

The young woman took a deep breath and let it out. "Gordon...the truth is I've never been under the knife," she admitted. "I'm scared of what could happen - what if there's an accident, what if I?..."

Gordon that time couldn't hide his flinch and looked away, trying to process what she said.

Penny squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm sorry love - I didn't mean to upset you."

"No Penny, it's OK. I know a few people who've been in your shoes, including me on my first," he said with a smile. "But, it will be OK. They do this procedure so many times I'm sure they'd do it in their sleep..."

"Let's hope not," said the woman, chuckling to only wince in pain.

Gordon apologized for making a joke while she hurt and continued. "But seriously - you'll be out cold so you won't feel anything, then when you wake up I'll be by your side."

"Promise?"

"Yes Penelope, I promise," he said as the doctor came in with an orderly. "Hey Doc Jake."

"Hello Gordon - I see old habits die hard," the man responded. Dr. Jacobson, a man with a kind, warm face belying his senior age, had operated on Gordon himself for the same procedure when he too was in WASP.

The man then smiled and stepped forward to his patient. "Miss Creighton-Ward, we're about to take you to the OR. Do you have any questions?" he said kindly.

Penelope looked at Gordon, squeezing his hand tight. "Can Gordon stay with me through the surgery," she asked, then seeing the doctor's confusion, blushed faintly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry - I've never done this before..."

The man gave a gentle smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid not - we need to get you inside shortly for the operation and he won't have time to get sterile and into scrubs," said Jacobson. Seeing her disappointment however, he continued. "However, he can stay while we put you under in the Pre-Op."

Penelope looked at Gordon, eyes pleading. "Stay? Please Gordon?" she said.

Gordon would be lying to himself and Penelope if the decision was easy for him to make. He didn't want to see the love of his life be put under anesthesia, but seeing the desperation in her eyes, gave a smile.

"Always - I love you Penny," he said, giving a gentle kiss to her hair as he continued to hold her hand.

The young woman focused on the kiss and those words as he walked with her alongside the gurney to the Pre-Op.

Kept the feeling of Gordon's warm hands, scarred and calloused from rescues over the years, in her head as she went under the anesthesia.

And had that hand in hers when she opened her eyes a couple of hours later in a private room in the hospital.

Still groggy however, she first noticed Parker was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, reading.

The chauffeur and friend heard her shift in the bed and looked up, eyes lighting in delight and relief. "Ah! You're h'awake M'Lady," he said quietly. "'Ow are you feeling?"

The young woman tried to speak, but her voice cracked slightly so she mouthed her next words. "Tired Parker. Where's Gordon?"

Parker gave a genuine smile, after failing to hide it as a smirk, and gestured to his left.

Looking that direction, she saw Gordon asleep in a chair, bent over with his head on their interlocked hands.

She nodded to Parker in thanks and gently removed her hand from Gordon's to stroke his blonde hair.

The aquanaut stirred at the touch and looked up, grinning when he saw the young woman was awake. "Hey Pen, welcome back..." he said, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before offering her an ice chip.

The woman relished the cool dampness on her tongue, as Gordon continued. "What did I tell you? The doc said you passed with flying colors," he said, then gave her hand another gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, a little sore," said Penelope, voice soft but there.

"I bet. That's just a side effect of the anesthesia, but that will take a while to wear off," he said. "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

Penny looked at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Will you stay here with me - the whole night?" she asked.

Gordon heard a slight cough from Parker, making him pale slightly. Turning, he noticed the older man give him a subtle nod, understanding why Penelope would ask the question.

He had been expecting it actually - and had already brought Gordon dinner to eat while their friend was still in recovery so he didn't have to leave anytime soon.

The aquanaut chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Yes, m'lady - All night," he said with a grin.


	14. Torture

Francois Lemaire, rich explorer who had seen the world, had crossed the line one too many times and double crossed too many people in his arrogance.

He didn't know what had happened since his second multi-million credit space yacht and mining machine crashed into Io.

The crash landing itself wasn't bad - he survived relatively uninjured and had plenty of rations to live on, from food to oxygen to even cheese with marmite.

He didn't even mind being alone, as his wife Madeline wisely chose to stay away from another one of his schemes, this one to find a rumored rare metal in the volcanic moon.

At least at first, and he grew increasingly annoyed between the few near misses of lava flows, the heat shield would eventually fail, and - worst of all... he ran out of marmite for his well-aged Manchego cheese.

Lemaire had called International Rescue to rescue him, complaining about the expense of the ship and that they better not destroy it like they did the one flown in Haley's Comet saving him.

Unfortunately, he didn't expect people in dark clothing to come barging into his yacht and sedating him with a tranquilizer dart before he could squawk his outrage for shattering the priceless crystal window to his bedroom.

Last thing he heard - or thought he heard - as he went under was "Seriously, not this idiot again..."

8888888

That put him in his current situation. He woke up in a darkened room strapped down to a stretcher. Unfriendly sounds filled the air, making his spine chill slightly with dread.

But only slightly - at the moment, several hours after he came to, Lemaire was incensed. "Honestly, whoever these idiots were to kidnap me could've at least tried to make the beds a bit more comfortable. And honestly - thick nylon straps with cheap padding? They're making my poor skin itch," he said, trying to fiddle with the restraints.

A bass voice interrupted his movements. "I wouldn't do that Lemaire - those restraints contain sedatives," the voice said ominously as footsteps fell.

Lemaire turned his head left, and found a person tower over him, dressed darkly and had kept his face obscured. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be terrified of the broadly built person or roll his eyes at the stereotypical torture room scene. "Oh honestly, you really think I'm that foolish to believe you instead of escaping," he said.

The voice didn't care about whatever Lemaire was thinking and spoke again. "Well, believe what you want, but if you prefer to be an idiot and render yourself unconscious for an hour, be my guest and pull on them," it snarked.

Lemaire froze and let his hands relax. "No thank you. I've already had a nice nap thanks to you," he said. "Where am I?"

"A secret location where you're going to pay for your crimes," said another voice, more familiar to Lemaire.

It was higher in pitch compared to the first one, and laced with an icy cold.

When the figure came forward, his face wasn't covered, preferring to let his quarry see him.

Lemaire paled slightly at who it was. "Scott Tracy?!" he said shocked. He then quickly shook himself and continued. "This is outrageous! How dare you kidnap me!"

Scott narrowed his eyes and pulled Lemaire up slightly before punching him. "Kidnap you? We **_told_** you not to go to Io to dig for that volcanic material, but no, you had to go crash into the side of it and get stranded for three days," he growled.

"I was fine -"

"No, you weren't - you were within a half an hour of possibly being Fricassed Francois," said Scott.

"My heat shield was fine. I could've stayed another two days - you didn't let me finish the repairs."

"You called International Rescue, you weren't making repairs," said the other voice - unbeknownst to him, Virgil.

"How would you know Igor?"

"Igor?" said Virgil, puzzled, before shaking himself and continuing. "I would know because I happened to look at your sorry ship to see if it was something I _could_ fix so we didn't have to carry your backside home - again."

Lemaire was angered and narrowed his eyes. "My sorry ship? I will let you know it's state of the art, the best of the best," he said, ignoring the personal insult. He then scoffed. "Better than that green Easter egg with wings you call Two."

Virgil started to charge the man, but Scott put a hand up, telling his brother to wait.

The dark haired man nodded, and continued. "Well, at least _my_ 'green Easter egg' is still in once piece. Yours had so many melted, dented and disintigrated parts it's a miracle you were alive to be rescued," he said. "I'm surprised it was able to fly out to Jupiter honestly."

Lemaire shook, outraged. "How dare you talk about my ship that way, and how dare you not rescue my precious yacht!"

The eldest then narrowed his eyes at Lemaire. "Look Lemaire - how many times do we have to tell you - We only rescue people - International Rescue isn't a towing service," said Scott.

Their captive rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. You instead insist on destroying my beautiful, expensive machines," he said. "What did you do to this one? Melt it in lava ore? Launch it into Jupiter's red spot? Just go and crash it like you did the Solar Wind..."

A punch to the gut silenced him. "Scott didn't crash that ship Lemaire. You did that when you stupidly went into the comet's coma," said Virgil.

"Not to mention you'd been very dead if you stayed in that ship," said Scott. "You would've been with this new one too..."

"I insist it's still the finest equipment this side of the Western Hemisphere," scoffed Lemaire.

"... And my friend and I insist that it was made with at least five recalled shielding plates. You were lucky you didn't cook out there from the radiation," said Scott, shaking his head in frustration. "Or get buried under the tons of lava it received five minutes after we saved you."

"Balderdash - you just didn't want to rescue my ship, and instead of working with me, you shoot me..."

Scott growled. "Yeah, here you are complaining about a damn ship that caused our youngest to end up with a concussion when a piece of it fell on his helmet," he said, bristling in memory. Alan hadn't been seriously hurt, but he still owed Brains big for the improvements to their helmets. "He's lucky to be alive, no thanks to your stupidity. It's time you learned a lesson from your decisions."

Lemaire rolled his eyes. "Oh so that's it. You sedated me so you can punish me," he said. "You know the World Government is against torture."

"Where we are they have no jurisdiction," said Virgil a dark laugh gracing his voice. "But don't worry, you won't have any scars - well physical anyway."

Lemaire swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" he said warily.

"You'll see," Scott said smugly as he gestured toward the darkness. "Come in Sally."

Grandma Tracy came in, carrying a tray.

The man swallowed hard at the sight of what was in her hands. "No, not that, anything but that!" he said. "I promise I'll never do anything to put International Rescue in undue danger! I'll give up trying to become a celebrity on dangerous finds..."

Virgil clamped a hand over his mouth. "Too late, you must pay for your bad choices Lemaire," he said, picking up an item from Grandma Tracy's hands.

He looked at it, grinned - then quickly removed his hand to force the item into Lemaire's mouth.

The dangerous adventurer coughed and tried to spit the item out but it was no use. He was forced to take a bite and seeing the men's and woman's threatening glares, started chewing.

It was absolutely vile - worse than the just slightly well done steak with barely underseasoned garlic butter he had at a recent dining expereince.

Lemaire was also now regretting saying that was the worst meal he ate - it was five star dining compared to this torture.

He then swallowed, trying turn his head away. "Please, stop - I'd rather you punch me, anything but this," he pleaded.

Scott shook his head as he grabbed another item from the tray. "Nope, you're going to enjoy the entire plate before we let you go," he said, and seeing Lemaire try to move his arms up to sedate himself, nodded to Virgil to keep the man's hands down. They weren't going to mention that Brains had already turned the sensors off anyway.

Lemaire cried out, making more pleas and demands to get them to stop, but no avail. He made plenty of promises, even to the point he agreed to sign a form to pay International Rescue for damages he caused going on his crazy travels at double the cost before the trio finally gave him some peace from the torture, leaving him in what was really the sickbay.

He lay on the bed, crying and deciding that he would rethink some of his decisions to avoid facing the wrath of Scott Tracy and his "workers" again. Safer, more boring adventures were better than what he just went through.

Meanwhile, the Tracy trio went into Brains' lab and watched as Lemaire mumbled his pledges to International Rescue. They would let him go in a few hours, having already contacted his wife where she could pick up her soon to be tranquilized husband. Madeline actually was amused at their idea to get Lemaire to listen to reason, and applauded them for it.

But for a few minutes, they chose to let him stew in his misery. "I can't believe that worked," said Virgil with a broad smile. "I think he's actually going to change."

Scott nodded, frowning. "I think so too - it's just too bad that we had to go to this extreme to get him to stop putting us in so much unnecessary danger," he said. "He's nearly killed Brains, Alan, Gordon and me with his foolishness. My head still hurts from that concussion on Haley's Comet."

Virgil chuckled slightly, only because he knew Scott was exaggerating. It had been a year since that incident. "Yeah, Alan still talks about that first 24 hours back to Earth. Said he didn't know what was worse, dealing with your concussion checks or Lemaire's demands for a ship menu instead of ration bars," he said.

"I think both, but Alan did so well on that rescue," said Scott, pursing his lips. "Do you think we've done enough though?"

Sally chuckled and stepped forward. "I think so Scott - Lemaire is an absolute fool, but even he has his limits," she said, carrying the tray again to the brothers. "You definitely tortured him enough to make him have a change of heart."

Scott looked at the tray at the items again. "I think you did well too on the torture part Grandma," he said, gulping himself.

Grandma Tracy tried to glare at him, but smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know - you may hate them, but my charbroiled cookies that taste like feet actually DO have some use - don't you think?" she said, smiling broadly. "Especially eating a whole plate of them?"

For the first time ever - and if asked now they would deny it to their graves - Scott and Virgil actually agreed in front of her.


	15. Manhandled

"Come on five more minutes Scott," said Virgil.

"No Virg."

"At least one more time."

Scott shook his head, trying to fight the annoyance - or was that laugh - boiling in his stomach. "No Virgil - you can't take another ride on it," he said, trying to pull the man up.

Virgil pouted. "Aw, come on Scott - she's beautiful, and tiny! My Tiny Thunderbird Two. Please, one more time?"

"Virg - no. I've already told you that we had to go," he said, manhandling his brother out of the machine, located next to a Merry-Go-Round at a thankfully minimally damaged Supermarket.

It was a bit of a struggle pulling 230 pounds of pure muscle out of a toy that was built for someone one quarter of that weight.

He was still thankful that there was no one taking photos of them - in their full International Rescue gear uniforms, actually playing on the toy.

If there was one blessing however - it was that Virgil did finally listen and got out, before promptly belching in Scott's face.

The fumes made him step back a step, as though they could also make him drunk, before he wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulders.

Scott sighed, thinking as he tried to get his brother back to Two.

International Rescue was called out on a rescue at a winery in California. An earthquake had struck the Napa Valley, and in the 20 seconds it lasted, not including a few aftershocks, thousands of acres of land were damaged, including the town they were currently stationed.

International Rescue was called out specifically to one Vineyard, the Star Amethyst, located near the epicenter. A family was touring the wine cellars when the earthquake hit, causing a minor cave in thank to sturdy construction.

It wouldn't have been bad except it was the wine fermenting room, where the buildup of carbon dioxide from the process could quickly asphyxiate the family.

Virgil and John - called to earth because they needed the extra pair of hands, were called to the scene, having the strength and nimbleness to handle the tighter situation. Through careful drilling, rigging and lifting, the duo was able to rescue all six people, thankfully all conscious with minor injuries.

They didn't expect once the family got out safely the room's ceiling would break open further from an aftershock, or the at least ten 1,500 gallon wine containers to burst, causing John and Virgil to fall into a pool of wine.

While the carbon dioxide levels had reached safe levels, Scott and the others were thankful they were near the scene to rescue their brothers from drowning.

They were not however able to prevent either from taking a few large swallows of the mixed wines they fell in, having removed their helmets to give oxygen to two of the children.

Though both brothers had thrown up a good portion of the alcohol to avoid being poisoned, it didn't mean they still didn't suffer the side effects.

Scott's thoughts were interrupted when Virgil pulled his arm one direction. "Hey Scott look... Zebra Cakes," he said, pointing to a spilled truck of them by a damaged grocery store.

He tried to reach for one, but started to fall over from dizziness.

The eldest held on to the brother and helped him stand up again. "Easy there Virgil. I know you're hungry, but not so hungry to want to eat asphalt," he said, trying to again direct his brother to safety.

Virgil however was having none of it. "C'mon Scotty... please may I have one? I haven't had one of these for ages," he pleaded.

"And you're not going to have one now Virg - who knows what happened to them? They could be tainted - remember Alan and the spring rolls?"

"Yes, I do S-Stoccy, um Scotty," said Virgil drunkenly. "But these are all wrapped and in their boxes... all closed...see? Please Scottie-dog, I don't wanna eat Grandma's feet."

Scott quirked an eyebrow, making sure he heard right. "Grandma's _feet_?"

"Yeah... feet cookies that taste like a foot. Her feet."

" ** _Right_**... I'm sure she will love hearing your comment," Scott muttered as he tapped his comm. "Thunderbird One to Three and Four, how is it going with John?" Gordon and Alan Tracy were a block over, having had to chase their wayward brother who had escaped their corraling.

To their dismay, for as drunk as John was, he was surprisingly agile.

The drunken astronaut however made an appearance on the small image projector on Scott's arm. "Oh, look at the pretty blue and silver kitty cat," said the astronaut, smiling broadly.

Scott did a double take. "Blue and silver kitty cat," he said, confused.

Virgil took a look at him, and then laughed. "Yeah - but you're not a kitty. You're a human Thunderbird One," said the man, who then tried to jump on Scott's back for a piggyback ride.

Fortunately for the slighter man, Scott was able to move away and keep his brother from putting him in traction. "Uh, Virgil, why don't Thunderbird Two and you eat Zebra Cakes," he said, rapidly choosing to grab a couple of packages from the opened van.

After quickly scanning them for any and all toxins as well as damage, finding them all clear of any, he handed one to Virgil.

The younger man saw them and gleefully opened the package, looking like a really large, but joyful, three year old.

As Virgil ate his reward, Scott heard John give a weird squawk when he was tackled by Gordon and Alan.

"Got you," said Alan, voice a bit squeaky as the two youngest held on to their brother for dear life.

John however turned and looked at Alan, staring at him as though he was an alien from some far off planet EOS made up to prank John.

Then he laughed. "Oh, what a cute puppy dog... who's a good puppy?..." he said, as he rubbed the top of Alan's head as though scratching a dog's head.

Alan puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "John, I'm Alan, and you're drunk," he said.

"Alan huh? - why would someone name you after a wrench?" said John, confused.

Gordon chuckled. "Probably the same people who formed the Mercury Seven," he said, hoping to get him to remember they were named after those brave astronauts.

John tilted his head and continued. "Mercury - Hg on the periodic table, abbrievation of hydrargyrum. Atomic number 80, Atomic weight 200.592..."

As the astronaut rambled, Gordon did a face palm. "I should've known - he's either childlike or a walking Encyclopedia," he sighed. "It's amazing, drunk as a skunk and he's reciting the periodic table elements in the actual Latin."

Scott shook his head and chuckled. "I know, but has he tried to ride one of those kiddie rides?" he said.

"No - haven't seen any," said Alan as he and Gordon started to wrangle their red haired brother to Scott's location. "Why do you ask?"

Scott looked at his immediate younger brother and sighed. "Well... Virgil managed to find a working Thunderbird Two kiddie ride, kind of like the old ones you see at a supermarket..."

Gordon blinked. "Don't tell me... he didn't..." he said, and when Scott nodded, he laughed. "He rode a kiddie ride?"

"Oh yeah - several times."

Gordon noticed however the man was sitting near Scott. "How did you get him out?"

"Very carefully. You'd think he of the two would've been able to handle his liquor," said Scott. "I think he's worse."

Virgil however looked up and saw John on the screen. "Hey guys - I've got Zebra Cakes," he said joyously, showing several handfuls of them.

John stopped his dictation on the element Rutherfordium (atomic number 104) at the comment. "Zebra Cakes?" he said, rubbing his hands in delight at the mere mention of the treat. "Why didn't you say so Biggle..."

"Virgil's my name ... or Virg... I think," said the man. "I'll save some for you."

"OK, I'm coming over with the two golden monkeys clinging to me," he said and started to walk in such a swaying motion even WASP trained Gordon thought he was going to be seasick.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Yeah - these 'golden monkeys' are the only reason you get to eat one so just say thank you Gordon and Alan and be done with it," he said.

"OK - 'thank you Gordon and Alan and be done with it'," said John.

Alan looked at an astonished Gordon. "You _did_ tell him to say it," he pointed out.

"I know - I just never expected John to be so drunk he'd actually follow through making a bad joke," said Gordon as they started walking, middle brother literally in the middle of the two.

However, John's dreams of vanilla cake with cream filling topped with chocolate stripes were fading fast the closer they got to the supermarket.

John could start to feel his head grow light and the world sparkle and dance in lights and darkness. He then felt a prickly cold sweat start to come across his brow, confusing him.

Gordon and Alan, feeling him stagger, paused. "John, are you OK?" asked Alan.

The astronaut looked at the two, having a moment of clarity in his drunken state. "No - I think you'd be... better... ca..." he said, then passed out.

The two youngest, half expecting this, were able to keep their brother from hitting his head and lowered him to the ground.

Scott rushed over as Gordon took John's vitals. "He'll be all right, he just fainted," said the aquanaut. He then leaned over to check John's eyes right as said brother burped in Gordon's face. "Urgh... and tried to have me join him in La La Land."

The eldest smiled at Gordon's exaggerated handwaving to remove the smell. "Virgil's also tried with me," he said, chuckling. "Can he be moved?"

"FAB. He just needs to sleep this off," said Gordon. Scott nodded and helped the other two lift their senseless brother to where Virgil sat eating his sixth Zebra Cake.

He frowned when he saw John. "Why is he taking a nap on the asphalt?" Virgil asked.

"Because it's more comfortable," said Gordon, chuckling in spite of his worry about the two.

"Oh... I thought he wanted to fry an egg on his head," said Virgil, taking another bite out of the treat.

Scott took a breath and let it out. "Virgil, John's fainted because he's accidentally had too much to drink," he said gently.

"How do you accidentally get drunk?"

"Long story. We need to get him - and you - to Thunderbird Two, OK?"

"Why?"

"You need a nap from eating all those Zebra Cakes," Alan said quickly, not wanting any of them having to explain, at least yet.

"OK," Virgil gave a bleary look at Scott, and then stood up.

Virgil went right back to Two all right - the supermarket toy version, sitting in it.

Scott was to the point he wanted to bang his head against the wall, but refrained, if only to avoid Gordon and Alan having to deal with a trio of two drunk and one concussed brothers.

"Virgil - that isn't _your_ Thunderbird Two," he said instead.

"Yes it is... she's just in plant form. Needs water to grow," said Virgil seriously.

Scott was going to argue with his brother, but studied his brother after the straightfaced comment.

Seeing Virgil starting to show similar signs as John, he turned to his younger brothers. "Can you carry John to Two on your own?" asked Scott.

Gordon and Alan looked at each other and nodded. "FAB, but it may take a bit," said Gordon, having noticed the same issue. He kneeled by John's head, wrapping his arms around the senseless man's waist. "Are you going to be all right?"

The eldest nodded. "FAB. Get John in Two and in a med pod. Alan, you keep watch over him while Gordon helps me get Virgil back."

Alan nodded "Got it - uh, FAB," said the youngest as he grabbed John's ankles and lifted.

The two were hindered slightly by John's weight, but made quick progress to Two.

Scott stayed with Virgil, who was now frowning and growing embarrassed for some reason. "What's wrong Virg?" said the eldest.

"I don't think I'm in Thunderbird Two," he said. "It isn't growing."

"No Virgil, you're not," he said, then pointed up to the real vehicle. "But you and I could go feed the bigger one that is growing."

Virgil glanced sideways at the truck full of desserts and sighed. "Can we bring some Zebra Cakes with us," he asked wistfully.

Scott thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, we'll bring some with us - but only if you agree to leave this Two and head to the one you fly."

"OK, I'll head on with you," said Virgil with a smile. Scott returned the smile and walked over to the truck, gathering a couple more packages of the treat.

He then went to the ride again and bent over Virgil. "Ready to head home kiddo?" he said teasingly.

"Not a kiddo Scotter... Um, Scott," said the man as he stood up.

His head reeled, making him stagger, but felt warm arms wrap around him.

"I've got you Virgil," said Scott in that calm assurance needed during rescues to keep a patient in the same state.

Privately he was thankful that Virgil hadn't lost consciousness right then and there - he was stronger than Gordon and Alan, but even he couldn't carry the man over his shoulders.

Gordon was already on his way down the platform and looked at the duo. "John's doing OK. He woke up and puked up some more alcohol," he said, wrapping his own arm around Virgil.

"That's not OK," said Virgil. "How much has he had to drink?"

Scott tried so hard to not laugh at the irony. "Oh, about 15,000 gallons or so, like you," he said. Seeing Virgil's perplexed look, he continued. "It's OK - it was a rescue at a winery. The people you saved are safe - just you two got caught in a grape juice bath."

"That's good. I promised them I'd let them feed my Thunderbird Two plant Zebra Cakes."

Gordon did a double take. "Thunderbird Two plant?" he said.

"Yes, the one I'm growing at the supermarket. I don't need to eat anymore Zebra..." he started, only to pause.

The others stopped and looked at their brother as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Scott, Gordo..." said the brother, in an unnervingly clear voice.

"Yes?" Scott said, but then noticed the man's eyes flutter as he paled. "Not again..."

The eldest's pleas were unheard."I-I think I'm go... goin.. t-t..." he trailed off as he slumped to the ground.

"Faint," groaned Gordon as he and Scott balanced their brother's weight, with some difficulty.

They lifted their brother in a two person chair, grunting slightly. "Yeah... no more Zebra Cakes for you," said Scott as the two carried their brother the rest of the way to the lift.

They made quick work raising the platform and situating their brother in the sickbay next to John.

Gordon, Alan and Scott looked at both brothers, sighing in relief they were finally completely safe. "I forgot how much of a lightweight both of them are," said Scott.

"Lightweight? Scott - John alone was 182 pounds of deadweight - that ain't light," said Gordon.

"I mean both of them and alcohol," Scott amended, carding a hand in Virgil's hair.

Alan looked between his brothers and frowned, worried. "So, are they really going to be OK Scott?" he asked.

"FAB. They'll just need an IV for now to stave off the dehydration and watch for any more vomiting," said Scott. "Virgil's eaten at least three packages of Zebra Cakes from my count."

"Six - no seven," said Virgil as he woke up. "I think..."

He looked around Two, eyes wide. "I don't believe it, I'm in Two," he said awed.

Gordon quirked an eyebrow at the man's comment. "You're always in Two, she's your ship. What's so different?"

"She's grown from her plant - and I missed it," he said, yawning. "What happened?"

Scott, Gordon and Alan simply smiled. "A lot bro, but I think it's time for you to get some more sleep and let us fly you home OK?" said Alan, pulling a cover over Virgil's shoulders.

"FAB - keep an eye on my Zebra Cakes plant OK?" he said, fading back into slumber.

The three sober brothers simply chuckled. "OK Virgil, we will," said Scott, who decided that, while both brothers would not like hearing about their antics, would feel that saving six lives was worth the embarrassment of their drunken behavior.

Now he just had to ensure Gordon didn't use the footage for blackmail later on.


	16. Bedridden

"46, 47, 48, 49, 50... Fifty tiny bloomin' ceiling roses," sighed Parker. "I never thought she'd have so many in one room..."

The stalwart chauffeur and friend of Lady Penelope tried to shift in the bed to get away from the ceiling's elegant, but repetitive, masonry, only to yelp in pain.

Parker sighed, having been painfully reminded as to why he had been bedridden for the past nearly five weeks, three and a half of them at the Creighton-Ward main residence.

It was a simple case with Lady Penelope in London, with the additional help of Gordon and Virgil in Thunderbird Two. Go in, stop a group of Luddites who were on top of a hydroplant trying to destroy its power generators and flood the nearby town, and then head home.

They were mostly successful in the first two parts, with Virgil and Gordon helping wrangle the subdued Luddites into the holding cells of Thunderbird Two until the GDF arrived.

None of them saw the remaining two Luddites try to get revenge.

Virgil had been inside his beloved 'Bird when he heard a cry of pain from Gordon. Rushing out, he saw Gordon lying on the ground, unconscious from a blow to the head.

He rushed over to help Gordon when the Luddite came out to try to repeat the deed. The Luddite wasn't expecting a grizzly bear of an older brother with a temper to match in Virgil.

As the two struggled, the second Luddite pulled a horse and cart full of explosives and charged toward Lady Penelope.

Parker saw it and shoved the woman away, receiving a sharp blow to his right hip and leg in the process as they hit the cart.

Even then, and to that day he didn't know, Parker managed to grab on to the cart and pull himself up as it passed by him. The Luddite, surprised tried to struggle with Parker, playing dirty.

He didn't know Parker had a doctorate in dirty fighting, and the younger man was out cold before a flint could spark.

Parker, still running on adrenaline, moved to stop the runaway cart. To his dismay he found the lead ropes for the horses had slipped in between the pair, with the beasts still at full canter.

Worse, full canter on a very narrow ledge and cart full of explosives.

Sighing, Parker said a quick prayer and jumped, landing on the harness between the pair. He felt something pop and cried out in pain, but he fought through it as he reached for the halters.

Every so gently and calmly, he had the horses slow down and come to a complete stop, thankfully man, steed and load fully intact.

After that, things started to become a blur. He remembered Virgil and a recovered Gordon coming over in a pod as he climbed off the mount.

The next - sheer agony down his right side before he felt the strong arms of the two Tracys catch him as he lost consciousness.

"And 'ere I am - broken hip, broken leg bone with pins for all, cracked ribs, fighting off the last of the pneumonia..." he muttered as he shook himself out of his thoughts. While Parker counted his blessings that was the worst he got injury wise, and he saved countless more from drowning if the Luddites won - he was bored.

Sure, everyone came to visit: Penelope, the mutt - Sherbert, he corrected, the Tracys, Kayo, Grandma, Brains and MAX... but it just wasn't the same as being part of the action.

The only one who was a regular besides Penelope and Sherbert the first week and a half into his convalescence at the mansion was Virgil.

During that time, Virgil was there to carry Parker around for his more personal needs until a fellow worker at the mansion returned from vacation to assist.

Parker mentally made a note to buy Virgil that bottle of fine brandy the young man had an eye on as a thank you for helping maintain the last of his dignity.

Sure, the chauffeur and ex-thief could survive the indignity of it all, but he still craved his freedom, to be outside driving and helping...

Just then, his thoughts were broken with a soft knock. "Parker, may I come in?" asked Lady Penelope, cracking the door open.

The man sighed, and after managing to arrange the comforters and pillows in a way to look decent in his light grey pajamas gave a smile. "Yes you may M'Lady," he said.

To his surprise however, he heard the clink of a tray being rolled on a cart. More surprising though was the person doing the delivery. "Lady Penelope, what are you?..." he started, confused.

"Serving you a meal Parker," The young woman smiled and lifted the cloche. "Sausages, bacon, fried mushrooms, grilled tomato, fried eggs, baked beans and toast."

"A traditional English breakfast?" said Parker, smiling in delight as he rubbed his hands together. It was one of his favorite indulgences, occassionally eating it over the more common egg and cheese sandwiches he preferred on assignment.

Looking at the outside window, he was confused. Parker then looked at the clock, and gave a wry smile. "But at lunch?"

"Yes Parker - I thought you would like a change of pace from the normal beans on toast or another egg and cheese sandwich," said Penelope.

The butler smiled. "Thank you M'Lady, I'm sure I'll enjoy..." he said, then frowned as he looked at his plate again. "Wait - where's the black pudding?"

Penny laughed. "Oh, I tried to get him to cook it, but our 'chef' said he'd rather eat his grandmother's scrambled cornmeal eggs than cook black pudding," she said. "I may just have to follow through with letting her know of his preference."

There was something in the tone of her voice that made him smile. The incensed squawk behind the door made him laugh.

Then he looked her in thanks before speaking up. "All right, come on out. I know it's one of you Tracys..."

Sure enough, Gordon peeked around the corner, chef's hat askew. "Hi Parker," he said with a smile.

Parker gave Penelope a sly wink and continued. "You sure this is safe to eat M'Lady seein' as 'is Gran burns everything?" he said, mock suspicious.

Gordon narrowed his eyes. "Hey - I'll have you know that I've cooked this breakfast many times for Lady P," he said, miffed. "I wouldn't poison you, or at least after all you went through."

"You've cooked it for M'Lady - for breakfast," he scolded, but eyes lit in humor.

"Lunch actually," he said, but seeing Parker's expressionless face, backed up slightly. "Well, um ... that is..."

The chauffeur then chortled. "I'm just teasing Gordon. I've seen you create a ruckus in the kitchen a few other times," he said, starting to eat his meal. "H'It's I just like black pudding, but h'I'll let it go - this time."

He watched as Penelope and Gordon sat beside him, eating egg sandwiches and side salad, having eaten breakfast earlier.

Once they were finished, Gordon brushed off a crumb of egg from his mouth and looked at Parker. He noticed the longing looks outside and the smiles the older man gave the younger duo. "So, how are you feeling Parker?" he said.

"Still sore Gordon... and h'I'll admit a bit bored," he said.

"Bored?" said Penelope.

"Yes... while I appreciate the 'earty and 'eavenly meal, h'it's been three weeks since I've seen anything other than 'ospital or this bedroom," he said, growing a bit frustrated.

Penelope and Gordon looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, is that it Parker?" said Penelope with a smirk. "Well, I'll have you know that this breakfast is one of the few surprises we have for you."

Parker looked up, confused. "Surprise?" he said, only to watch Gordon use his watch as though controling something.

Moments later, Parker's eyes widened at what he saw. A low hum filled the room as the called item came into the bedroom. "My word," he said, sitting up as Gordon cleared the tray from the bed.

In front of him was a hovering chair of the finest made materials and ion energy. There was even a broad plank out in front for his leg. "For you Parker," said the aquanaut, handing a separate control box to Parker.

The older man took the device, then looked at the younger two, tears in his eyes. "'Ow?" he simply said, trying to keep a stoic expression.

Gordon chuckled. "We figured you could use a change of scenery, and needed a transportation that wasn't Virgil's arms."

The man flinched in memory about a particularly painful carry that jostled the pins in his hip. "And I thank you for that, as well as the others," he admitted, studying the details of the machine.

Then looking far younger than his 50-plus years, Parker smiled. "Can H'I take it for a test spin?"

Penelope and Gordon chuckled. "Of course - we planned on a simple walk around the grounds so you can get used to the controls and make sure everything is set to proper speed," said the young woman.

"Proper speed M'Lady?"

The aquanaut laughed and answered instead. "Yeah - about that... Alan and Scott got to test it, and both got a little too enthusiastic with the speed controls," he admitted, carding a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"And h'I'm sure you fixed it for old Parker here. Certainly 'ope it isn't Thunderbird One or Three speeds," said Parker as Gordon helped the man shift from the bed to wheelchair.

"No, more like Thunderbird Four speed, not too slow, not too fast... always reliable," said Gordon. Parker for his part just scoffed at the brag, but only to keep appearances.

Penny chuckled. "And on that note, why don't we see the ponds and lawns?" she said. "Unless you'd rather be bored and alone again?"

Parker carefully tested the controls of the wheelchair and smiled. "Yes, h'I'd like that trip very much," he said, then smiled as they started their walk. "Oh and M'Lady, Gordon?"

"Yes Parker?"

"With friends such as the two of you? I'll never be bored," he said joining in his friends merriment at the comment.

Hovering alongside the young couple, Parker smiled at finally being free from the bedroom after a month. Sure, he was sore and wouldn't be cleared to drive for a while yet, he was thankful. He had friends who went all out to make him happy, just as he had Lady Penelope and to a lesser extent Gordon, all these years.

And Parker privately admitted that, just for once, when Penelope placed Sherbert in his lap, he happy to see the pug.

Parker also then appreciated why Penelope dotted on the mutt as he scratched Sherbert's head. He was good at bringing warmth to Parker's aching bones, as though it was Sherbert's way of saying thank you for saving Lady Penelope.


	17. Drugged

"OK, I've got the last wire attached to the board you needed me to fix Brains," said Gordon from inside Thunderbird Four, which was in its water-filled launch bay by Thunderbird One.

"RAD Gordon. Let the s-solder cool before you install it in the console," said Brains from his station next to Four's bay. The duo had been working on a new sensor for the Thunderbird's console that would allow him to detect the slightest sonar wave vibrating water.

It was their hope that it would allow Gordon to improve his rescues as well as prevent criminals from trying to sneak up on the ship to destroy or steal it.

Gordon still shuddered how close the Hood and Chaos Crew had come to doing so just a month prior during a rescue in the Bering Strait. Only his superior boating skills saved his life and vehicle.

He shook his head, clearing it as Brains continued. "OK... I think it's c-cool enough for you to install the b-board back," said the engineer. "Be sure to place it exactly in the same place it was taken out."

"Sure Brains, I'll go dive through the chute with it and dunk it in the water first," teased Gordon, rolling his eyes. He naturally was being sarcastic, if only because he knew Four as well as Brains did - even better. That said, he wondered if Brains would realize tone and not take his comment literally.

"You most c-certainly better not Gordon! You w-will electrocute yourself," chided Brains. "I would h-hope EOS' stinger would be a l-lesson on the dangers of electricity."

Gordon had finished installing the board back in it's proper location and laughed. "Brains, relax - I'm kidding. Trust me when I say being knocked out by one of those 'stingers' she can create was bad enough," he said as he closed the panel. He then laughed. "Took nearly two days for my hair to stop standing on end."

The engineer chuckled in memory. "Yes, that w-was funny," he admitted as he saw a green light for Thunderbird Four's control panel. "All right, everything is g-go for test. I will send a series of s-small vibrations into Four's launching tank. Let me know the m-moment you detect them on your sensors."

"FAB Brains, will do," he said as he flicked a switch.

To his dismay, the power went out completely. "Um... Brains was that supposed to happen?" he said trying to figure out the short that put Thunderbird Four into darkness.

Brains however looked on his screen, finding a red exclamation point. "No... but it appears the new circuit may have overlapped a failsafe on the controls," said the engineer as he punched some buttons. "Confirmed, the board caused the system to shut down as a safety."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Great... anyway I can restart it?" he asked. The only option he had was to use the emergency exit, but if it was used, it would mean Four was out of commission until a new door could be installed.

He heard a grunt of affirmation however. "RAD. It should restart in the same way you turn on your Thunderbird," said Brains.

The aquanaut chuckled and started the process to turn on his beloved Four. At first, the monitors lit up as they normally did and started to contact Brains.

He took a sigh of relief and studied the monitors, growing more puzzled at what he saw.

It wasn't the normal numbers he associated with the start of his beloved Four.

"Hey Brains... what does this small 'o' mean?" he said, looking at the monitor.

But that was the least of his worries - the letter started to divide and blur, dancing around as much as the butterflies in his stomach were sinking into his stomach.

He tried to find reason to the oddity, but instead blacked out.

888888888888

Outside in the lab, Brains was puzzled at his findings. He had only half heard what Gordon said. "I'm sorry repeat Gordon?" said the engineer, only to hear slow, labored breaths before a thud. "Are you a-all r-right?"

A faint hiss lingered in the air, as did the sound of Gordon's breathing.

Brains' eyes widened. "G-Gordon? Do you read? Answer me please," he said, and not hearing anything, pressed an emergency comm, continuing. "B-Brains to John, Scott, someone, I need your help!"

John's avatar popped up from the dial. "I see that Four's system is out. Are you in need of assistance with TB4's controls?" he said, confused as to why the emergency alarm. He knew the duo were installing the new program, and given Brains' occasional issues with his inventions, had already been ready to rescue his brother if the program fizzled and he was stuck in Four.

"No, I think something's wrong with G-Gordon. He was chatting with me during the restart, but went quiet," he said. "I asked him to repeat a comment when I heard a th-thud."

Any humor John may have had about helping "a tuna fish from the can" chilled right then. "FAB, scanning Four," he said.

He frowned at the report. "You were right - Gordon's unconscious."

"How?" said Brains, hoping his invention didn't harm the younger man.

"Unknown, and visuals are still down," said John as he continued looking for a cause through just Gordon's vitals.

Virgil, who was in the lounge with Scott stood up. "Release the water from Four's launch bay. Scott and I will be down shortly," he said.

John tried, but shook his head. "The command for the drain is glitching," he said, now working to fix the issue.

Scott pursed his lips as he ran to a point by the stairwell. "Keep trying John. I'm going to launch down Four's chute instead to assess the situation," he said. "Virgil, set up the medbay and once John's able to drain the bay head there via the docking ramp."

"FAB," said Virgil, heading to the secondary elevator.

Scott however hit a hidden button by Virgil's chute to Thunderbird Two, opening a large panel in the wall next to the rocket painting.

He then used the step that jutted out as well and dove head first through the hole. The water slide lead him down a series of twists and turns that would take him to the little yellow sub.

Instead of the normal suit up sequence Gordon would have however, he was just supplied a small breather for his mouth that would allow him to make the small distance swim from the landing in the bay to Four in comfort.

He was quickly deposited into the bay and swam through Four's dive hatch. He then close it to ensure it didn't flood, before manually opening the emergency wall separating the control room from rescue pods.

Inside, he found Gordon, lying slumped in his chair over the control panel, thankfully with the comm still on to aid in communication.

"Gordon!" he said, quickly checking the senseless aquanaut for head or spinal injuries. Finding none, he then freed the man from the chair.

Lowering Gordon's chair back as though to dive, Scott then dragged Gordon to the back room, laying him out. "Virgil, I've moved Gordon to a safer position," Scott said, checking his brother's vitals.

"What's his condition Scott," asked Virgil.

The eldest frowned as he put a hand on Gordon's carotid to check his pulse. "Still out. His pulse and respiration are OK, but could be better," he said, starting to lift an eyelid. "No signs of head injury or other trauma...I..."

He then paused as a bit of vertigo, and shook his head. "I... what?"

"You what Scott?"

"I'm fine," Scott said instead, not too sure if he was being honest.

Brains frowned at the comment. "That isn't w-what Virgil asked Scott," he said.

Scott however wasn't really hearing Brains, nor Virgil and his multiple demands.

He had a cold feeling in his stomach, as though he dealt with this feeling before. "I ... um... know... it's..."

Virgil said something, but Scott was having trouble deciphering the words.

He then turned to the control panel and looked at it, puzzled. "John... Brains... what does a blue screen with a small yellow 'O' in the corner mean?" the eldest said blearily.

John quirked an eyebrow, puzzled at the response. "Blue screen, and small yellow 'o' - as in Oscar or Zero?" he said, trying to confirm the description so he could troubleshoot the issue.

Brains fidgeted with his glasses, starting to think. The screen's description sounded awfully familiar, but he was having trouble placing it.

John however was more worried about the fact he heard a moan and thud. "Scott? Can you read me?... Do you copy?" he said, and getting no response, frowned. He hated not being able to pull up Scott's biodata at the moment, caused by the reboot. "Virgil, I think Scott's lost consciousness too."

"Oh terrific," muttered Virgil. "How's the code coming with Four's bay?"

"Fixed. I've just about drained the bay - have two stretchers ready and bring them to the infirmary."

"FAB," said Virgil. "Do you know what's the cause though? "

"Negative on cause Virg... but Scott's comment about the screen was odd," he said, then scratched his chin in thought. "I don't recall any screen that had that on the Thunderbirds, even when EOS saw me as a threat and locked me out."

Brains working out the solution through John's EOS comment and his engineering of the 'Birds, gasped. "Oh dear... I t-think I know what it means," he said.

Seeing Virgil about to enter the Thunderbird, put his hand up. "W-wait Virgil! Do not go in there without a full air tank and mask," he said.

The medic paused and turned, confused. "Why?"

"Because otherwise, you also will f-fall unconscious ..." he said.

"How do you know?"

Seeing the two awake brothers stare at him, perplexed, Brains continued. "Gordon and Scott are suffering from the Omicron protocol..."

8888888888888888

About an hour later, Gordon moaned at the feeling of cotton in his head and the unpleasant foam mattresses and sheets of the medbay beds.

Inwardly, he was puzzled until he started to remember helping Brains install a computer program in Four, the blackout and restart.

After that however, things grew fuzzy, then dark.

He heard shuffling near his head and turned, opening his eyes. "Hey Virgil," he said, trying to swallow. "I feel like I ate the Sierra for lunch."

"I bet," the medic chuckled and sat his brother up to sip some water. He then tapped a comm on the table. "John, Gordon's regained consciousness."

"FAB. EOS was kind enough to let me know before I turned on the comm," chuckled John. He wasn't going to tell anyone though she had been doing these alerts ever since the stinger incident, even if Gordon wasn't on Five, not wanting to play Q*Bert anytime soon.

Gordon ignored the quip about the annoying AI and continued. "What's going on?"

John and Virgil looked at each other, then at their aquanaut brother. "We'll tell you when Scott comes to," said John, warily.

Gordon bolted upright. "'When Scott comes to?'" he said. Sure enough, Scott was lying on a bed next to him, out like a light. "What happened to him?"

"Four happened to him - and you."

"Four happ-?" the younger man said, then shook his head. "OK, so let me rephrase: why is _Four_ to blame for Scott and me being unconscious?"

A groan from the prone man next to him interrupted the rant.

"I'll wake Scott Van Winkle there and we'll explain," said Virgil, walking over to the bed. He gently shook the man's shoulder.

Scott was having none of it however. "G'way Virg, it's Saturday," he mumbled.

"No, it's Wednesday, which fits well with the woe we experienced," said the artist, laughing. "Come on, wake up."

Scott reluctantly opened his eyes, trying to moisten his mouth from the cotton-like feel. "Yuck, did I go swimming through a cotton gin stand?" he said.

"Not quite," kidded Virgil as he helped his brother sit up to drink some water.

Gordon however ran a hand through his hair, looking at John. "OK, can someone explain to me what happened?" he said.

John cleared his throat. "Well, you managed to knock yourself out restarting Thunderbird Four," he said simply.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "I can kinda tell that bro, but how is Four to blame? I didn't do anything to get shocked or concussed, and the oxygen levels were..." he said.

"You were g-gassed," interrupted Brains, preferring to not hear all the reasons for Gordon's condition.

Gordon and Scott looked at the engineer, shocked. "Gassed?!" exclaimed Gordon, but noting his symptoms before and after blackout, it did make sense.

Only problem was, he wasn't sure how that could occur, and looked at Brains for answers.

The engineer nodded reluctantly. "Yes. I d-didn't think Jeff had put the program in the Thunderbirds however," he said.

"Put what program in?" said Gordon, growing more perplexed. He knew his 'Bird inside and out, so the news was a bit surprising.

"The Omicron protocol. If I had known I would've put the c-chip for the sonar detector in a different location..."

Scott tilted his head. "Omicron protocol?" he parroted. It was not a program he had discussed with his dad when the Thunderbirds were created.

Brains nodded again, and knowing if he gave a full and proper explanation it would be full of stammers and stutters, taking longer, deferred to John.

The astronaut nodded in understanding. "Basically, the Omicron protocol is a defense weapon, just in case we were ever hijacked by someone wanting to steal the Thunderbirds," he said. "Dad and Brains created the program to disperse an anesthetic gas Brains discovered, 'Omicron', if anyone other than one of the five of us tried to use our vehicles."

Brains continued. "We even tested the program on One to see its effects. It w-worked perfectly, but we were unsure of its need and chose to not install it," he said, then adjusted his glasses.

"But why didn't you know about the 'Birds being equipped with it later?" inquired Gordon.

The engineer started to speak but was silenced with a polite cough from the hologram near them.

"I think I can explain Gordo. I looked at the data to see when it was installed," said John instead. "Based on the timestamp, I think Dad installed the program after I was injured in that kidnapping attempt by the Hood, to ensure our safety. Why Brains wasn't informed I don't know."

Gordon shook his head, confused. "But even if he didn't know Dad installed the program, I was using my own 'Bird, John. I shouldn't have been knocked out," he said.

Brains blushed deeply. "True, it shouldn't have activated at all without pressing a button under the dash, and even then it would activate only if there was an intruder with you," he said. "That said, I think when Four was restarted, the computer board with the new sonar chip set off an electric charge, and the Omicron's program read it as a hijacking attempt..."

"... Leading to my unwanted nap," The aquanaut finished.

Scott frowned. "Maybe for you - but what about me?"

Virgil gave a half smile. "Well, you'd been fine if you kept that rebreather in your mouth for a moment longer until you got an proper air tank instead of spitting it out upon arrival," he said with a smirk.

"He might've needed air Virgil," he said.

"True, but there were oxygen tanks with masks nearby to aid him in breathing," pointed out the medic. "You should've first taken precautions for yourself in case Gordon's unconsciousness wasn't due to a physical injury."

Scott wanted to retort to the "they didn't know Dad installed it" counter, but refrained. Virgil was right - Gordon could've passed out from all sorts of air issues with Four in a flooded launch bay.

So instead he continued. "All right, we all undergo a few drills to prevent having one of us become a second victim - again," he conceded, then turned to Brains. "So, do we have to worry about our own 'Birds attacking us?"

Brains shook his head. "Not exactly - Thunderbirds One, Two, Three and F-Five do not need the sonar chip. I will however ensure their programs do not automatically t-trigger upon a reboot," he said, already heading back to the lab to start.

The brothers sat on their beds, in a chair or floated in space. "So, are you two feeling better," asked John, seriously.

Gordon nodded. "Yeah, just head full of cotton and hungry," he said, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. "In fact, I'm willing to eat one of Grandma's cookies to get rid of the bitter licorice taste in my mouth."

Virgil and John however started laughing, confusing him. "What's so funny about the side effects of Omicron?" asked the aquanaut.

"You really think a licorice aftertaste is the worst of your troubles?" said Virgil with a smirk.

"Yeah... why?" Scott said, and looked at the duo a bit more warily.

John laughed. "Oh... just that while you were under, you both started saying some interesting things from the Omicron gas," he said.

"What? What did I say?" said Gordon, only to have the brothers start to leave, cackling at some of the memories.

Gordon and Scott stood up, with the former chasing Virgil and Scott trying to get EOS to let him into Thunderbird Five.

The AI was refusing to lower the elevator, lest she face the perils of Q*Bert, or worse - be chased by pickles, eggs and sausages while playing Peter Pepper in that arcade game "Burgertime" for not obeying John's orders.

Needless to say, Scott and Gordon didn't find out that day the stories, but had a sinking feeling that one day the their brothers would use them to embarrass them...

... or worse, share them with Alan and Kayo.


	18. Hostage

Some days, it seems the only thing that will cure all ills is ice cream.

That sunny Saturday in August however, it was not solving anything for Alan, though he wished it did.

He had a feeling Virgil would feel the same way - if he wasn't currently lying unconscious next to him in that ice cream parlor.

The family had taken a rare break from rescues to go visit the mainland, this case Australia to go surfing and, for Virgil, a surprise trip to the Sydney Opera House as a guest pianist.

That particular day though was a rest day of sorts, with the family able to do some shopping, visit museums or other tourism attractions, or even go to the beach and people watch, something they couldn't do on the beaches of Tracy Island.

Alan had asked Virgil if he could join the artist on his visit to the Art Gallery of New South Wales instead of with John to an observatory and space museum.

Virgil agreed, but hadn't missed the tics Alan had when he was nervous about talking to a brother about a personal matter. It was especially true when Alan had rubbed his hand on the back of his head so much the artist thought he could see the beginnings of a bald spot.

After finishing their museum tour, the two brothers sat down on a bench outside. Virgil watched Alan again rub his head, and gently grabbed his hand. "You know bro, if you keep that up we'll start seeing your brains," he joked.

Alan flinched and pulled away, drawing concern from his older brother. "Alan... that was a joke, but if I've offended you I'm sorry," said Virgil.

The youngest gave a half smile. "Nah, I'm glad you think I have them. I'm starting to wonder if I do," Alan said, trying to kid.

"What do you mean by that? You're one of the smartest kids I know - in fact, I think you intentionally slack off because you've already done your lessons before Grandma assigns them."

"It's nothing..."

"No, it isn't nothing. I was surprised you wanted to go with me to the gallery instead of the observatory with John, but I think I know why," said Virgil. Seeing Alan flinch, the raven haired man put a hand on his shoulder. "OK, c'mon, spill it. What's bothering you bro?"

Alan took a deep breath and let it out. "I've started doubting myself in our job," he said.

"Doubting yourself?" said Virgil, frowning. "Come on Alan, you've made some great on the spot decisions on res- on the 'job' that saved your life many times..."

"But what about yours?" pointed out Alan.

"Ours? Alan, what are you talking about here?"

Alan looked around, and noticing the decent sized crowds around them, not to mention Virgil's minor slip of the tongue, motioned for the elder to follow him to a quieter part.

Once they sat down at the new bench, Alan ran a hand across his chin and leaned forward to rest it on both hands. "Do you remember the space station rescue that left me stranded on my broken rocket sled?"

Virgil nodded, but then frowned. "Alan, second guessing what you could've done to prevent that is normal," he said, shuddering in memory. "You were stranded in the middle of space with the one tank of air, slowly asphyxiating..."

"Yeah, I get that reasoning, but that isn't the end of the story," said Alan. "The next time I was in space, it was a set of simple repairs outside with John. I got to a joint to fix a bolt, and ..."

"And?"

"And... every time I thought I had tightened it too tight, I'd loosen, it then the reverse. I then got this picture in my head that whatever I did Five broke apart, separating John and me," the youngest said. "I then freaked out. John heard me screaming and went over to calm me down."

The medic's frown deepened. "John didn't mention you had a panic attack," he said.

"I know - but it's because it was my first time back into space and he didn't want to get me into trouble," said the youngest, looking away in shame. "My attack got worse - I nearly took a swing at his helmet, thinking he was the Hood trying to keep me from saving 'John' from a meteor storm..."

"Not unlike what caused the break up of the station," mused the older brother, except the storm was naturally made.

"Yeah. We grappled for a bit until EOS grabbed me with her claw so John could put me out."

"So that explains the 'who' John had to use the Snooze Button on," mused Virgil, scoffing at the slightly ironic name. Brains had created a specially made bubble sticker dart full of a tranquilizer that would allow John to attach the device on to a breathing apparatus' air flow hose without causing decompression.

When it came in contact with the canned air, the drug would then vaporize for inhalation in the mask, allowing him to sedate a combative victim in space. The stickers could also be applied to the skin as a normal injection as well if used on earth.

Alan nodded. "Yeah, and ever since it seems that whenever I see any of you, I start thinking what if I can't save you?" he said, shivering in memory. "I seriously thought I couldn't save John that day, and it was far less dangerous than some of the stuff I've dealt with in space."

"Alan, it wasn't too long after that accident. Flashbacks could happen, leading to doubt, which is why John made sure you both stayed close to Five," said Virgil, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "But trust me, when the time is right, you will be able to save us."

"Really?" said the younger man, skeptical.

"Yeah, really. John, Scott, Gordo, Kayo, me - we all trust you with our lives. You've just got to trust yourself that you can do it," he said, then his stomach growled. "And my gut is trusting me to get something to eat. You want some ice cream? My treat."

Alan's eyes lit up in humor. "So, I can get one of those 'everything and the kitchen sink' ice creams?" he said, teasing.

"Not quite - I don't want Grandma to decide that I have to eat a dozen of her doughnut door stops as punishment for you not eating dinner at that five star restaurant she's made reservations for," he said, chuckling. "There's an ice cream store a couple of blocks down. Let's get a small cone and wait for the others to finish their adventures - though Grandma and Kayo may have to drag Scott and Gordon off the beach by their ears."

Alan's grin broadened and they stood up, chatting as they went to the store.

When they opened the door, Alan and Virgil were expecting to have to decide between chocolate chip, strawberry cheesecake, fudge ripple and butter pecan ice cream among others.

Instead, the robber behind the door decided Virgil could have the "Luscious Linoleum" flavor instead when he sharply pistol whipped the man over the head.

Alan heard the noise and turned, only to see Virgil's eyes roll back before he hit the ground.

"Virgil!" Alan turned to aid his brother, only to hear a click. Looking up, he saw the barrel of the thief's gun, and out the corner of his eye, noticed a second robber trying to finish filling up his loot bag.

Then they heard the sirens, and now a few minutes later, Alan and a still oblivious Virgil were part of a hostage situation.

This time however, they were on the wrong side of it.

"C'mon cops, we've got two hostages here. Just let us out and they won't get hurt," said the taller of the duo from behind the door. The shop owner had managed to escape mere minutes before the brothers came in, and had called the police.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Tell that to Virgil when he comes to," he muttered as he checked his brother's vitals. They were strong, but he was concerned with the fact his brother was still out cold.

"Shaddup," said the one sitting on one of the stools, keeping an eye on the two hostages.

"No, I won't shut up - my friend is hurt," said Alan, deciding it was best to have the robbers think they were not related. "And for what? A bag full of maybe a few dollars?"

The one by the door sneered. "Hey, we've got to start somewhere, speaking of which... empty out your friend's pockets," he said, pointing the gun at the two.

Alan started to retort, but hearing the hammer click, did what he was told. Finding Virgil's wallet and a small wooden pocketknife among other items, he removed them.

"Here you go," said the young astronaut bitterly, handing the two items over to the thief.

"Now we're talking," said the man as he began to riffle through the contents. The other one came to see what new loot they collected, not noticing Alan palm a third item he found in Virgil's pockets. He didn't know why Virgil had them, but he guessed they were a precaution.

The younger crook chuckled. "Hey Dale, we've got ourselves the jackpot," he said looking at the ID. "We've got ourselves a Tracy.

"So?"

"So - They're rich, like literally dripping in money," said the other man, pulling out the cash. "This is easily thousands alone."

Dale gave a shark like grin. The name finally connected, especially in regard to charitable donations. "Yeah... this robbery is peanuts. We have the whole farm - we'll be swimming in dough," he said. "Now we've just got to take him with us. The cops won't shoot one of their big donors."

Alan briefly panicked. It was bad enough his brother was still knocked out, but he couldn't leave him to the mercy of the two crooks.

So, he shook his head. "That won't be easy pal," he said with a slight smirk.

"Who asked you? He's not going to give us trouble," scoffed Dale.

"Wouldn't be so sure there. I mean, you *do* realize he's unconscious right?" said the younger man.

"Yeah, hasn't moved since Josh hit him. So...?"

"So, just because someone's unconscious doesn't mean they're easy to carry. If anything, they're _worse_ because they can't help you bear their weight," said Alan, telling the truth. Inside he was furiously thinking of a plan.

"Like you could carry anything heavier than a feather stringbean," snorted Dale.

"You'd be surprised actually. I've carried someone about your height and build before - when my flat went up in flames," said Alan, rolling his eyes at the implication. He did concede however it may explain why he wasn't hit either.

He then continued. "Anyway, you're better off here and demanding a car so you're not lugging around his deadweight."

Dale paused for a few moments in thought, then growled. "Yeah - better we have that. Josh, keep watch over the blonde while I make the call," he said.

The other thief growled. "You should've kept it quiet with the names," he said, watching the two Tracy hostages.

"Why? One's out like a light and the other is collateral," said Dale, turning his back on the scene to call the negotiator. Alan gulped slightly, not liking the implication the man considered him unnecessary.

He pulled out the item he stole from Virgil, palming it. Alan hoped his plan worked as he again checked his brother's vitals.

Josh however pointed his weapon at Alan and Virgil. "How's he doing," the man barked.

"Still out cold," he said, lifting one of Virgil's eyelids to check pupil response. Best he could make in the fair lighting was his brother was going to have one major headache when he came to.

"Can you wake him up?" said the thief, annoyed.

"Not really - that's nature's call... but we can try to help by turning him on his side," said Alan. "I'll need some help though to turn him."

Josh nodded, putting his weapon down.

Dale saw this exchange and came forward punching his colleague in crime. "Don't do that Josh! We don't want them to escape," he snarled.

Josh snarled back. "The blonde can't escape us - we'd flatten him in an instant," he said. "Besides, we'll lose our green ham if we can't take our piggy bank with us. He's got to wake up."

Alan heard the two continue to argue the point, wisely choosing to stay out of it and prepare his own little trap.

A loud growl finally stopped the argument. "Fine! You're right - always right," said Dale in exasperation as he then laid his weapon on the table.

They turned and kneeled, placing their hands on Virgil's hip and arm to turn him.

When they started to pull, Alan then dove, slapping two blue bubbles on their necks by the carotid artery.

The robbers backed up in surprise, standing. "What the hell," said Dale, trying to get the item off his neck. "These trackers?"

"Not exactly, some stickers..."

"Oh stickers? Real cute there brat," said Josh sarcastically, narrowing his eyes. "Just for that we'll just shoot you as soon as Tracy here comes to..."

Alan however smirked as he watched the two men's body language. "Oh no you won't," he said, noticing some familiar tells.

Dale started to retort, but felt the world spin. Looking to his left, he noticed Josh hit the floor on his knees, then slump the rest of the way to the ground, senseless.

He then blearily looked up at Alan. "W-what did you do," he said groggily, trying to reach for his weapon. The phone was ringing in the background, about to give another negotiation to the robbers.

Alan however pushed the man out of the way, letting the man join Josh on the floor. "Oh, just gave you a little poetic justice," he said. "You're going to have a nice long nap like my friend here... courtesy of the Snooze Button."

Dale wanted to ask more, but his eyes rolled back as he too passed out.

The youngest Tracy quickly checked the two to ensure the sedative fully worked and answered the phone to tell them the robbers were subdued.

He then returned to his brother.

To his delight Virgil was now conscious, if groggy. "Slick move bro, picking my pockets," he said, giving a smile as he pointed at the sticker on Dale's neck.

Alan however was right next to him, checking his vitals. "Thank the thief there for having me rob you," he said. "Rest now - don't move around too much."

"I'm fine," said Virgil, starting to sit up. He then grabbed his head, groaning. "But ... ow. Did you get the number of the airplane that crashed into me?"

The youngest gave a choked laugh as the officers entered in the building to arrest the two crooks. "Not quite, but you took a nasty knock bro. Do you think you can stand so the medics can check us out?"

Virgil started to nod, but thought better of it, so he gave a grunt of affimation and let Alan assist him up. The two headed out and saw their other brothers rush over to hug them. They had been contacted by the police when Dale informed the officer about having Virgil hostage.

"Alan! Virgil! Thank God you're all right," said Scott, hugging both before he and Gordon helped support Virgil.

"Not quite Scott - Virgil was knocked out," said Alan.

"But I'm alive thanks to you," said Virgil. "You protected me from those thieves. Who knows what they could've done?"

"I do - they wanted to take you with them for ransom," said Alan. "You were hurt and those jerks were actually arguing about whether or not to help you recover..."

"He's OK though Alan - and it's all because of you," reiterated John gently.

"It was a split second decision though... if I hadn't found those tranq buttons I..."

Alan looked at his artistic brother, happy and mostly healthy, when everything hit at once. Their discussion, the hostage situation, making a life or death decision, putting both at risk, saving their lives when they were at risk of losing...

Whatever train of thought he had seemed to skip a track when he found himself now hearing distant voices growing louder. "Alan? Can you hear me Alan? You fainted, you need to open your eyes now," said John gently if persistently as the youngest stirred.

Alan opened his eyes and was briefly confused to see his brother "flying" in the sunny blue sky, the effect created by wispy clouds on either side of his shoulders, then moaned. "Uhn... John, yeah I can, but why did I faint?" he asked.

"I'm sure the adrenaline crash there bro," said the red-headed astronaut, smiling softly. "Surprised you didn't do it sooner myself."

Alan groaned in embarrassment as Virgil chuckled in sympathy. "It's OK Alan - between the stress of taking care of me while I was unconscious, your quick thinking to use the Snooze Buttons on the robbers, other factors... you were going to bottom out at some point," he said. "But if it weren't for those sure decisions - no doubt - you wouldn't have kept me from being taken heaven knows where. You saved me."

The youngest looked at Virgil a bit puzzled as the medics started to check both of them. He then realized what his brother was saying and smiled. "Hey Virg? - thanks for the pep talk."

Virgil smiled. "You're welcome. Just one thing..."

"Name it."

"When we do get to have some ice cream, please make sure I don't get Rocky Road," he said.

"Sure, but why?

"That's what I was going to choose in the parlor," he said, then winced as the medic flashed a penlight in his eyes. "And now my head feels like a bunch of rocks."

Alan laughed. "You got it."


	19. Exhaustion

"John, you have got to go home. It's already a day past your required time off from Five," said EOS gently, showing great patience toward her creator in spite of the fact he had refused to listen to her for the past 2.3 hours.

And - just as it had been for those past 2.3 hours, John's answer was the same.

"No EOS, I've still got to make sure that Scott gets home safely. He's exhausted," said John, yawning and stretching. "Then I've also got to do the reports..."

"Your reports can be done at home, and Scott is within five minutes of landing on Tracy Island. I can take take over here and assist with calls."

John again shook his head, making the AI's circuits sigh. She knew her 'father' not only wasn't following safety protocols required by IR and Global One governing laws, he had been suffering all the symptoms of exhaustion himself.

She wasn't suprised however: the team had been running on rescues early nonstop in the past two weeks. It seemed the few weeks between Christmas and Spring Break, normally a time for celebrating and having fun, were nonstop work weeks for International Rescue.

John always was trying to ignore the rules of staying on Five - one month on and one month off. Scott seemed to be the second worse, followed by Virgil. If it was a season where it was warming in those weeks, Gordon tended to have the fight against exhaustion.

She had to admit however at least with 'Fish boy' and Virgil, they at least knew their limits and would take the mandatory breaks per rules.

John however was again not listening, but there was another who was. "John, this is Scott. Listen to EOS - she is telling you to head home. _Head home_ ," said the pilot as he finished his landing and post-flight checks of his 'Bird.

The astronaut snorted. "Like you can talk Mr. 'I can run on 2 hours of sleep and cold brew coffee - extra sweet'," he said.

The pilot's eyes rolled in the holograph image. "You're talking about _yourself_ \- not me - Mr. 'I live off cardboard food and 30 minute power naps," said the eldest. "Look, John - you come down here right now, or I'll come up there and carry you off Five kicking and screaming."

"I'd like to see you try _Scotty_ ," said John derisively.

EOS was trying to speak when Scott shook his head. "Nope - not until you come back down, _Johnny_ " he said snarkily, eyes narrowing. "And you're coming down here the easy way or the hard way."

John shook his head. "No I'm not. I've locked the elevator Scott," he said running a hand over the controls to secure the vehicle.

Or, he thought he did as he then swiped Scott's hologram away to cancel the call.

Scott tried to get his middle brother to answer again, but got the "voicemail" message that was used only between brothers.

He growled only to hear a beep from a comm on Brain's desk. "Scott, this is EOS, please respond," said the AI, showing her light circle.

"EOS - does John know you're calling me?" he asked skeptically.

"Negative... I'm calling because I'm worried about his health. He has had maybe three hours of proper sleep in the past 96 hours," she said. "He has taken none of the required breaks beyond those 'power naps' he likes to claim rejuvenate him."

"Three hours? ... So he's running on empty," concluded Scott. "And now is refusing orders. That's it... I'm going up there, even if I have to bust down the elevator door to open it."

The AI chose to not mention the disaster that taking out part of the heat shielding would produce if he did that, EOS chuckled. "That will be unnecessary Scott, he did not put in the correct code to lock it," she said. "All the more reason he needs to go home."

Scott nodded and quickly went to the elevator. He was thankful Brains had created a new uniform that was space rated, saving him time to not have to do another suit up.

The 20 minute ride was excruciating, but when he docked on Five Scott silently exited through the air lock to find his exhausted brother.

After using EOS' subtle lighted panel paths, Scott found his brother in the habitat ring, muttering something about whether he saw a new red star or pulsar in his notes.

This wouldn't have worried Scott except a. John knew the difference between the stars almost immediately, and b. he was trying write his report in the uneaten astronaut meal tray in front of him.

Literally in his meal - to the point Scott made out the word "nuisance" in the middle of the beef stroganoff and mashed potatoes.

The eldest took a quiet step, but for a ship that was pretty much run by one person who preferred zero gravity and AI, to John it sounded like a mastodon in a busy city.

He turned around. "EOS, why is Scott here?" he said. "I locked down the elevator."

"No you did not John. The code you gave was to turn the hot water off in the shower," she said, chuckling. "Fitting as it's time to go home to Tracy Island."

John however ignored the AI, standing and heading to Scott. "I'm not going home," he said, punctuating each point with a finger to his brother's chest.

"Oh yes you are John. You are exhausted and in violation of protocols that could get us into trouble," said Scott.

"Like you can talk - you're a walking code violation," said John, hackles raising. "Look at you, you're exhausted: pale skin, dark circles under your eyes, bet you haven't been eating much either."

"At least _I'm_ not showing the same signs _and_ trying to write reports _in_ my lunch," said Scott eyes narrowing.

As the two brothers started to argue more, EOS took a reading of both men and analyzed the data. She didn't like the readings of either.

"John, Scott, you are both exhausted and starting to register in the danger territory," she said, trying to speak over the shouts and pushing the two brothers had started to do. "You both must return to Earth and rest."

Her pleas however were unanswered as Scott took a swing at John. The younger man had just managed to avoid being forced to go home 'the easy way,' and turned, hitting a red button to stop the spin of the habitat ring.

Both men's feet came off the ground as the gravity turned off. John, having spent more time in space than Scott, was much more mobile and used his inertia to dive into Scott's gut.

Scott flew and hit the wall, knocking a few velcroed items from the table, including the stroganoff.

He looked at the processed mess that was now on his baldric. The man then growled as he threw the plate off, then pushed off toward John, taking a Superman like pose to hit his brother squarely on the jaw.

The astronaut again missed being decked - if barely, and grabbed his brother, now tangled in a bizarre version of an aerial dance. Both continued to grapple, searching for any means to subdue the other: punches, pressure points, even just slapping the other silly.

EOS however was perplexed at the bizarre behavior. "Scott, John, stop fighting. Neither of you are well. You need to return to the elevator and head down to Tracy Island for mandatory rest," she said.

Their response was for John to shove Scott into a control panel.

Seeing them starting to come dangerously close to equipment that could lead them to a fate much worse than being grounded, such as venting atmosphere, she quickly sent an emergency alert. "Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island - priority Foxtrot-Bravo-Five. I need someone to respond right away," said EOS, pleading.

"Virgil here EOS. What's your situation," said the medic, concerned when she used a code for an emergency.

"Scott has come up to Five to order John to rest. John refused and it has now escalated to a full out fight," said EOS.

Alan and Gordon, who had joined the group, frowned. "That doesn't sound like John - he doesn't like to fight," said Gordon.

"Not just that bro: he knows better than to fight in Five. There's too many things that can go wrong in space," Alan said, then looked up worriedly.

"So does Scott for that matter," said Virgil, whose eyes narrowed. "What are their vitals EOS?"

"Both are showing signs of serious exhaustion," said EOS. "Their sleep patterns are grossly inefficient, and neither have eaten a decent meal in at least a day if not longer."

There was a crash, making the earth-bound trio jump up in shock.

"That sounded like decompression," said Alan.

"Negative - they managed to crash into the bagel dispenser. It will need repairs again," said EOS. "Virgil, I'm afraid neither will stop until one has seriously harmed the other, or worse. I believe now the only solution will be to render both unconscious."

Gordon winced at her suggestion, remembering the stinger incident: his shoulder still would buzz at the word. He also remembered her vow to not do it again unless it was life or death.

Virgil however frowned, starting to have an idea where this was going. "And you need permission to stop it right?"

"FAB, after my poor judgment with Gordon, I must obtain it via code to use that level of restraint..."

The medic was already up and ready to take off. "You've got it - medic override Victor-Tango-Two. Put them out and keep vitals on them afterward until we arrive," said Virgil. "Alan, we need to suit up and take Three up."

"FAB," said Alan, rushing over to his launch chair to join Virgil.

88888888888888

In Thunderbird Five, EOS sighed as she watched Scott and John again throw punches. It would've been a fascinating study on how exhaustion affected the mind but it had gone on far enough.

"Scott, John, if you do not stop your fighting on the count of three you will leave me no choice except to subdue you," she said.

Scott's response was to shove John's dessert in his face, while his brother succeeded to knee him in the groin. The inertia nearly caused Scott to collide with a vital control button on Five.

Forget the count of three, the AI computed. "Initiating Epsilon protocol," said EOS, lights red.

Meanwhile Scott wasn't seriously injured thanks to gravity, but then growled and tackled his brother, wrapping an arm around his throat.

"Time to say goodnight John," said the eldest in regret, and prepared to use a choke hold to knock out his brother.

John's eyes fluttered, as though already growing faint in the hold.

The problem was - he felt weak himself as his head started spinning, confusing him.

Adding to that puzzlement was feeling the gravity returning to Five.

He looked at John, who appeared to be losing consciousness - or he thought so as sparkles started to form in his vision. His grip loosened around John's neck, falling instead to around his shoulders.

There was also something sweet in the air, a strawberry scent...

Scott had a few seconds to ponder the unusual smell before darkness descended and both senseless men hit the habitat ring's floor.

88888888888888

John slowly opened his eyes sometime later, and grimaced. He had a dry mouth and felt as though he had a head full of cotton. "Oh no," he groaned at his symptoms.

While he had the misfortune of being drugged a few times in his life, including a case where Parker and Lady Penelope had chloroformed him in a fake kidnapping to test him, that wasn't what was bothering him.

It was the fact his bones ached and his eyes were blurry - as they were when he was back on Earth.

Back on earth - and not of his own volition.

This made him furious and he tried to sit up.

Two pairs of gentle hands instead kept him down. "Easy there bro, we don't want you falling off the bed - again," said Gordon, chuckling.

John however tried to persist. "I'll be happy to listen to you after I kick Scott's butt for forcing his 'you're coming home John' hand and drugging me," he said.

Alan gave a wry smile. "Um... you won't be able to do that for a while," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you really shouldn't go and kick someone's butt when they're sedated themselves," said Virgil, who was checking Scott's vitals.

"Hey, I'm actually conscious here Virg... don't speak for me," said the man, batting Virgil's hand away as he started to sit up. "I want to know why he drugged me."

"I put you out? C'mon Scott, don't you think I'd a. know if I succeeded in incapacitating you and b. wouldn't have done to the same to myself?"

Scott opened his mouth to respond and after a moment, closed it. He then frowned. "No, you wouldn't have knocked yourself out," he said, puzzled. "So why are we both in bed?"

A mechanical chirp filled the air. "I believe I have the answer to that - I was the one who 'forced my hand' as John said," said EOS.

The two men in bed looked at each other then the AI's circular avatar. "You sedated us EOS?" said John.

"Yes, with the Epsilon program - the same drug used in snooze buttons," said the AI.

The eldest eye's narrowed in suspicion. "Can she do that John?" said Scott, questioning the AI's abilities and permissions.

Gordon however scoffed. "Um - hello, she went out of her way to turn me into a human Van de Graff generator," he said, rubbing his shoulder in memory. "Of course she could knock you two out if she wanted to."

"Plus, she had my permission," said Virgil, chosing to stop any angry retorts from a distrustful Scott about EOS risking their health or John saying she broke protocol.

EOS' circle lit up. "Correct, and I could've resorted to stingers. I felt however this would cause you more harm and instead I used the Epsilon protocol," she said. "I believed it to be the less harmful of the two anesthetic gasses available..."

"It is..." interrupted Virgil.

"... And the only one that will work on us without the need for a hijacker," concluded John. He hadn't forgotten the Omicron incident - and admitted that yes, EOS was being kind.

Scott however bristled. "EOS, I do want an explanation as to why you thought - permission or not - you needed to render John and me unconscious," he said. Memories of John slowly suffocating the first day they met EOS still gave him the occasional nightmare.

"Because of the two options that would result if the fight continued - I felt it was less harmful for you two to be sedated than dead," she said.

"What do you mean?" said John, as snippets of the actual fight tried to enter his groggy brain.

"John, I asked Virgil for permission to do this because you and Scott were fighting over leaving Five - and you almost did in the worst way possible," said EOS. "You were clearly not in control of your mental faculties."

Scott and John started to protest EOS' last comment, but then started recall the few minutes before their blackout

They remembered the punches, the hits... and paled at what the results could've been had she not intervened.

"I threw Scott into panels," said John, realizing some, if damaged, would cause them to lose oxygen in the compartment.

"... And I nearly choked out John," said Scott. "All because I wanted him to come down to Earth and get some sleep per rules."

Virgil frowned. "Yeah - you two got into a fight so dangerous to your _lives_ let alone health, when EOS asked for permission to stop you, I gave it," he said. "And I'll tell you something else: as angry as I was having to give her that, I'm more angry having to go into space to lug your sorry sedated butts home because both you're being idiots fighting in _airless_ space."

Alan nodded as he looked at his two stubborn brothers. "Nor do I want to have to help Virgil carry the two of you aboard again for the same reason," he added. "I mean seriously - zero G doesn't mean it makes carrying you guys any easier."

John and Scott had the decency to look ashamed. "So... now what?" asked Scott.

Virgil scoffed. "Well, I ran some scans on the two of you while you were still under and found out you're both exhausted, underweight from not eating enough and - at least as far as John is concerned, a bit dehydrated," he said. "You both are on bed rest for three days to recover and get some of that weight back. Light duty for another week and then we'll see."

The two men started to protest when Virgil put a hand up. "No arguments guys: you're right now lucky that's all I'm choosing to do. I could ground both your hides for three weeks after not taking care of yourself and especially fighting on Five," Virgil added. Seeing both brothers cower slightly at his forcefulness, he grinned. "Don't worry though, it won't be that bad - I've already told Grandma that Gordon and I will be doing the cooking right now and you'll be eating some of your favorite dishes."

The aquanaut laughed. "Now, why don't you get some rest while Virgil and I create my world famous lasagna with a Ceasar side salad," said Gordon.

Virgil scoffed. "Yeah... it's only because I make the lasagna and you make the salad _sardine crouton boy_ ," he said. Gordon gave a bark of protest and started to argue with his brother as they headed up to the living quarters.

Alan however looked at his two ill brothers and put a hand on both shoulders. "Guys I'm going to keep an eye on the two of them so they don't burn down the kitchen," he said, trying to make a joke. Viewing his two tired older brothers, gave a cough and continued. "You two get some sleep and rest. I'll check on you later when I bring dinner down."

John gave a smile as he yawned. "OK Alan, we will," he said and hearing a yawn turned to Scott. "Listen, I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry John," he started, and they both gave a chuckle. He then ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe we fought on Five though. That was the stupid part."

The astronaut nodded. "Well, all of it was, but honestly that fight only shows how bad off we really were though. I can't believe that we took that risk to our safety," he said. "If we hadn't had a referee... hmm... should we call?"

Scott looked at John and, seeing the man yawn, smiled. "Yeah, I think so, especially before we fall asleep again" he said as he tapped the com to five.

"International Rescue, how may I assist you," said EOS in a pleasant tone. Recognizing the two who had contacted her, EOS' lights lit up pink. "Scott, John, you are not to contact this number until you have recovered and are cleared by Virgil."

Scott chuckled. "EOS, we just wanted to call and say thank you for saving us," he said, nestling in his covers.

"Saving you?"

"FAB," said the eldest. Hearing the puzzled chirp in EOS' hologram, he continued. "You saw that we were in danger and called for assistance in Virgil, then took the necessary action, even if that was 'Rock-a-Bye Baby'."

"Rock-a-bye?..."

"A bit of sarcasm to being sedated," the man explained, then continued. "We owe you our thanks."

"You're welcome Scott. Just one thing I must ask," she said.

"What is that EOS?"

"Next time you and John choose to fight on Five, can you please at least not throw food?"

John scoffed as he sank into the covers, exhaustion starting to take over again. "Um EOS, you constantly throw bagels at me," he said. "Why are you saying that?"

"Well... in addition to the fact Scott crashed into the bagel dispenser again, you will also have to repair a drink dispenser," she said.

"What's wrong with the drink dispenser?" said Scott, yawning.

"Nothing - except due to your food fight altercation, instead of a carton of milk, the machine has become confused and dispenses a hard boiled egg."

The two brothers would've realized she was joking, but both were sound asleep before she could explain the punchline.

Seeing the sleeping forms finally reach REM sleep for the first time in days, EOS made a note to remind them of said joke again when they woke up to eat. EOS also made a note to find some way to use _sardine crouton boy_ on Gordon someday.


	20. Concussion

"So what are you going to do for Halloween Kayo," asked Virgil as he teasingly played "Phantom of the Opera" on the piano on Tracy Island the night before the annual event.

"Not be Christine to your Phantom," said Kayo in the same teasing manner, leading to Virgil switching to tunes to "Bye Bye Birdie."

Kayo laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Not like that Virgil, I have other plans though. I promised to work in 'Horror Hotel' in Denver."

Virgil smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Oh yes, I forgot. The haunted house in the ghost hotel - and one that raises money for the Harry Jamison Children's Hospital right?" he said, remembering. It was the hospital that helped save his life and foot after being injured in the same avalanche that took their mother so many years ago.

"Yes, and they have eyes on some new ambulances and hi-tech gel therapy equipment for burns. The hospital asked Tracy Industries if someone could represent them and work in the haunted house," said the young woman. "I asked Scott if I could be the representative and he agreed."

The pianist quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you had trouble with haunted houses," he said playfully. In years past, Kayo had seemed to always be frightened at the thought of even entering one.

"Nah - I've worked them for years. Going through them I _pretend_ to be scared so I can sneak a hug or two from one of you guys," she said, giving a playful wink. "I'm heading out in an hour so I can acclimate to the time difference. Don't want to fall asleep working in a haunted house."

Both heard a choked sound and turned, seeing Gordon walk over with a glass of lemonade. "Seriously, you think people _fall asleep_ in haunted houses?" he said, chuckling.

Kayo gave him an unamused look. "Yes - I had a friend at university who worked in them. One year, she had to play a tortured patient in an asylum," she said. "The beds apparently were so comfortable she dozed off. In fact, she slept a good 20 minutes in spite of the door banging by the evil physician and screams."

"Ah - nothing like relaxing to the comforting sounds of shrieks," the aquanaut said sarcastically, taking a sip. He then smiled. "Can we come?"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "If Scott and John give us clearance..."

"And we've already decided that as long as we took Thunderbird Two just in case we're called out, International Rescue is off for 24 hours," said Scott, coming in from the pool area. He received clearance from the GDF to land at an airbase near the town and they'd drive the rest of the way in a rental.

John's avatar popped up. "Not me - I hate haunted houses," he said bluntly.

"Why? It's a chance to spend time with all of us," said Alan between bites of a piece of MAX's homemade apple pie cookies.

"Yeah... but you don't remember the Spandex wall incident," said John, shuddering slightly.

Scott did a facepalm, groaning in memory. "Oh bro - I'm sorry, I forgot. You can stay up in Five if you'd like," he said.

Alan however looked at his fellow astronaut, confused. "Wait - he can stay? Why? John - what are you talking about Spandex walls?" he inquired. He thought that John would be happy to get a short break from Five, given that EOS was already pestering him to head to Earth a week before the end of this rotation. She did not want the second ever "Food Fight Five" due to exhaustion again.

John glanced at his older three brothers and Kayo, shrugging. "Short version - I was already scared from the other haunts, but then got a bit lightheaded caused by walking in a room full of broken mirrors, smoke and strobe lights," he said. "When you add someone suddenly coming out toward you from a wall, but not grab you, creating shape not unlike a wax monster... or worse _ghost..._."

Alan's eyes widened. "Your senses overloaded and then..." he said then frowned, crossing his eyes slightly.

"I passed out? Yeah - they still won't let me near that haunted mansion. Wasn't their fault, but I'm sure my spell wasn't good for business," added John. "Haven't been in one since."

"Oh man, I can see your point."

"It's OK Alan - besides, this is EOS' first Halloween and I need to help her learn the difference between a prank emergency call to IR and a real one," he said, then looked at Kayo. "Please don't take offense Kayo - I think you'll do well in your particular role."

Gordon's eyes lit up. "Role? You know what she's doing in the haunted hotel?" he said, leaning forward. "Come on, spill..."

"No way Gordon. I'm sworn to secrecy, under penalty of being dragged out of Five by my ear."

"Who said that?" the aquanaut started, only to yelp when someone grabbed his ear.

"I did Gordon. Only reason John knows is in case I'm needed for a rescue," said Kayo and then looked at her wrist com. She headed to the launch bay for Shadow. "Listen I'm heading to Denver. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and boys..."

"Yes," said the four.

"Happy Halloween," she said slyly and as the chair lowered, she gave a ghoulish laugh.

The five Tracys were silent watching the scene, only to jump when a loud crash of music startled them.

MAX raised his robotic hands up from the piano, playing innocent, but then gave a chuckling mechanical whirl at seeing his practical joke had - for once - worked.

88888888888888888

The next evening - four Tracy men were waiting in line for their turn to enter the Horror Hotel, a former luxury four star hotel long since abandoned. Its history however kept it from being destroyed, and after it was saved, two floors were specially set aside for the haunted hotel.

Gordon sighed, and fidgeted with his costume. "What time is it? It's awfully cold here...?" he said, trying to adjust his sleeves again to keep from slipping over his hands.

Alan, who had dressed as Speed Racer, chuckled. "Five minutes since the last time you asked, and you're cold because insisted on wearing a fish pelt kilt," he said.

"Hey, I look exactly like Finnick Odair did in 'The Hunger Games', the most handsome man in the book," said the aquanaut, adjusting the sleeves of his open front shirt, complete with mother of pearl and conch shell necklaces.

"You do know that Finnick Odair also was eaten by lizards right," said Scott, who was dressed like a 1940s Air Force major.

Gordon quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah - but he still won his Games, was from the fishing District - so plenty of water to swim in, got the gal in the book - he was the only one who married," he said. "Too bad Penelope couldn't come. She'd made a lovely Annie."

Virgil, who was playing a lumberjack simply because he forgot to buy a costume and refused to wear the Technicolor nightmare that Gordon said was his finest Hawaiian shirt, shook his head. "Gordon - you really need to read the books again. Peeta also married Katniss," he said as they walked further down the wait line.

Seeing, based on the number in front of them, they would be next, he continued. "So guys, let's just understand one rule: If we do figure out who Kayo is playing, we do not go and yell out her name all right?" he said, looking pointedly at his two youngest brothers in attendance.

The duo started to say something when John's image appeared in Virgil's watch face. "Right Gordon and Alan?" he emphasized. Seeing the duo nod their head, John continued, this time smiling. "Have fun all of you. Everything looks quiet for once around the world. The local authorities are taking care of the minor incidents."

"FA- um, all right John. We'll let you know when have completed the tour," said Scott as the usher lowered the rope for the next group.

They paid their dues and, after going up in the elevator to the floors, entered the haunted hotel.

8888888888888888

While the five were touring through the haunted rooms of vampires, asylum patients, and other characters, Kayo lay on her back in a floor hallway. She was thankful the managers of Horror Hotel were kind enough to put her in a more inconspicuous place to do scares, away from fellow workers to allow her contact to International Rescue.

Still, she certainly wasn't expecting one that would be - confining.

"It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic," she said, stretching her legs hidden behind a fake side wall while the top half of her showed underneath a ramp.

The ramp had an open hole, strengthened by crossbeams and Plexiglass, that with the added strobe light effect could make it appear someone was being electrocuted if they knew how act as though they were in agony and trying to escape.

And Kayo was good at pretending. So far, the scare had been successful, filled with shreaking women, and quite a few men, running away in horror.

Others had stopped and stared at the scene for longer than her throat would tolerate the screams, so she pretended to "pass out/die" and turned off the light so they'd move on.

She sighed and, not seeing or hearing any groups coming, turned on her watch. "Shadow to Five" she said quietly.

"Hello Kayo, how are things going at the hotel?" said John, smiling in the two dimensional hologram.

"For the most part well. I do however grow tired of 'Norman Bates in his mother's clothing' constantly walking over the ramp," she said.

John rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I thought you didn't have any workers crossing over to reset."

"I don't - I think he likes staying in character walking over 'a grave.' At least he's wearing denims underneath the dress," said Kayo, and hearing John's amused cough, continued. "So, can you tell me when my fellow brothers are supposed to arrive at my scare?"

John checked the scanner and nodded. "Yes, they will be coming to your location in a minute. Be sure to give them a scare of a lifetime."

The young woman chuckled. "FAB John... I'll contact you shortly after their scare," she said.

"Understood, Five out," and the holograph faded.

Kayo reached out to touch the switch to turn on the strobe lights when she heard a girly shriek from around the corner.

"Virgil!" said Gordon in a voice a half octave higher.

A bass voice chuckled. "Easy there bro - your fault for getting too close to the butcher," said the man as they rounded the corner. "And quit trying to climb on my back. I'm a lumberjack, not a tree."

Kayo's grin widened at the banter. "Showtime," she said, and when she heard a step and Scott's voice right at the ramp, she turned on the light.

She screamed and grabbed hold of the support beams to appear as though she was trying to get out. While she heard the four scream almost like little girls, she kept the illusion real and thrashed about, bouncing her head around.

The young woman was so into making the scene look real she barely had time to realize she may have taken it a bit too far...

888888888888888

After their initial - and embarrassingly girly - screams, the brothers listened and realized their friend was the girl under the ramp.

"That's awesome," said Alan as the group watched her get into the act, thrashing her head around.

When Kayo went limp moments later, they realized she was supposed to be "dead" and chose to move on with the haunts.

Gordon chuckled. "Wow, I thought I've seen some scares tonight, but that one sure was creepy," he said, giving a yelp when a skeleton Grim Reaper skeleton "statue" turned and waved at him.

Scott laughed at the silly reaction. "You think everything is creepy," he said as they rounded the corner to a crypt full of mummies and monsters.

Before any of them could find out what scares lay in wait, Scott's watch vibrated. The four looked at each other and found a quieter place to speak. "What's the situation John?" he asked.

John's visage appeared in the watch. "Guys, I think Kayo's hurt," he said.

Virgil's eyes widened. "Hurt? How?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to call me after scaring you, but when she didn't, I tried to contact her on her watch. No answer and the screen is facing the floor," John said.

"Understood, we're on our way," said the medic as the four then rushed back to the scare.

What they saw concerned them. "The ramp's strobe is still on. It wasn't when we started to go through the hallway," said Gordon as they walked to the scene.

After allowing some tourists to walk by them - under the embarassing claim they had to head to the exit being "too scared," they peered through the ramp.

Underneath was Kayo, unmoving in the flickering flash of the strobes.

Virgil kneeled down, hitting the Plexiglass hard enough to be heard over the scary music in the house. "Kayo, can you hear me. It's Virgil - give a wave if you hear my voice," he said, hoping that she'd do anything, even flip them off for calling her name out.

There was no reaction.

Virgil quickly removed a scanner from his pocket and ran it over the Plexiglass to scan through to Kayo. "John, I think Kayo's out cold. I'm sending you a medi-scan," he said.

Scott turned to the younger two. "Alan, do what you can to stall the next touring group. Gordon, find the security guard and let them know there's a possible medical emergency."

"FAB," said Gordon and Alan, heading to their duties.

John's voice filtered over the monitor. "Analysis complete. Confirmed - she's unconscious, but her vitals are stable," he said. "It looks like she may have a concussion. Get her out from under the ramp, and keep watch over her vitals. I will alert management as well you will have to remove parts of the wall."

"FAB John," said Virgil as the lights turned on and the music cut out. "Guess they got Gordon's message."

"Yeah, at least it'll make removing Kayo easier," Scott said as the duo started working on freeing their friend.

888888888888

"I don't believe this - I have jumped out of planes and cars, dodged all sorts of dangerous obstacles, survived a trip around the _sun_ with Alan... and yet I manage to get concussed banging my head on the floor of a haunted house," grumbled Kayo.

The young woman had regained consciousness not too long after the eldest two brothers removed her from the ramp. They were thankful there was enough space to lay the woman fully on the ground after removing one wall.

They were also thankful the medics allowed Kayo to be released in their care after finding out Virgil was a paramedic and would do concussion checks.

They were not grateful for her rant shortly afterward.

"Easy Kayo - it could've been worse..." said Scott, who was checking her eye response.

"How?"

"You could've pulled a Mellark, been electrocuted and given artificial respiration courtesy of Mr. Finnick Odair there" said Scott, tilting his head to Gordon.

"Oh... so that's why you had me go to find the guard," said Gordon rolling his eyes at "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire" parody.

Seeing Kayo chuckle however at the banter, he continued. "I'm glad to see you awake Kayo. You gave John - well all of us - a fright."

She gave a half smile. "I know - he's already told me this is all the more reason he's not going to a haunted house again," Kayo added as she was helped to sit up by the two oldest brothers. "So what's the verdict Virgil?"

"You'll live - but you're grounded for a week or so until the concussion clears up," said the medic in sympathy. "Plus, you also get to enjoy the neurochecks for the next few hours."

Kayo sighed. "Of course - just don't let Gordon or Alan fly my ride," she said, then grinned at the duo's outraged looks.

"I'm flying Shadow," said Scott as he and Virgil helped Kayo into a wheelchair to take them to the rental car.

Once they got her settled in the vehicle, John's hologram lit up. "Hey Kayo. Sorry I couldn't speak earlier while the paramedics were taking care of you, but I'm glad to see you're awake," he said gently.

"Thank you John for that, and for letting the guys know I was knocked out," she said. "I don't want to know what could've happened if any of the tourists had found me injured instead."

"They'd probably did what we did Kayo: contact security and turned on the lights. You just wouldn't have the Five Star service we can give you," said John, smiling briefly before sobering slightly. "Just one thing though."

"Yes John?"

"Please don't scare me Kayo by kayo'ing yourself in a haunted house again," he said. "I'd rather go through them again."

Kayo smiled. "Oh really? Well just for that..." she said, then seeing John cringe, laughed in spite of the headache it caused. "I'll make sure to next time have a pillow under my head."


	21. Harsh Climate

_**(Author's note: It's now November, but I want to complete all 31 challenge themes as this has been fun. Thanks to Helensg for selecting the theme and characters).**_

888888888888888888

"We-well thankfully we g-got h-home after the c-cows did," said Gordon as he blew air into his hands and walked around to stay warm.

"Even n-now you have to do the bad j-jokes," said Virgil as he walked over to his brother, enveloping him in a hug to share body warmth.

Gordon would've rolled his eyes, except he was afraid he'd pass out afterward. "I h-have to keep up-up the humor Virgil," he said with a shaky, and pale smile. He then pointed. "Besides - we really are still better than the c-cows."

The older Tracy took a glance around and nodded. "Yeah... we're not slabs of b-beef yet," said the man, giving a weak chuckle.

Privately he was worried if Scott and John didn't get to them soon Gordon would become one of those "slabs of beef" in the large meat locker they were locked in.

It had started off as a normal rescue - a factory fire that had spread across several blocks, threatening several other buildings.

Virgil and Gordon were given the task to help redirect the cattle to safety and prevent a stampede. Gordon might have favored the sea creatures but it seemed he had a knack for getting any animal to listen. His brother would drive a new pod, which featured larger version of a cattlecatcher to help gently redirect cattle.

The one time Brains' invention needed to work it did, and the two were able to direct the cattle to a fenced field where if they did stampede, they would have space to run.

The duo then got a call about a group of injured people in a nearby meat processing factory who were trapped. This time, Virgil had to put on the Power Suit, and they headed to the building.

They made quick work of the rescue, quickly rescuing the victims and taking them to the safe zone for further treatment.

Both had to return to the market to gather the Power Suit when they saw a pair of thieves try to steal it among other items.

Armed thieves.

Gordon and Virgil put their hands up at the sight of the gun and were ordered to enter the meat freezer. When they balked, they saw the larger of the thieves actually manage to figure out how to use the Power Suit, using it to force Virgil to walk.

As the quartet neared the freezer, Gordon and Virgil found it was still running and had thick, radio proof walls.

Virgil was quickly tossed inside thanks to the help of the power suit. He crashed into the wall shoulder first, hearing a loud thud, and slid to the ground.

Gordon, realizing their predicament if the thieves got both into the cooler, tried to fight them.

While he was able to place a special tracking patch on the Power Suit thanks to a pressing a secret button in his baldric, Gordon's victory was short lived when the non-suited thief pistolwhipped him.

Virgil thankfully had recovered his balance enough to be able to catch an unconscious and flying Gordon before he crashed into another wall.

The two fell to the ground, with Virgil cushioning the fall, and sat up in time to find the thieves close and lock the door.

Sure, Virgil tried the old kick the door down - even using his shoulder, but it was no use. The door had been jammed, the thieves hoping the fire would finish killing the men if hypothermia didn't.

He had cursed himself so many times about leaving the laser cannon off his baldric this time that it would take a bar of soap the size of Australia to get his mouth clean.

That was almost an hour ago, and while Gordon woke up a few minutes after the thieves left, the cold, harsh climate inside the freezer was starting to get to both of them.

Virgil again tried his comm to see if by some miracle he could contact John. "Nothing, n-not even a crackle," He said, frowning.

Gordon chuckled deliriously. "Hey, a K-Krackel bar sounds good right now," he said, patting his brother on the arm. He paused for a moment to study the arm... then took a big bite.

The older man yelped, and backed away. "Ow! Gordon why did you _bite_ m-me?" he shouted.

"You tasted good - a good c-candy b-bar... but I'd ... rather have hot ch... choco..." said Gordon, who then swayed alarmingly.

Virgil quickly wrapped his arms around his brother and helped assist him to the ground. "Gordon? Gordo, c-can you h-hear me?" he said, gently looking in the man's glassy eyes.

"I'm fine Virgil... but can you p-please get m-me off the c-carousel," said Gordon, eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Oh no... don't you pass out on me Gordon. Up we go," said Virgil as he sat his brother up. "Talk to me here - tell me something about the sea."

"Doesn't smell as b-bad as this place does," said Gordon.

Virgil chuckled. "Yeah, I think that's a good thing to say," he said, and seeing Gordon's eyes start to droop, he went and dug his knuckles into the younger man's chest.

"Ow! Don't do that! Hurts as bad as EOS' stinger thing-a-ma-bob," said Gordon. "Just as warm too."

The comment chilled Virgil's gut worse than the frigid air around them. He then put an arm under his brothers shoulders, forcing him to stand. "C'mon G-Gordon, we're g-going to w-walk again."

"No, I don't wa-wanna," said Gordon, who then kicked Virgil in the shin.

Virgil fought to not yell at the man for kicking his brother right on a shin bruise. "Well, you're g-gonna G-Gords... you-you're showing s-signs of hypo-pothermia," was his firm response as he started roughly manhandling the man into compliance.

Gordon balked initially but then realizing Virgil was warm, chose to instead to listen to him. They walked for a while, pretending slabs of beef were a giant slolam course, making jokes and telling what stories they could remember in their freezing mind.

The aquanaut then gave his brother a hug, enjoying the warmth. "Ah, just like a t-teddy b-bear," he said.

Virgil scoffed. "Yeah, that's w-what you always s-say. Big, soft and cuddly like a t-teddy b-b-bear."

"Not j-just that V-Virg, you're c-called that b-because you also keep-keep us sa-safe from nightm-mares and danger," said Gordon, who started feeling a bit lightheaded. "Hey V-Virgil, do you t-think Scott and J-John know where we are?"

"I hope so Gordon, we don't need to be popsicles - or Krackel Bars again."

Gordon smiled, and yawned. "No, but I h-hope they find us soon... otherwise they won't get to say good-b-bye..." he said in a childlike voice.

For the second time in nearly an hour Virgil's blood chilled deeper than the deep freeze. He stopped and turned his brother to look at him. "Gordon, d-don't you say that. They're going t-to..." he started, only to watch as Gordon passed out.

"Gordon!" he said as he struggled to keep his brother from smacking the ground and injuring himself worse.

Situating himself on the floor, he bundled his brother in his arms, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder, trying to warm his brother.

He gently checked Gordon's pulse, and found it there, but growing more sluggish.

"P-please wake up..." said Virgil, holding his brother close to share whatever warmth he could give.

But he knew time was growing short, and his fight to stay awake became harder and harder. He had already been feeling signs, probably before Gordon did, but worked hard to stay awake for his brother's sake. Now, darkness was becoming more and more tempting... beckoning... no, he was going to fight.

The semiconscious Tracy could hear distorted sounds of metal and smelled an acrid smell of heated metal and scorched steak.

Hands started to touch and feel his throat - lift his eyelids, touch his shoulder, complete with murmured voices.

Virgil however ignored them and began to panic when the blurry hands started to remove Gordon from his arms.

"N-No... NO! You can't have Gordon y-yet," said Virgil, only to find the hands won out and the aquanaut was pulled away.

This made him angry, complete with an adrenaline boost.

He shakily stood up, hearing strange warbling voices and again with the hands grabbing his shoulders. Virgil wanted to fight, to swing, but another pair of hands held on to his, pinning him.

Virgil still managed to free one and swung out, connecting with something fleshy, but it took him over the edge.

The same hands he was afraid of moments earlier now moved to wrap around his waist and under his arms when the pilot of Thunderbird Two finally gave into unconsciousness.

888888888888888

Gordon was feeling floaty, even with the painful tingle of needles - the sensation as well as an IV, as he woke up. He found himself lying in bed with several blankets covering him, gently warming him up.

He blinked around confused as to his surroundings, and tried to sit up.

Gentle hands however pinned him down. "I wouldn't do that Gordon..." said John kindly as he shifted to sit back by his brother's side.

Gordon groaned. "Yeah... I don't think the concussion won't agree with that," he murmured. "And, I'm still cold..."

The comments snapped him into full alertness and he again tried to sit up. "Virgil! Where is he John!" he said, worried that his brother gave up his life to save his.

"You could ask me yourself Gordon," said a bass voice, hinted with humor.

Gordon quirked an eyebrow at the response, while John and two other voices' laughter filled the air. "He's right next to you," said Scott, gesturing to the alert older brother in what Gordon now recognized as the medbay at Tracy Island.

Virgil smiled at his younger brother. "Well?" he said.

"OK, how are you?"

"Same as you. I woke up not too long after I collapsed in the freezer, but am suffering my own case of hypothermia."

Gordon however didn't miss the shoulder brace however and pointed to it questioningly.

Virgil half shrugged, favoring his injured right shoulder. "Well, when you get slammed into the wall with your own Power Suit, have to catch 170 pounds of pure flying muscle and deal with excess cold... of course you're also going to wind up with strained tendons and ligaments," he said wryly.

"Poor guy," said Gordon honestly.

"'Poor guy'? Gordon, you had a concussion and suffered hypothermia - you could've died. Why are you telling _me_ 'poor guy'?"

"Well, add a hook to that sling and you'd look like a side of beef," said the younger man jokingly.

Virgil didn't miss the pain in his eyes however. "Yeah, but I'll be fine Gordon - and with all due respect to where we were... I kinda feel like a slab of beef right now," he said with a forgiving, understanding smile.

Gordon chuckled in acceptance and burrowed under his blankets as Scott continued.

"As I was telling Virgil, we were able to locate the thieves using the tracker you placed on the Power Suit," he said.

"Well, at least the kettle drums in my head are worth it," said the younger man, and seeing the confusion, amended his comment. "I shot the tracker on the machine before I was pistolwhipped."

Scott nodded in understanding. "Anyway, we contacted Kayo to collect the suit..."

"... And I'm sure two other 'packages,' slightly damaged I expect," interrupted Gordon.

John punched his brother on the shoulder, giving a bland look. Seeing the humor in his astronaut brother's eyes however, Gordon realized he was correct.

He then continued. "And the 'packages' told us where to return to pick you two up," said John growing a bit more sober. "It was scary Gordon - we found both of you huddled by a meat slicer, Virgil holding your limp form in his arms. I thought you were dead, but found your pulse... then Virg..."

John faltered in his comments and looked away, confusing the two ill brothers.

Scott then took over. "We thought you were both unconscious, and went to move you to one of the warming hover stretchers. Virg however became combative protecting you," he said.

Privately, Scott was never going to tell them how much he was glad Alan had been up in Five for training when the fire call came, and stayed on the station instead. He, John and EOS - on a secure line, agreed to claim "video interference," when they contacted Alan after finding their brothers.

Scott still shuddered at the thought of the youngest brother seeing the same sight he did, especially with Virgil being so delirious that he was cursing out both brothers for helping Gordon, and the two restraining him as he fought them before his collapse.

The medic however was confused. "Combative? How could I be combative if you thought I was so out of it that you -" started Virgil, but the thought trailed off as he noticed the beginning of a shiner on his brother's left eye.

Scott chuckled. "Virg, I know you wouldn't have hit me if you were in full control of your senses," he said, choosing to cut off the guilt at the start. Seeing his younger brother nod, not pressing the issue further, Scott continued. "Anyway, we got you into Thunderbird Two and brought you home. The two thieves are in jail in solitary confinement."

"That's a surprise... most people don't want to do time in solitary," said Gordon.

"Most people also haven't had a 'Kayo kicking'," pointed out John as he adjusted the aquanaut's blankets. "Listen, Grandma Tracy and MAX are making some tomato soup as well as chicken noodle for the two of you to drink. We'll bring some down in a half hour. Get some rest."

"OK, smother hen," said Gordon.

John scoffed. "You're going to have to get more clever with me: Scott's the smother hen."

"I am not!" said Scott incensed.

Virgil however chuckled. "Um, Scott, you just tucked me in, checked my pulse again, made sure there was a full water glass and brought over a small teddy bear for company - which you just tucked in under my covers. How is that _not_ being a smother hen?" he kidded.

The look on the eldest's face when he couldn't find an explanation warmed the two frozen duo as well.

"Oh just get warm and well Virg, will you?" said Scott, mock scolding as he gave his brother a frendly punch to the shoulder.

"FAB, see the two of you in a while," said Virgil.

After John and Scott went upstairs, Gordon looked at Virgil. "I don't know about you but I don't think I'm going to get warm anytime soon," he said.

"We will Gordo - it'll just take some time," said Virgil.

"Yeah... but I wanted to say thank you Virgil for saving my life keeping me warm in the freezer," he said.

"You're welcome bro." said Virgil.

"But there is one thing I can't get out of my head."

"What's that Gordon?"

"I keep getting 'The Teddy Bear Picnic' in my head, I think from calling you a teddy bear."

"Yeah you called me one, but you didn't mention anything about a picnic," said Virgil.

Gordon frowned. "Huh... you know what, I think that song is telling me that when we get better, I take us out on a picnic."

Virgil smiled. "Sure, just one thing..."

"OK?"

"You may think I'm a teddy bear - warm, cuddly, a way to protect you from danger and nightmares, and should be rewarded with a picnic," said Virgil. "But you may _**not**_ bring Krackel Bars."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to confuse me as one again," he said, looking at his arm where the younger man bit him.

Gordon, seeing the bruise, remembered, and chuckled. "You got it - teddy bear."


	22. Friendly Fire

_**(Author's note: Apologies for the delay. This was probably the most challenging theme yet due to the nature of friendly fire and the Thunderbirds/TAG universe.)**_

888888888

Scott Tracy was in a race against time... and for his life.

He was dodging obstacles, jumping over obstructions, and trying to find some place to hide. Gordon would've been proud seeing his parkour lessons were paying off.

A whirling sound came to his ears and he dove, hitting the ground. There was a soft thud as the projectile instead hit an unfortunate tree, splintering it.

"Too close," he muttered. Scott would've taunted the enemy, but all he'd do is set himself up to be hit.

And he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Of all the crazy rescues he's been on, he never thought he'd be in a race for his life in an derelict amusement park.

There had been some teens, part of the Gremlin Gang, who broke into the sealed park and started to cause havoc.

It wouldn't have been so bad, except two of them fell into a sinkhole, causing a third of an old car ride to fall in it.

When one of the men was pinned by a car, breaking both legs, the others chose to flee and leave them to their rates.

The other man in the pit however decided jail was preferable and contacted International Rescue. Thunderbirds One and Two were called out, with Scott, Virgil and John at the helm, who was taking over for a flu-ridden Gordon.

The rescue itself went smoothly, with the injured man being taken into Two for care and the other one arrested. Once the officers left, Scott started to gather his equipment and head out.

He just barely managed to avoid the bullet that was aimed for his head when he kneeled. Sure they had their helmets on most of the time, and he had his on, but even they wouldn't have fully protected him from a gunshot to the head.

Scott had jumped up and turned around, finding several of the gang had returned and - seeing One, thought they'd try to steal it. Instead they found the ship had entered into lockdown, a couple painfully when shocked touching it.

Then Scott arrived, and while most of them had been dropouts, the Gremlins knew a ransom - "pay day" when they saw one.

Sure Scott still tried to run to One, but saw his path blocked by a group carrying a variety of weapons.

He had an option of fight or flight - and that lead him to his current situation.

He vaulted over another set of benches and turned the corner to an old roller coaster ride.

Scott kneeled behind the cars to try and catch his breath, but then a cold set of voices drew near.

"We have him mates. He's got no where else to run. Let's go fry that Thunderbird," said the leader, slapping the cold, hard steel of his metal bat in his hand.

The eldest Tracy paled and, jumping up, started running down the tracks and over the side again, nearing a cave.

As he entered, Scott saw a metal maintenance door in the side at the end. "Thank goodness," he thought as he quickly raced toward a secure place...

That's when he heard the rapport of a gun felt a sharp, agonizing pain in shoulder, hitting his ribs, then a cold chill of shock when he realized he'd been shot.

Scott staggered back, crying out in pain. Voices were growing nearing, and oddly distorted.

"Come out birdie... time for our supper," taunted the leader.

Scott turned around, growing dizzy, and got ready to fight. Inwardly he was saying goodbye to his brothers just in case...

There was another loud shot, maybe a ... cannon, Scott thought muzzily as he covered his head to protect it from debris.

Not feeling any additional pain, he looked up and saw the group charging him were now on the ground, motionless.

He was torn between relieved and scared for their health, but then realized there was another person still with him...

The pilot took a swing, only to have it easily caught by the other.

Then a pleasant tenor voice hit his ears.

Correction, Scott thought, a pleasant and _shocked_ tenor voice.

"Scott! Oh my gosh... I'm sorry," said the voice, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Looking up, he saw a shock of red hair and teal eyes. "John?" he said, confused.

"FAB... now hold on, I'm going to contact Virgil..."

'Oh that's right,' Scott mused darkly. 'I've been shot... but why is John saying sorry?...'

Before he could comprehend the thought more thoroughly, Scott's knees buckled as his vision darkened.

John's panicked "Scott!" echoed in his ears, and he was unconscious before his brother laid him on the ground.

88888888888888888

Even the hangover the morning after a drinking session when their dad went missing felt more comfortable than the way Scott was feeling as he woke up.

He was stretched out on a bed - and after a few moments realized it was his own on Tracy Island.

'Right, Gordo's in sickbay... quarantined,' he thought as heard a slight snore.

Turning his head left, John was resting his head on the bed on both of their hands. Scott started to run a hand through John's red hair to wake him when heard a poilte cough.

"He's been like this for the past couple of hours," said a new voice.

Turning his head to the right, Scott saw it was Virgil, who then checked his brother's pulse. "He must've been worried - I did get shot," said Scott, yawning.

"I know - he shot you."

Scott at first simply nodded and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Virgil however, saw the subconscious processing of his comment going through Scott's head and counted softly. "3, 2..."

Sure enough, the eldest bolted upright. " _John_ shot me!?" he said, waking up the middle brother.

John groaned and opened his eyes. "Shh...Keep it down, Scott's still..." he said, only to see his brother sitting up. "Hey, you're awake!"

"Yeah... no thanks to you. John, you shot me," said Scott, eyes narrowing as he let go of John's hand.

"I did," said the man matter of factly.

"You actually wounded me! I don't believe you could do such a..."

John backed away from the bed, already embarrassed at what happened. This was only adding salt to the wound.

Virgil however, seeing his brother's muscles tense as though to strike out, he clamped his arms around Scott's. "Easy there - we'll explain."

"Explain what? I'm lying here injured because John shot me instead of those gang members..."

"You're not wounded," said John.

"Not wounded? You hit me in the shoulder right by my ribs John. I remember the pain and shock of being hit," said Scott, eyes moving around as he searched his memory. "Then the gang members were rushing at me but there was a boom and they hit the ground... after that I turn around and..."

"Saw me before you passed out, I know Scott," said the astronaut, looking away, fidgeting under his eldest brother's cold stare. "But you're not hurt. Check your shoulder and take a deep breath if you don't believe me."

Scott, realizing that he had been yelling at his brother without seeing how bad his injury was, did check his left shoulder.

To his surprise - there was no gauze or sling for it, not even a bandage. Taking a deep breath he felt no agony associated with any kind of rib breakage.

Confused, he looked at his middle brother for answers.

"You were hit with a tranquilizer dart Scott - and accidentally might I reiterate," said John. "The cave was dark and even with our helmet's infrared goggles, it's not always easy to decipher details."

Scott leaned back, all anger seeping from him. "OK, I got hit by friendly fire," he said, and groaned. "But why do I feel so - yuck - though? I've been given tranquilizers before. Honestly, I haven't felt this bad since the day after Dad went missing..."

Virgil however chuckled. "Well, maybe if you had gone through your test to carry a tranquilizer gun with Brains' formula, you'd already know what it feels like," he said a little bit in sympathy.

After the incident in the meat factory, where Virgil and Gordon had been attacked by thieves and left to freeze in a meat locker, Brains had worked on some personal non-lethal weaponry for the brothers to carry on their person just in case of a repeat occurrence.

The only caveat was that the person had to be shot with a dart in order to understand what the person would feel being put under with one.

Every brother had agreed except Scott. He never said his reasons for doing so, but Brains respected his decision.

Now however he knew what the shot person experienced - willingly or not.

Scott shook his head in memory and continued. "So, what happened after? I remember hearing this bang..."

John chuckled. "That would be Virgil coming to save the day," he said. "EOS had alerted us to your situation and had Two return to the park. I got out to help get you to safety while Virgil brought more defense."

Virgil continued. "When they gathered in the cave, John tranq'd a couple including you accidentally, but they kept coming. So... I go and use the Epsilon gas cannon, shoot a grenade and ... the Gremlin Gang becomes Beddie-Bye Gang," he said, choosing to not tease Scott about how this was why they wore the helmets all through rescues.

"After they were subdued, we contacted the local police to take them to jail," concluded John.

"They're still there right," asked Scott, shuddering at the memory of "frying Thunderbird."

"Oh yes...breaking and entering is a crime, as is the unspoken one about harming a member of International Rescue," John concluded. "The rest you can figure out on your own."

Scott gave a soft, victorious smile at the thought of the men being captured but then continued. "So, Virgil - when can I get up?" he said.

The medic took another pulse check and glanced at his brother's eyes. "Oh, I'd say about another half hour. Your eyes are still a bit glazed and you're shaking - side effects of the drug," said Virgil. "I'll see if we can fix you a sandwich and something to drink. You certainly don't want what we had for breakfast."

"What was it this time?"

"Grandma's breakfast casserole," said Virgil.

Scott groaned and covered his head with the blanket. "Urgh... I'd rather be shot with a tranq dart again," he said, then peeked back out to glance around, hoping his grandmother hadn't heard. She might've actually returned the favor.

His brother however chuckled in sympathy, patted his brother on the shoulder and headed to fix the meal.

The eldest then turned to John, noticing him look away. "John, listen as you said it was an accident," said Scott.

"I know, but I still feel bad. If I had taken the time to let the night vision sharpen I wouldn't have hit you with the dart," he said, looking down in shame. "But that isn't it."

"It isn't?"

"No... I feel guilty because there's the part of me who says that you deserved it."

"Deserved it," parroted Scott, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah - remember when you let Penelope and Parker chloroform me for that kidnapping test?" he said, and Scott nodded. "Well... a part of me wanted to get revenge on you for that incident. When I shot you, I actually felt a brief moment of glee."

"Not surprised - you were pretty peeved when I told you about the Citaloxatine," Scott admitted, not too happy about the admission, but understanding.

"Yeah, when I saw you lose consciousness today, and by my own hand, I was ashamed of my reaction," John admitted. "I couldn't leave your side afterward - EOS even flew One home."

Scott motioned his brother to come forward and when he did, gave his brother a big hug. "John, it was an accident and could've happened to any of us. I'm glad you were there however to stop a couple of the creeps," he said, giving his brother a friendly boop to his forehead. "I just wish that I didn't feel as though Thunderbird Three sat on me and dumped its fuel on my head."

John chuckled at the remark. "Yeah, you're right, and I'm glad we still have the tranquilizer darts after what happened to Virgil and Gordon," he said, giving a genuine smile now. "There is one positive out of all this however."

"What's that?"

"Since you've now experienced what it feels like to be hit by a tranquilizer dart... you do qualify for using a tranq gun," he said.

Scott shuddered slightly. "I don't know John: That drug packs a punch.."

"True, but better the thug experience an hour or two of unconsciousness versus you getting killed by - from the gang's weapon haul: A metal bat, a set of heavy chain, three knives, two pistols, one sawed off shotgun, a crossbow and, oddly, a fire extinguisher... right?"

Scott paused at the list, mouth open at all the ways he could've died.

He then came to a decision. "Yeah... just make sure both of you tell Brains I was hit. I really don't want to go through it again simply because Brains claims he needs to test it out himself," said Scott.

John chuckled, patting his brother's shoulder. "Definitely brother."


	23. Self sacrifice

"Virgil, you and Kayo are near the package," said Scott quietly over radio. "I've got you in my sights."

"FAB Scott. We'll spread out and try to take them out on both sides," said Kayo as she and Virgil snuck behind some barricades and other low lying debris to get closer, pistols in hand.

Their "package" - Lady Penelope, was tied around a pillar in the middle of debris. They weren't sure how she got caught, but from the hulking men limping around as they guarded the prisoner, it wasn't easy.

Kayo tugged on Virgil's arm, noticing a weak spot in the guard. She gave a series of gestures on what she wanted to do to incapacitate them and free the young woman.

Virgil merely nodded quietly, watching as she started to sneak around a series of barricades, getting closer to where Penelope was.

He then heard Scott speak again. "Virg, Kayo needs to hurry. The guard is about to change and..." he said, only to hear a snap of electricity and a yelp.

"Scott?" said Virgil, panicking slightly.

"FAB - still here, that was close though. I think there's a sniper..."

This time there was a second shot, louder, before a yell of pain and a thud.

Virgil was going to call to Scott again, only to be silenced by an alarm bell. The two men guarding the captive started to make a move toward where he and Kayo were, shooting short bursts into the area.

"Not this time," he said, and peeking between a set of barriers, shot at one of the two men with his weapon.

There was a soft rapport due to the pistol's silencer, but it connected with the target. The man went down, motionless.

Noticing the second man now go toward his fallen comrade, Kayo instead went to where Penelope was, silently and stealthy sneaking behind the pillar to free her of her bonds.

Penelope felt the gentle but nimble hands quickly untie the knots, but didn't speak so as to not alert the guards.

Once the London agent was freed, Kayo quickly rushed her toward where Virgil was.

He had successfully taking down the second guard, and met the trio.

"OK, package is secure. Let's get out of here..." he said as the three headed out.

Kayo noticed that he didn't make a call to Scott. "What about?..."

"I think Scott's down," said Virgil, looking around and pistol at standby.

Lady Penelope kept a stoic face and continued. "He did what was needed. Now, it's your task to get me out of here," she said as they quickly ran through the corridors to get to safety.

The exit was glowing brightly with assorted boxes and debris hindering access.

Kayo had opened the door and was starting to help Lady Penelope when Virgil saw the red dot on Kayo's back.

"Kayo!" he shouted and shoved her out of the way, turning and firing in the rafters.

There was a yell of pain and a thud when the person hit the ground.

Moments too - Virgil also felt a flash of pain before hitting the ground like a sack of turnips, motionless.

8888888888888888

"Virg... come on Virgil, it's time to wake up," said an annoyingly cheery voice as the second eldest Tracy regained consciousness.

"Go away Grandma, I don't want any more fruitcake," said the medic, rolling over to avoid the speaker.

The voice however persisted. " _Yeah_... Virgil, if you don't listen to me and wake up, I'm going to make sure that your next slice of fruitcake includes Grandma's extra strong bourbon-rum-squid sauce..."

That made him snap his eyes open. "What?" he said turning to the voice.

"Hi," said Gordon cheekily in a holographic image.

"Oh great - I get greeted by the Ghostly Squidface after getting stung," Virgil responded, groaning.

He looked around and realized they were in one of the many training rooms inside the mesa by Gran Roca Ranch. They had come out to practice a set of drills for all sorts of rescue, including one more in line of Kayo's responsibilities. The recent drill involved the use of weaponry, only in this case it was filled with "stingers," electric charges used to stun a person unconscious for a few minutes.

Gordon however chuckled. "You know if you're going to call me some form of sea life, do remember a. that they're not ghosts and b. stingrays are the ones that can produce stingers right?..."

Virgil snorted. "Huh, of course - make fun of my misery. I sure didn't when you were stung a few months ago," he said. "How are the others?"

"Penny and Kayo are fine," said Gordon. "John, Parker and Alan are still out. Scott woke up a while ago..."

A new voice tutted the report. "Gordon - how many times do I have to tell you, I can talk for myself when I'm awake," said Scott, chuckling as he walked over to the cot Virgil was lying on, leaning on it before smiling. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore," said Virgil, looking around. "I see you decided to do 'triage' in the laser tag arcade."

Scott smiled. "I didn't create it - I was still unconscious from the stingers remember?" he said.

"No - I don't. I too was unconscious, as were most of the others," Virgil said. "Speaking of who was shot or not, where are Penelope and Kayo?"

"Right here Virgil - and we, along with Grandma, Brains and MAX, created the triage," said Kayo as she walked over to the cot.

Penelope was sitting on a wooden cargo box, fussing over Sherbert and keeping an eye on Parker as he recovered from the stinger administered in the pistols.

Virgil groaned in memory of the shot. "Did we really have to use live ammo for this 'help Kayo rescue an abducted agent' drill?" he asked.

Kayo nodded, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid so. Since Brains thought EOS' stingers could actualy be used for training, it was a way to simulate being shot without any wounds..."

"Which explains why Gordon got the lucky draw and got to stay on Five," he muttered. "EOS sure was nice giving the Squidface brat a pass from this..."

"Hey - I'm still here Virg, and once was enough whiner..." said Gordon, only to hear a mechanical chirp.

"That said, if you would like Virgil, I'm more than happy to administer another stinger bolt to Gordon..." said EOS.

A loud moan however interrupted. "EOS - you zap Gordon again - except in a situation like we underwent in training, I will force you to play BurgerTime with double the amount of baddies..." said John, having finally awoken from the zap. He yawned, stretching out his back before continuing. "As well as program in Wrong Way and Ugg to bother you... for a month."

"FAB John, I will refrain from doing so," said EOS quickly, not wanting to face a threat worse than basic "Let X=1 to 1,000,000,000, Run X" programming from the 20th century.

Mr. Egg was even more annoying when it came to capturing Peter Pepper than Wrong Way biting Q*Bert.

She cut off transmission before Gordon did, choosing to not let the teasing continue to where John followed through with his threat.

Virgil chuckled, but then looked at Kayo, who was gazing at him with a mix of emotions.

She then chose to smack him on the shoulder. "Why did you shove me out of the way and get yourself shot?" she said, green eyes questioning.

The man was taken aback and stammered. "Well, I just saw the la-laser and wanted to protect Penelope..." he started, only to have her shake his head.

"Vigil, you said my name - you took a hit for me, not her," she said. "But why? You reduced our numbers and if you hadn't hit 'sniper' John, we'd all been 'killed'. I mean it was stupid, ridiculous..."

"I did it out of love," he interrupted, quietly.

Kayo did a double take at the admission. "Love?" she said, surprised.

Virgil started to say something only to hear Scott instead clear his throat. "Yeah... welll, according to Five there were several mistakes we made in this mock rescue that need to be gone over," he said, giving a half smile at his weak excuse to leave the two alone. "Virgil's taking a 'stinger' is not one of them, but should've been a last resort."

"One life for two there," protested Virgil, yawning.

Scott saw the man's reaction and smiled. "Yeah, there is a point about saving two lives with one," he admitted, and coughed, changing the subject. "Listen, we'll have a debriefing when Alan and Parker come to... I've got to talk to Gordon about the footage Five recorded. Why don't you get some rest huh?"

Virgil smiled. "FAB, though it make take some effort with the cot," he said.

Scott rolled his eyes and went over to a separate part of the laser arcade to talk with Gordon, leaving Virgil and Kayo in particular alone in their thoughts.

Lady Penelope kept watch over her friend, politely eavesdropping with a soft smile. She hadn't missed Kayo's comment about love.

Sure enough, that hadn't been missed by the woman either. "Virgil, what do you mean by you let yourself be shot out of love," inquired Kayo.

"Well...I saw you and Penelope and thought about how much we wouldn't be the same without either of you," he said. "I figured my life was far less important."

Kayo again hit him in the shoulder. "We... I wouldn't be the same without you," she said, then looked at him. "Virgil, I appreciate your sacrifice to save us, but we really do need to work out a better way to where you do it and not get injured or killed - for real."

Virgil smiled. "FAB, I agree - those stingers sure do hurt..."

"I bet. Gordon whined about the one for days EOS administered," she said. "Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"I would've taken the same painful shot if the roles were reversed," said Kayo, giving him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

The blush on Virgil's was worth all the earlier pain for both.


	24. Drowning

_**(Author's note, thanks to Lady Razorsharp for setting choice.)**_

88888888888

Virgil never thought it'd end like this.

Sure, dying on a mission was always a risk being part of International Rescue.

Drowning during a rescue was also possible - even in the middle of a hurricane.

That said, he never thought he'd be drowning in an Olympic sized pool trapped by fallen playground equipment, covered in a variety of sports balls, in the middle of a hurricane.

'They always said that Hurricane Zeta would be bad in Florida this year,' he thought as the kept trying to free his ankle from the jumbled jungle gym. There had been well over 21 storms, so they went to the Greek naming system... the sixth one in that line.

Someone in the media - Kat Cavanaugh - had morbidly joked about how one of the storms could become a Greek Tragedy for International Rescue if they kept saving people who were idiots riding out the storm.

Oh how he was hoping that she'd be proven wrong, but right now, he had to focus on freeing himself to mock her for it. His helmet was already low on air, and trying to change it was what lead him to be caught in a wind shear that knocked him and half the playground into the pool. He had to count his blessings he wasn't knocked out or had debris puncture his uniform - or him, but with no helmet let alone oxygen tank, he only had what his lungs inhaled.

He was moments from passing out and death if he didn't get free.

Virgil wasn't about to let that happen - and gave an almighty yank of the debris. One ferocious pull had his leg freed, though blood intermingled with what ever debris was blown into the pool swirled around.

Worse, he instinctively gasped in pain from the laceration and inhaled water.

Virgil's lungs fought for air, which he couldn't give them, as he tried to figure out the way to the surface.

All the debris, sports balls, and other items were disorientating, making him struggle for the surface.

He felt his strength fading fast, and what little light available grow dimmer.

The drowning man's lungs were pleading for him to take another breath, but he was going to be stubborn.

If he was going to drown, he'd rather do it after he passed out and was unaware of it thank you very much.

Virgil's head spun alarmingly as he once more tried to feebly struggle for the surface, but failing, he went limp, almost accepting of his fate.

There was a rushing sound by him, and a glowing pair of blonde figures neared him, one wrapping his arm around Virgil's chest and the other guiding.

'Must be angels, taking me home' he thought as darkness descended.

88888888888888

If this was heaven, he preferred to be in hell.

Words floated through his head as a painful pressure on his ribcage felt like an elephant sat on him.

Worse, the elephant confused him as a trampoline.

"Four... five... C'mon... breathe," said the male voice as he counted.

Virgil tried to figure who the person was talking to, only to find himself being kissed.

No, not kissed - no kiss had your nose pinched shut, or breathed hard into your lungs.

His lungs didn't like the treatment, and rebelled.

Virgil violently coughed out water and heaven knew what else out of his lungs.

Gentle hands rolled him on to his side, helping him clear them out.

He gave a groan that could pass off as a kitten mewl. Virgil wasn't sure what was real or in his mind.

Neither did the voices.

"Is he conscious?" said a light voice, almost far off.

A thumb lifted Virgil's eyelid and flashed a light into his brown orb. "I'm not sure, John. Virgil just threw up a lot of water. One soft groan but could be involuntary," said a tenor voice, normally joking, but this time full of deadly concern.

'Deadly concern... bad choice of words there Virgil,' he thought.

"Can we move him now?" asked the voice hovering by his left ear, checking his pulse.

The lighter words however continued. "FAB Gordon. Get him into Two and take off. The storm wall is within 10 minutes of hitting that area, but Two should be able to fly out and over the eye," said John. "Keep Virgil warm and watch for signs of second drowning. Get him back to Tracy Island as fast as possible."

"FAB John. Alan... help me move him onto the stretcher."

'Alan?' thought Virgil muzzily as he was gently rolled onto a stretcher and lifted.

He could hear the fear in their voices, and wanted to give his brother - brothers, a hug, tell him it was all right.

At the moment however, Virgil's grasp onto consciousness fled, and darkness descended.

8888888888888

Oh, come on, he couldn't be in hell - he already survived it.

Virgil groaned and moaned as he felt on fire, sweating. He mumbled, begging for coolness.

A baritone voice filtered through his thoughts. "Easy Virg, you're home on Tracy Island," said the voice as a cool washcloth was placed over his forehead and arms.

The water had a nice effect on his skin, but not quite the way he thought. Images of the sea and all sorts of sea life, some real, some mimicking the playground toys that filtered through his near death experience crossed his mind.

One particular one that looked like a cross between a unicorn and whale flickered through his mind.

He started chuckling in his delirium, unintelligibly singing a song based on what he saw.

There was an amused snort from the voice and he opened his eyes to peer into blue ones. His mind played a different image of his brother, and he giggled slightly.

'Scott, hi. Can we go play in the sea with Squid Kid Gordo?' he thought.

"No Virg, you've had enough time in the water. It's time to get some sleep OK," said Scott.

Man, he was more tired than he thought if he said his thoughts out loud, Virgil thought.

Instead, a gentle hand grasped the side of his face, a thumb stroking the cheekbone. "Yeah, you're tired... Get some rest OK? We'll be keeping an eye on you," said Scott, as though he reacted to Virgil's expressions, not comments.

"FAB..." said Virgil tiredly, and didn't miss the gentle kiss on his forehead before he fell back to sleep.

8888888888888

It was late in the evening when Virgil finally awoke fully, realizing he still was in the infirmary.

All four brothers were surrounding his bed, each holding on to some part of his arms, legs, or in the case of Alan, resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

Virgil's left hand was free, and he was able to stroke the top of a snoozing Gordon's head.

The aquanaut lifted his head, smacking his tongue to get out the dry taste in his mouth.

Seeing Virgil's eyes opened, and him smiling, the aquanaut gave a broad grin himself. "Hey bro, welcome back! How are you feeling?" he said.

In response, Virgil coughed, and tried clearing his throat.

"That well huh?" said the blonde teasingly.

Virgil noticed however the haunted look in his younger brother's eyes, and gave a basic gesture to the other three.

"Oh right," said Gordon as he tapped Alan awake.

The youngest wiped a bit of drool off his face, and stirred. "No Scott, I don't care it's been two days, I'm staying here until Virgil comes to," he said, digging his head deeper into Virgil's shoulder.

The raven haired man gave a loud moan when Alan's head hit a bruise, and tried to hit Alan with his free arm. "I'm up... Mercury man," said Virgil.

The use of a nickname Virgil gave Alan from his rescue on Mercury woke him up faster than a bucket of iced water over his head - or John's alarm clock. "VIRGIL! You're awake!" he said, startling the remaining two brothers awake.

"Yeah... but turn down... boom box," he said.

Alan, realizing Virgil meant his voice, quickly quieted down and smiled. "Sorry bro," he apologized and gave him a hug.

Virgil gave a soft smile and said two simple words that had more questions than answers. "How bad?"

John, ever the clinical brother, more able to detach himself professionally than the others, even with an injured brother, explained. "Wind shear hit moments before you were able to get back into the Duck pod," he said, referring to a pod similar in use to the Duck boats of World War II fame. The main advantage was a set of feet that would secure themselves to any ground to weather out any storm, proven with Zeta.

The older man nodded. "Remember that and trapped by playground. After?" he said, taking a sip of water offered by an unusually overprotective Alan.

John didn't miss the curious glance Virgil gave his youngest brother, cleared his throat and continued. "Gordon and Alan were able to dive in and find you in that mess of ... stuff in the pool," he said. "You lost consciousness just as they found you..."

"No John... he wasn't breathing when we got him out," said Alan, tears in his eyes at the memory of how still Virgil was after the rescue. "Gordon and I had to resuscitate you Virgil, right there in the eye of the storm... It was scary Virg, I had to breathe for you..."

"But we were able to get you back and after you threw up an amazingly large amount of water... we got you back into Two before the back storm wall hit," said Gordon, rubbing his eyes furiously to hide tears. "Scariest three and a half minutes of my life... scarier than that damned category three hurricane."

Virgil, seeing the two youngest start to break down in memory of those horrific moments, motioned for them to come closer.

He drew them into one of his bear hugs, even though weaker than normal, ensuring them he was there. "I'm here, and well thanks to both of you," he said, kissing the top of their heads. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that hell."

The group sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their company, letting Alan and Gordon work out their fright of losing him and comfort he was still there.

Once they settled down, he gave them each a pat on their shoulders and continued. "I'm guessing there's more to this story though, especially given the Tracy dog pile when I woke up?" he said.

Hearing Gordon and Alan now start chuckling through their tears, he grew more puzzled.

Scott nodded. "Yeah... the mix of all the stuff in the pool, the cut on your leg, and near drowning gave you one massively bad infection and fever," he said. "You were already in here to keep an eye out for secondary drowning, so it made it easier to treat."

"You've been in and out for a couple of days," said John to Virgil's next, unspoken question as the older man yawned.

Virgil merely nodded, but hearing Alan laugh harder, he quirked an eyebrow. "OK Alan, spill what's so funny about that?"

Alan wiped away his tears, happy to share at least a few funny moments from all of this. "I'm sorry - it's just you said some silly things in your delirium," he said. "You even sang a couple of times."

"Sang? I normally don't sing Alan," he said honestly.

John chuckled. "Oh, you did, and some interesting choices of songs might I add," he said. "Plus, you called me EOS four times, Gordon was supposedly MAX, Alan was a chipmunk or squirrel and Scott was for some inexplicable reason a narwhal."

"Narwhal? That's a new one," said Virgil, only to hear the others laugh even harder. He wanted to ask, but started yawning more.

The laughter subsided as Gordon and Alan got off the bed. "Yeah... but it was a good one bro," said Gordon, straightening one side of the bedsheets. "Now, you some rest, we'll see you in a little while."

Alan chuckled as he helped rearrange the other side. "Yeah - we'll make sure Grandma's tomato soup is just the right temperature for you to eat... and that it's edible at all," he sniggered.

Virgil chortled as he got comfortable. "OK. I'd appreciate that," he said, then gave a smile. "Alan, Gordon?"

"Yeah bro," said Alan while Gordon leaned over.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said.

Alan gave a watery laugh and hugged his brother again. "Anytime."

Gordon also smiled, eyes sparkling both in happiness and tears. "You're welcome bro," he said.

888888888888

For the first time in two days, Virgil's sleep wasn't from the illness or near drowning.

He woke up refreshed and ready for some tomato soup.

What he didn't expect to wake up to was a purple and blue plush narwhal toy tucked in - or the faint strands of the Narwahls song playing through the infirmary.

It took a few moments for him to piece the items together, but when he did, he laughed to the point he had a mild coughing fit, eased by an ever watchful MAX bringing him water.

"So... that's why the laughter," he said, realizing he must've sung the Narwhals song in his delirium.

He didn't know who put it there while he was asleep - nor cared, but one thing was for certain.

The near drowning experience, as scary as it was, didn't drown the love the family had for each other.


	25. Restraints

"I don't believe you Gordon! Of all the stupid... foolish..."

The accused was trying to untie a knot, and rolled his eyes. "Alan, you're telling me I did something foolish? You're the one who thought it'd be fun to try and steal..."

"No, I wasn't the one who suggested we go and try to steal Brains' stash of chocolate bars," said Alan, who was working on his own set of knots. He still couldn't believe the two of them had managed to get caught in such a sticky situation, quickly restrained together by something before they could abscond with the chocolate.

They had planned everything out to the tiniest detail and when Brains was in the lounge talking to Scott, Virgil and John about a new prototype they struck.

What the mischievous duo didn't expect was the moment they laid hands on their prize would they be grabbed by two strong arms, thrown away from the jar of chocolate bars and face a blinding fury of ropes and knots. Within moments the two of them were tied together, awaiting any fate coming for them.

Right now, they were instead trying to quickly get out of the knots that ensnared and restrained them before they were...

"And j-just where do you think the t-two of you are going?" said Brains, frowning over the frames of his glasses.

Gordon chuckled. "Well... we were just trying to get out..."

"Of t-trouble for trying to take my cho-chocolate bars?" said the engineer pointedly.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Alan's," protested the aquanaut. "He hasn't had any almond cherry chocolate bars for weeks..."

Alan puffed his cheeks out. "Yeah... well it wasn't my idea either. You were the one craving mocha chocolate chunk bars after one too many espressos," he said, knowing it was one of Gordon's - and Brains' - favorite chocolate.

He then smirked. "Come to think of it, maybe you should cut back on the chocolate Gordo. Too much caffeine and you come up with some really crazy ideas..."

"Yeah, says the guy who thought it'd be a great idea to have John create a real life version of the BurgerTime game after an all night bender of video games, cheeseburger pizza and soda..." retorted Gordon.

The youngest gave a short bark of incredulity at the comment and started to argue, using his shoulder to hit his aquanaut brother. The duo started fighting, making their restraints even tighter.

Brains just shook his head in disbelief and gave a sharp whistle to stop them arguing. "It d-doesn't matter. You both got caught stealing when all y-you had to d-do was ask," scolded the engineer. Seeing the youngest Tracys blush, chagrined, he then smiled. "But n-no harm done. My friend was able to save you in time."

"Save us in time?" said the duo, confused.

Brains showed them the jar the two had grabbed. "Y-yes. These are not just ordinary chocolate bars. They are a high energy chocolate bar I have been working on to give you food options besides the ration bars on rescues," he said. "You eat m-more than one of these at a time you'd be up for h-hours... at least."

"At least?" asked Alan.

"They h-haven't been tested th-thoroughly yet. You could've suffered a stomach ache, an a-allergic reaction or w-worse," he said. Seeing the two ponder what could've been he continued. "N-now do you understand why you n-need to ask me for s-something in my l-lab?"

Gordon and Alan nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah, we do. We're sorry Brains, we won't do it again," said Alan who then gestured to the ropes. "Just, can we get out of this mess? I'm kind of getting tired of resting across Gordon's shoulders."

The aquanaut agreed. "Yes - please Brains? I can't really carry him around all the time."

Brains merely laughed and motioned for MAX to come over. The little robot quickly produced a set of scissors, setting them aside in case they were needed, and worked on untying the knots.

Within a few minutes, and a couple of snips on particularly tight knots, both of the youngest Tracys were freed and stood up.

"I w-would normally p-punish you for entering my lab w-without permission, but given you helped test out my new d-defense system, and apologized, I w-will let you go, t-this time," said Brains, a bit more sternly. "Do so again, I will not be so e-easy on you - maybe even have you test these ration b-bars."

Gordon and Alan, looking at Brains and especially MAX, started backing up. "No, we've learned our lesson - next time ask or put chocolate bars on our grocery list," said Gordon as he and Alan quickly ran back upstairs, thankful that Brains gave them essentially a slap on the wrist.

"'Bye Brains," said Alan as the door closed.

The young engineer watched the duo flee and gave a gentle laugh, patting MAX on the head. "I t-think they won't be stealing my c-chocolate bars anytime s-soon, do you agree?" said Brains, smiling. He was telling the truth, he was inventing a new form of ration bar to give the Tracys variety on rescues.

Brains cleverly omitted that the jar of bars he had really were chocolate bars.

MAX however chirped and nodded, agreeing with the young man. He then pulled out an egg beater and wooden spoon, spinning them around.

"Y-yes you did very well defending my lab as well after c-catching them in the a-act," said Brains, putting a gentle arm around the the robot's neck. "J-Just one t-tiny detail though."

MAX gave an inquistive trill, confused at how his guard duties weren't perfect.

Brains, translating the tone, smiled. "T-trust me it's t-tiny. The next time you s-stop anyone with r-restraints, don't use so many and d-different forms of knots," he said, giving a chuckle. "I wasn't s-sure if Gordon and Alan were just c-caught or fish in a n-net."

The little robot reached into his storage compartment and drew out a package of fishing lures and a frying pan.

Brains laughed. "All r-right, they were fish caught in a net about to be cooked," he said. "Good work my friend."

MAX gave a cheerful trill in thanks, happy to help his best friend - even if it's to simply guard a jar of chocolate.


	26. Broken ribs

"So how do I look?" said Alan as he did a little spin in his costume before practicing the salmon ladder.

"Well... it is pretty cool," said Gordon, apprising the outfit before chuckling. "But bro, seriously? Rainbow tiger striped pants? Why not just wear one of my Hawaiian shirts?"

Alan rolled his eyes. " _Yeah_ , I want to look cool on the course, not ridiculous," said the youngest, ignoring his brother's response as he surveyed the competition competing before him.

He still couldn't believe he was competing in International Dragon Runner, an obstacle course reminiscent of the days of Sasuke. Only the elite competitors in freerunning and athleticism were selected to compete, and after competing in trials and city levels, Alan became the youngest to make it to the finals, being held in Japan.

So far he had passed the first level, and if he completed all four, the money he'd earn would be donated to the Jamison Children's Hospital.

A chuckle broke him from his thoughts "Nothing says sharp dresser like rainbow tiger stripe print pants and a neon red top with 'Tiger Cub' on it," said the aquanaut, but shrugged. Besides, at least for the night, Scott could stop giving him grief about his penchant for Hawaiian tops and well worn denims.

He then continued. "So, when is it your turn to run the course?"

"They gave me a 10 minute warning," said Alan as he then did another arm stretch. "At least I know to be careful with the log roller and the silks slide. If I get past those I can get to level three, then four would be a piece of cake."

Gordon started to speak when he heard loud shouting from the family area. "Hey Alan, you've got to see this," he said gesturing to their brothers.

Alan turned ... only to nearly double over in laughter.

Scott, Virgil and John were all waving signs cheering him on, and were yelling well wishes.

But that wasn't what made him laugh - it was the fact that John was dressed in a tiger onesie, complete with whiskers on his face.

He wasn't sure what on earth possessed his brother to dress up in costume - the others were more reserved, even Gordon, but it warmed his heart to see his fellow astronaut take it the next level.

"See Gordo... tiger stripes are fashionable," said Alan.

The aquanaut shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah... space cases got to stay in their own nebula," he said in good humor as a stage hand came up.

"Mr. Tracy, it's your turn to compete," said the the woman with a smile.

Alan nodded, and turned to his brothers. "Well, showtime I guess," he said. "Wish me luck?"

"Luck? Bro, you've got this. Now - slay that dragon, _tiger,_ " said Gordon, giving his brother a hug.

The others sent their wishes as Alan headed to the start.

He vaguely heard the introductions as he focused on the course ahead. He had two and a half minutes to complete the course, which included one underwater obstacle and culminated into a wall lift.

Then when three beeps and the go sounded, he was off.

Alan started off easy with the rock steps, he jumped over a series of obstacles until he arrived at the log roll.

He grabbed onto the grips as tight as his thin arms and legs could and started the log spinning down a ramp.

Though it was a hard landing after the log hit the stop bar, he wasn't in water so Alan could continue, this time climbing up to take a running jump into a trampoline to launch onto a propeller.

There was one spin before he successfully grabbed the silk scarves, and he carefully slid down yet another slide to land gracefully onto a floating mat.

"One minute thirty left," said the announcer.

Alan was halfway through, but the next challenges were going to be more difficult. He quickly cleared the salmon ladder, and then went on a series of balance beams to get to the water challenge.

The beams were narrow and slick... because the people in charge of drying them for each contestant did not correctly do so last round.

And par for course, the teen's shoe _would_ hit one of those wet spots.

Alan fell and hit his ribs sharply across the beam, stunning him slightly.

He heard a gasp from the crowd, but somehow he had managed to not touch the water so he could still compete.

And he was going to continue the race to help the kids at the hospital.

The teen didn't feel any pain, so he quickly got back up and continued the run, going up the warped wall to then jump into the water for the underwater task.

Alan took a deep breath, feeling a sharp, painful hitch in his ribs. Chalking it off as being under racing stress, he went to work on the wheel to lift the wall to swim under.

He was successful, and made his way through to the other side.

Then came the wall lift - but for some reason they seemed to appear larger than he originally thought.

His breath hitched slightly but he fought through the pain. "Down but not out," he said to himself as he heard the 45 second warning. He quickly made work of the 50 and 75 pound walls, then faced the 100 pound wall.

So, he lifted, feeling a weird "pop" in his ribs. He gasped in pain, but fought through it as he lifted the door.

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

Alan moved his way underneath the door and climbed up the level to hit the buzzer.

He saw two of them for an odd reason, and tried to hit the one on his left.

"3... 2..."

Alan hit the right one, and a horn blew, signaling his win.

He hooted and lifted his hands in victory, turning to his brothers.

Then things started to go downhill faster than the log roll.

888888888888888

When the buzzer sounded, Scott, Virgil and John cheered and hollered at their youngest's success.

John's broad smile faded when he took a closer look at Alan. The teen's eyes were slightly unfocused, and face drawn, as though in pain.

The complexion worried him more. "Guys... we need to get to Alan..." he started.

Scott put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey, let him have his moment John. We can celebrate -" he started, only to have John brush it off and vault over the barricade.

John knew security was running after him - not like he could blend in wearing a tiger onesie, and ran to the finish spot.

He barely got up to the platform when Alan suddenly collapsed. "Alan!" he said, lowering the teen to the ground and checking his pulse.

The teen stirred slightly, moaning in pain. Noticing the teen start to reach for his right side, but then pass out, John had a sinking feeling what happened.

He started to lift Alan's T-shirt when an angry hand clamped on his shoulder.

At first he thought it was Virgil, Gordon or Scott, but that wasn't the case - it was security.

John could clearly translate the angry Japanese comments made about how he was disrespectful of the contest by entering the playing field.

He responded in kind, but was flustered to the point it affected his Japanese. After he first said Alan was having kittens from a broken tea cup, much to the other man's bemusement, he cleared his head and tried again.

Slowing down his speaking, John then correctly said he was a paramedic, noticed the teen losing consciousness at the podium and rushed to help. The guard nodded and backed away.

The red-haired man continued his examination, and after looking underneath Alan's shirt, noticing the bruising, John told security politely to call an ambulance.

88888888888888

Beeps invaded Alan's mind, but these were not the ones encouraging him to defeat the obstacle course.

Instead these were the beeps from a heart monitor.

There was a grogginess that was unfortunately familiar to him from being injured in a few rescues. His head felt fuzzy, and mouth dry, and there was a bitter taste in his mouth...

"You don't need to stick out your tongue to be sure Alan - Yes, you were anesthetized, and are in a hospital bed," said a friendly voice to his left.

'Great - a hospital,' Alan groaned and stirred, opening his eyes.

Looking, he found where the voice came from - still in that ridiculous, and in brighter lighting he noticed rainbow, tiger onesie. "John?... or a Sherbert tiger that looks like John," he asked, confused.

The astronaut laughed. "Just John in a onesie," he said, carding a hand through Alan's hair. "Hey bro, welcome back."

Seeing his brother search the room with his eyes, puzzling out a question, John continued. "The others are getting something to eat in the cafeteria."

Alan furrowed his brow, trying to piece his memories as he fought to not fidget with the itchy IV tape. "I thought I won the second level of International Dragon Runner," he said.

"You did."

"Then why am I in the hospital waking up from anesthesia? What did I ..." he said, stretching his arms.

He gave a cry of pain when his ribs protested the movement, and coughed.

John quickly rubbed a hand on the teen's back to soothe him through the fit. "Easy Alan, try not to panic. You've got broken ribs. Don't need to jostle them," he said.

Alan was finally able to catch his breath. "Broken ribs?" he said. "But how? I thought I finished the race..."

"You did Allie," repeated John, understanding the confusion from the drugs used in surgery. He then eased his brother back against the bed.

Seeing his brother relax some, the middle brother continued. "To answer your question, the 'how' is when you fell on the balance beam. The doctors think they were cracked then, but then they got jostled in the rest of the course."

"You mean I ran with broken ribs?!" said Alan, shocked.

"Yeah, but nothing was punctured..."

The teen buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I'd do something so dangerous and stupid..."

John grabbed his brother's hand without the IV, forcing him to look up. "Alan, it wasn't stupid - you probably didn't even feel it."

"I felt some hitches of pain..."

"OK, but that can be from many things. Bear in mind at the time you were under probably one of the biggest adrenaline rushes you can get outside of our job," John said pointedly. "When you finished the race, everything just caught up."

"How would you know?" he asked, closing his eyes as he tried to remember.

"I know because I saw how bad you looked after hitting the buzzer," said John, pulling the hood of the onesie over his head, to hide part of his emotion. "So, I jumped the barricades and ran through the course to get to you before you collapsed."

In spite of the serious nature of John's talk, Alan looked at the man in full costume again and chuckled. "Unusual dress for streaking through a race course," he kidded.

John chuckled as he looked at his arms. "Yeah, but I'd rather do that than you falling off the platform. After I explained - twice, that you had broken ribs, they got you an ambulance and took you here," he continued. "They had to put you under to reset one of your ribs. After that, it was the waiting game until now."

Alan yawned and nodded. "So, what's the prognosis?"

"Well, it's four cracked ribs, one fractured, but you'll heal," said John, who then cleared his throat. He hated to mention this part but it was necessary. "That said, you're done in the competition this year."

"Oh man... really?" the young man groaned. He knew he should've expected it, but hated the confirmation.

Seeing tears in his brother's eyes, John gave him a gentle hug. "Yeah Alan really. It's going to take a few weeks for your ribs to heal."

"I know but it's just John, if I could complete the course injured, can you imagine what I could've done?..."

Hearing Alan's yawn again, John gently pulled up the covers. "Yeah, I know - you could've easily won I think," he said.

"No, I _would've_ easily won - and my being hurt affects others."

"How so?" said John, quirking an eyebrow. "I thought you were doing this for bragging rights. Gordon afterall did try out and fell on the first obstacle."

Alan chuckled. "Yeah, I think his shirt is still damp from that colossal belly flop," he said, mumbling in sleepiness. "But no - I just wanted the medal. I was going to present the check they give you for the hospital ..."

"Jamison Children's?" John asked to confirm, but knew it was one of Alan's favorite groups to donate money.

"Yeah, that one. It would've been so cool to win and give it to them..."

John however gave his brother a kiss on his forehead. "I know it would've been Alan, but right now though - _win the fight_ against broken ribs and let them heal? Get some sleep all right?"

The youngest yawned and nodded. "FAB... tiger cub," he said trailing off.

John snorted at the youngest's comments, and as he watched his brother sleep, got to thinking about what he said.

He rolled up his sleeve to show his communicator watch and had EOS patch him through to the contest president. After first apologizing again for jumping the barricade to help Alan, he then continued in pleasant Japanese how his brother was doing, what the youngest had said afterward, and an idea he had that would benefit so many people.

The International Dragon Runner president was intrigued at the prospect and nodded.

There was one caveat however, and after it was agreed upon, John called his brothers.

His ears were still ringing at Gordon's yelps of protest.

888888888888888

It was mid-afternoon when Alan woke up again, feeling better as the drugs were working out of his system.

That said, from the sight he saw opening his eyes, he wondered if he had been anesthetized again.

Scott, Virgil, John _and Gordon_ were all dressed alike in rainbow tiger onesies, complete with whiskers.

Gordon at first wasn't smiling, but seeing his younger brother's grin at the sight, he too laughed. "Hey bro, what do you think?" he said.

Alan laughed. "An ambush of tiger cubs in the hospital? What are the doctors going to say," he said, teasingly. "Did John put the three of you up to this?"

Scott gave a gentle grin and continued. "Not exactly... but we agreed to dress up," he said walking over to the door and opening it.

The youngest's mouth dropped when the president of the contest walked in and bow. "Mr. Pearl, hello," he said, trying to sit up. "I'm sorry I cannot bow... broken ribs."

"That is all right Mr. Tracy. I am here today to visit and see how well you are feeling," said the older man.

Alan shrugged. "Sore, but I'll be all right," he said, then blushed. "I wish I could've continued in the contest - it is fantastic, you put on a great competition."

"Thank you for your kind words. I do wish too you could continue, but unfortunately accidents happen. We are working on ways to prevent an accident such as yours from happening again," said Pearl. "But inquiring about your health is not the only reason I am here."

The youngest was confused, more so when his brothers gathered around him and put their hands on his shoulders.

Alan quirked an eyebrow in confusion, only to gaze in amazement at the lacquered box in Pearl's hands. He understood the characters written on it as well. "Is that?..."

"One of the medals presented to someone who has completed the top honors in our contest, yes," said Pearl, opening said box.

Inside was a gold medal with green jade inlay and a golden dragon on top. "And it is for you."

The youngest could only gaze in amazement as Pearl placed it around Alan's neck. "Thank you, but why?" he asked as he held the medal, perplexed as he completed only half the contest.

"We have decided that your spirit and determination to help others in spite of pain was worthy to receive this honor," said Pearl. "Also, while it will be a smaller amount than the main prize, a check will be presented in your honor to the Jamison Children's Hospital."

"Oh man, that's great! Thank you Mr. Pearl," said Alan, and not sure if he should shake the man's hand since he couldn't bow, looked to John for help.

Seeing John subtly incline his head, Alan did the same.

Pearl chuckled and continued. "You are welcome, Mr. Tracy and please get well soon. We look forward to seeing you race next year at full health," said the president as he left.

The room was quiet once more, with the older brothers looking along with Alan at the medal.

After a few moments, the teen smiled and looked up. "Guys, thank you."

"For what? We did nothing but be forced by John to wear these silly outfits," asked Gordon, chuckling.

"And Hawaiian shirts with pineapples and surfboards are high fashion?" retored Virgil.

Gordon wisely chose not to take the bait, while Scott and John rolled their eyes, smiling.

Alan however continued. "May be silly Virg, but thank you - for being there for me: be it cheering me up in the hospital wearing these get ups, being a part of a medal presentation... just being you guys."

The other four hugged their brother, relishing the moment of all of them together, rare in their days being a part of International Rescue. "I just have one question."

"What is that?"

"Why were you _forced_ to dress up?" he said. "And please don't say you all agreed. You have Gordon dressing up... did the president make you?"

John chuckled and nodded, choosing to explain without giving the full story. "Yes, but there are three reasons why at least _I'd_ dress up," he said, then ticked off the points. "One, they present a fancy show during the medal ceremony, complete with costumed medal presenters, so why not continue the tradition, two, it was fun to get back at Gordon for his comments about your pants..."

Gordon grumbled. "I still would like to know how you read my lips that far away," he said.

"And point three John," asked Alan through giggles.

"Well... let's just say when you were fighting off the drugs after your surgery, you kept thinking we all were friendly neighborhood tigers - costumed or not, so I figured it was best we all looked the part."

Alan's giggles grew, but he was able to quell them before he started coughing.

For the other four, the laughter from Alan in spite of pain - both from the contest itself and the pain of not getting able to compete, was the biggest reward they all could receive.

8888888888

 _ **(Author's note: I couldn't resist having Alan and company wearing silly outfits to this. It was inspired from watching competitions of this nature.)**_


	27. I can't walk

John Tracy was confused.

He could feel the painful weight of gravity hitting his skin as he started waking up.

But he should've been on Thunderbird Five - with Alan.

No, outside on a space walk with Alan, working on repairs to the space pod, which he still used for longer travels through space.

New images however pressed into his mind: A stray piece of space trash had broken free of Earth's gravitational pull and headed toward Alan.

The teen's back was facing the danger, blissfully unaware of the doom. He used the jets to push Alan out of the way, he got hit across the waist into the pod's bumper and...

Best he could figure the impact was bad enough he had to be brought back to Earth.

John's ears opened up more as he heard serious comments filter in the air. "The impact p-pressed on his lower vertebra... without f-further t-testing I can't be c-certain..." started Brains, who then paused when he heard the astronaut moan.

Another gentle voice came closer, shaking his shoulder. "John? It's Virgil can you hear me?" said the second eldest gently, putting a cool hand on his cheekbone.

The astronaut opened his eyes and looked at Virgil. "Yeah... I can, feel a bit numb. How long have I been out?" he said.

Virgil looked at Brains at John's admission, and took a deep breath. "A couple of hours, but only because we had to sedate you when you kept moving in the restraints," he said.

"Sedate me to keep me from moving in...?" said John, though it made sense because he felt numb below the waist. He then remembered what he was hearing. "The accident... I got hit ..."

"And c-collided with the p-pod. Alan was able to get you t-to Five and Scott b-brought Three up to b-bring you home," said Brains, he adjusted his glasses. "We did a s-scan, and there is some bruising to organs, but they w-will heal..."

John frowned at the pause the man said, and started to dread the numbness below his waist. He then started to realize his head was strapped down to the stretcher he was on, the vibrations from a plane, and neck brace.

"But?" he said.

Brains and Virgil looked at each other to debate who was going to be the bearer of bad news.

Virgil "won."

"But bro, your lower back took a bad hit when it collided with the pod. With saying you're numb..." said Virgil.

The astronaut could finish that statement. "I can't walk?" said John, tears in his eyes.

Virgil consoled his immediate younger brother. "We don't know yet. We're in Thunderbird Two on our way to the mainland to get a proper assessment: MRI, CAT scan, and surgery if needed," said the medic, holding his brother's hand.

John was in shock, and there was only one thing he could do.

He cried, with his brother resting his forehead on his as the only way he could give him comfort at the moment.

888888888888888888888

John Tracy was now angry having to keep lying in bed.

The doctors, after seeing the scans, immediately took him to surgery to stabilize his spine to prevent further damage, and he was in back brace as it healed.

His brothers were in the private room the GDF hospital set aside for members of International Rescue, watching and keeping him company.

They were about to wish they all hadn't come in until the next day.

"I hate space," John said abruptly, using a button to close the curtains.. "I don't want to see it anymore."

Scott gave a gentle pat on his brother's shoulder. "John - it was a freak accident," he said gently.

"No - space should've kept that debris from hitting me - I hate space," was the retort.

Alan looked at his astronaut brother and shook his head. "You and I both know that space stuff - meteors, trash, other items, still collide - and it can't be easily stopped..." he started. "As Scott said, it was a freak accident that we couldn't have ..."

The red-haired man bristled.

"No, we could've stopped this Alan by avoiding it. You should've been keeping an eye on the world around you," said John, now growing angrier. "If you were paying attention, I wouldn't have had to push you out of the way and I wouldn't have been hurt!"

The youngest backed away as though punched by his brother.

The others in the room were just as startled. "John - you don't mean..." started Scott.

"I do. If our baby brother wasn't in space, I wouldn't have been hurt," he said, growing angrier. "But since Dad left, we had to recruit him to help in Five and Three. Thanks to him I won't be able to walk again!"

Alan backed away more. "John, you don't know if you can't walk. Too soon after surgery..."

"Yeah. I can kinda tell I _just_ had surgery. Threw up a few times from the drugs," snarked John.

"Ok, but it still it was an accident - one that could've happened if it was _just_ you or me in space and no help..."

John threw a thankfully empty plastic cup at his brother's head. "Shut up Alan... I hate you. Go away and enjoy 'space' and stay out of my face," he snapped, turning his head away.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll g-go..."

The youngest ran off, with Gordon glaring at his older brother before following Alan to provide comfort at the rude response.

Scott and Virgil looked at each other and then John. "That was out of line and you know it," said Scott.

"No it isn't - he's just a kid, and his childish behavior kept us _both_ from avoiding being hit," said John.

"John, but the flip side is you could've both been hit too regardless of your actions - you don't know," said Virgil. "Taking your anger out on Alan for an _accident_ that could've happened even without him there is not right..."

The astroanut scoffed. "Who are you two to lecture me on what's right or not? You're not Dad..." growled John.

Scott and Virgil backed away, flinching at the response. "OK - you're right we're not Dad," said Scott, and seeing their brother roll his eyes, continued. "Look, right now Virg and I will chalk this up to side effects from the anesthesia. We're going to take a break and let you rest so you can clear your head."

John however glared. "Do what you want - you're going to anyway so you can take care of the crybaby..." he said. Seeing the other two bristle, he shrugged. "Just go. I'm certainly not going anywhere," he said.

"FAB," murmured Scott as he and Virgil headed out.

Watching his brothers walk away, John sighed and shrugged. "I hate space - I can't walk anymore because of it," he said.

Then the tears came.

88888888888888888

John had been asleep for a while when he heard feminine murmurings pierce through his consciousness.

The added gruff Cockney accent made him realize that it was Lady Penelope and Parker who had come to visit, and opened his eyes. "Lady P? Parker?" he said.

"Hello John. How are you feeling?" she said.

"Sore, tired... I can't walk," he mused. "You?"

"Concerned for a friend - more ways than one," said Penelope, looking at a yellow rose in a flower arrangement she brought for the young man. She knew in the rare case John was ever injured and in the hospital he wanted some sort of flower to lighten up the room.

"Too right we're concerned..." growled Parker. "And h'in more ways than one."

"Parker - politeness is a must in hospital," she reminded him gently. Parker, who admittedly wanted to yell at the young man in front of him, just nodded.

They both had heard the story of John's yelling at his family, especially blaming Alan for his injury. The duo arrived at the hospital while the doctor came in to take vitals with a nurse, and while the patient was talking to the doctor, the nurse did a feather test on his feet.

John's foot reacted, meaning the nerves were healing from the shock and new medicine being tried on his case, but it would still be a while before they could begin physical therapy.

It was a relief for the young man, but John didn't know the pain that was coming ahead. He did find it odd however that his brothers were not there, not knowing the London duo insisted they'd keep watch while the brothers went to eat.

He quirked an eyebrow at Lady Penelope's response. "OK, you're concerned to the point Parker is acting like a bulldog that wants to gnaw my leg off," he said.

"I can't say as I blame him John - how could you say such cruel things to Alan?" she said, eyes narrowing.

John's own eyes narrowed. "What cruel things?" he said, in confused challenge.

"Well... blaming Alan for your being 'urt for starters," said Parker. "An' tellin' 'im to stay out of your face..."

Penelope tsked the man. "Parker, a little too on the nose," she said. Seeing the man blush in apology, she turned back to John. "But he is right - John, Scott called us to give an update on you and talk. You said some cruel things to all of them."

The astronaut started to protest as memories started to leak in. Each memory made him grow paler and paler to the point the London duo were about to call for a doctor.

John however recovered his voice enough to continue. "I must've said that while still under the influence of anesthesia. I certainly don't hate space... or Alan," he said, putting a hand over his eyes. "It wasn't Alan's fault - how could I be so stupid..."

"The drugs - pain - the whole lot will turn anyone into a right cur," said Parker unhelpfully.

"Language Parker," chided Penny, but John shook his head.

"No, he's right Lady P - it's just I feel so sorry for myself. Yeah, Alan could've seen the debris coming, but he might not have," he said.

"He couldn't have John: Scott and Virgil said they looked at the footage from Five. You were lucky to even see it," she said. "You saved Alan's life however - Brains believes had it hit Alan, his suit would've decompressed."

The words chilled John. "It would've decompressed? How?" he said.

"Best not to give details in your current state - if you insist, Brains can show you the film," said Penelope. She wasn't going to tell him he too was lucky with this injury.

He didn't need to know at the moment she was thankful Jeff chose to ditch the hats, not baldrics of the uniforms.

John shuddered to the point the incision hurt and continued. "Has Alan seen the footage?" he asked, and both nodded. He buried his head in his hands. "Drugs or not, how could I have been so cruel?"

Parker softened his stony expression and came over. "John... you've already said so yourself you weren't in the right mind," he said, and seeing Penelope start to speak, he shook his head. "H'It's the truth - 'e said so."

Seeing the London agent nod, he turned back to John. "But there is a way for you to make amends to all of them - just h'apologize."

John closed his eyes and took a breath. "How? I'm sure they don't want to see me right now..."

A baritone voice came around the corner. "Why not? Space cases may live in their own nebula ... doesn't mean they can't come back to earth reality," said Gordon as he, Scott and Virgil entered the room. A testy Alan followed, a bit further behind.

The astronaut rolled his eyes as the incorrect space analogy, but continued. "Guys - I'm so sorry for yelling at all of you. You had every right to lecture me - like Dad did," he said.

Virgil and Scott merely nodded their acceptance, confirming what them already knew as far as him yelling at them.

John then turned to the youngest, who had slowly made his way back to the bed. "Alan, I especially owe you an apology," he started.

Alan tried to brush it off. "Hey, you were suffering anesthesia sickness. I seem to recall last time I had surgery you said I called you an ugly sherbert tiger who disqualified me from International Dragon Runner," he said. "Then promptly punched you before puking."

John snorted - Alan was right, but the teen also said a few things that were unrepeatable in polite company about his fellow astronaut.

He but continued. "Yeah... but Alan, I should never say shut up or I hate you for something that we had no control over," he said, tearing up. "Can you please forgive me?"

The youngest pursed his lips, as though to think, then gave a slight smile. "OK, I forgive you on one condition?"

"Yes?"

"You let me help with some of the rehab," he said.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because - if you decide to behave like a spoiled brat again, I get to yell at you like a drill sergeant," said Alan, grin broadening.

John paused for thought, taking so long Alan rolled his eyes and walked over to John's feet.

Feeling the teen then use a feather he brought on the arch of his feet, John giggled at the response and put his hand up. "OK, OK... you win, you get to be Drill Sergeant Alan," he said, happy that he could still feel his feet.

The other brothers, Parker and Penelope chuckled at the scene, also joyful at the seeing John's toes move. It was a sign the damage wasn't as severe as they thought - especially given how fast debris could fly in space.

They were lucky and blessed both brothers were alive.

And yes, John was down, and couldn't walk at the moment - but he would eventually walk.

888888888888888888888

John Tracy was in pain. He had been undergoing therapy for weeks now: inpatient and outpatient.

He was slowly recovering his ability to walk, but it was baby steps. While he knew he'd likely never have the same range of motion he normally had, he was happy that he could still walk.

EOS already knew however there would be changes to his work on Five. When John did finally return he'd have to have the gravity on more often to prevent any regression. This included - unfortunately, the globe room.

John didn't like the thought of having to stand around more often in the globe room, as he couldn't move as freely to contact several rescue sites, he prefered it to becoming a permanent land based operator of the 'Bird.

Or worse, have Gordon and Alan have to run Five off and on.

At least EOS was working on a smaller set of globes to use during "space grounding" as she liked to call it.

This particular day was not a good day for John. He was having some flareups in his back from phantom pains. Gordon had suggested a day of hydrotherapy to better support the man's weight.

John reluctantly agreed and they went to the outdoor pool.

Once Scott and Virgil helped John into the pool, Gordon swam forward and grabbed John's arms. "OK bro, here we go. I take a step back, you take a step forward, nice and slow," he said.

The astronaut nodded and they started to slowly walk. The duo had made it a few small steps when pain in John's back flared up again and he went to his knees, underwater.

He panicked, memories of the accident and Virgil's near drowning during Hurricane Zeta flashed in his head.

A pair of hands helped lift him up before he panicked to the point he inhaled water, but John still sputtered. "Are you all right John?" asked Gordon.

"No... I'm done."

"Don't quit now John, it's a setback," said Gordon.

'Setback? How in the hell am I supposed to walk if I keep feeling as though a frickin' butcher's knife stabbed me in the back?" John said, growling.

"You're asking me that John?" said Gordon, incredulous.

Scott and Virgil were about to speak up but in his defense too but paused when they saw what was coming next.

There was a gentle splash next to him and turning, John saw Alan swim up. "You know, you sound like Gordon when he went through therapy," said Alan. "I just don't recall him being as colorful."

Gordon rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Oh Alan - I said many scorchers that would make even Grandma Tracy's burnt cookies look perfectly cooked in comparison. It's nothing new to me," he said. Seeing Alan's mouth open, he continued. "You really think I'd burn the virgin ears of my youngest brother with such crass language."

Alan gave Gordon a deadpan look, then shook his head. "Whatever..." he said, then turned to John. "Look, point is... and I think Gordo's trying to give the same one -" he said, then straightened up. "As your drill sergeant I say - take a breather when you need it, get angry when you need to, curse, scream, cry, whatever if it makes you feel better through this. But you never give up or I'll kick your butt."

John looked at him in incredulity. "That's your order? Yell at you but don't give up?" he said.

"Hey, if it gets you to walking again, I'd rather hear you try to top one of Gordon's odd metaphors," said the youngest, smirking. "Now, do you mind if I lead you around the shallow end?"

The astronaut looked at Gordon, who nodded. "Sure Alan can help. I'll just have to supervise," he said.

John chuckled, and held Alan's arms. "OK, here we go drill sergeant," said John, and Alan along with the others laughed.

That afternoon was filled with bad jokes, some anger and a few colorful phrases that made Grandma threaten to wash their mouths out with soap (Virgil helped explain the reason, and Grandma agreed - and made plans to spend the afternoons in Brains' lab when John was in therapy).

But it was progress.

8888888888888888888888888

Some weeks, months later the day in the pool - they had lost count of time John had undergone therapy, Alan was in his room playing some video games when he heard a shout from John's room.

The youngest, already trained in what to do if John needed help, rushed quickly over to his brother's room. "John? You OK?" he said, knocking on the door.

"Alan - come in," said the voice on the other side.

Alan opened the door to the room - and his mouth opened in surprise.

There was John, using a cane, taking steps toward him. "John... you're..." he said. John had been using a walker by then, but not a cane... until that moment.

John smiled as he took a few steps to his brother. The last one was a bit shaky, but Alan helped steady him.

The astronaut then looked down to his youngest brother, beaming. "Yeah... I _can_ walk," he said. "And I'm going to get even better with yours and everyone's help," said John.

Alan whooped in delight and hugged his brother. The others, hearing Alan's cry of joy, had rushed in to see what was the matter, only to find the two astronauts hugging and a cane.

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. "Um, guys are you OK?" he said gently.

Alan looked up from the hug at the other three and smiled. "Oh yeah - everything is all right," he said, crying. "John can walk!"

The others started to smile at hearing the news, and encouraged John to do it again for them. It was slow, shaky and again he had to be helped to the bed, but it was progress.

It was the first time he had done it unassisted by them - at least without them knowing, but to them, his few steps were like winning a marathon race. He would recover - maybe not to full form before the injury, but a Tracy was tough, and never gave up.

Especially when the youngest was going to act like a drill sergeant out of love for his fellow "space case" as he did those weeks ago saving him.


	28. Another perspective on - I can't Walk

**_(Author's note, as I was writing this prompt in a serious tone, which became Chapter 27, I got a second idea that was a little bit more humorous in nature for "I can't walk." While this is inspired by St. Jude Children's Research Hospital's Memphis Marathon, it is a generic race for this story as I am hoping their goals are accomplished by 2060 - TAG's universe. Hope you enjoy.)_**

8888888888

"I should know better than to take one of Gordon's stupid challenges," muttered John as he walked past a mile marker in that cool December Tennessee air to cheers of several Elvis impersonators.

He, along with his brothers, were taking a breather from rescues and participating in a marathon weekend event.

Scott, natural born runner he was, had opted to do the marathon.

Virgil and Alan were going to run the 10K race.

Grandma and Brains participated in 5K race.

Gordon chose to participate in the half marathon.

John had originally hoped to just stay on Thunderbird Five, working with Kayo and EOS to improve security.

The resident aquanaut however was having none of that - and John still remembered that exchange.

 _8888888888_

"Come on John... we know you can do it, and it's for a good cause," said Gordon when they were registering for the relay.

"But there'll be crowds, noise... it's supposed to be 50 degrees race day," said John. "Plus, I won't have enough time to train..."

Alan chuckled at the protesting his fellow astronaut was making. "Yeah, you will - race is in two months John. You can do it - I know you can..."

"Unless you're chicken," taunted Gordon.

"John is not a _Gallus domesticus_ Gordon - he's a _homo sapien_ ," said EOS.

"A what?"

John rolled his eyes - both at Gordon for forgetting his science and EOS for teasing him again.

"EOS said I wasn't a chicken..." the astronaut said, then sighed. "Fine, I'll participate. Sign me up for the 5K race."

Virgil chuckled. "Will do... what size T-shirt?" he started, only to have a hand clamp over his mouth.

"A 5K? Come on John, that's the baby route..." said Gordon.

Scott cleared his throat. "May I remind you Grandma Tracy is walking it and can make you regret your choice of words," he said.

The aquanaut, realizing he could end up eating limburger cheese and blood sausage ravioli instead of goat cheese and mushrooms, he cleared his throat and continued. "Well... by baby, I mean the type that _baby brother_ Alan would participate in..."

Alan puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Hey, I'm running the _10K_ along with Virgil - not the baby race," he said, eyes however twinkling in mischief.

John's eyes narrowed. "I can run a bigger race guys," he said. "What do you have in mind?"

Scott and Virgil, glancing at each other, started to work out what Gordon's underlying plan was... and did a double facepalm.

They were right.

Gordon chuckled. "The half marathon."

"A - half - marathon? You want me to run and/or walk _13.1 miles_ in one day?" said John.

"Yeah. Full marathon wouldn't be fair - you'd probably not get to the turnoff in time anyway," said Gordon, in fairness. There was a cut off time for races at the 11 mile mark to be allowed to finish the full race.

He then continued. "Why not unless you're a Gallimimus Disasterous..."

" _Gallus domesticus._ At least get your insults correct," corrected EOS, who then chirped. "I do not see why he keeps insisting you're a chicken John."

"Figure of speech EOS - I'll try to explain it later,' he said, then sighed. "All right... suppose I do the half marathon, what's in it for me?"

Gordon's smile flickered for a moment, but then he regained it. "If you participate and complete the race - before the finish line closes down, I'll buy you whatever you want as a reward."

"That's kind of open Gordon," said John. "What if I wanted you to instead spend a day on Thunderbird Five and let EOS pester you anyway she wanted?"

"Anyway she wanted to annoy me?" said Gordon, gulping at all the things EOS could do to him.

John laughed at Gordon's face, but continued. "I wouldn't do that, but I'm not letting you know what the forfeit is if you lose, if that's fair enough?"

Gordon thought for a few moments, then shrugged. "Eh... I'm game enough. It's a big challenge. What's your forfeit if you lose?"

The astronaut pondered it for a moment. "Don't know - maybe wait on you hand and foot for a few days, even letting you pull practical jokes on me during that time without retaliation."

"That's... a pretty big forfeit there John," said Gordon.

"Like you said - I'm game," said the older brother. "So... is it a deal?"

Gordon looked at all his brothers, and nodded. "OK - it's a deal," he said, and John was signed up for the half marathon race.

The astronaut spent as much time as he could preparing: breaking in his running shoes, doing some runs with Scott and Virgil around the island, learning how to properly hydrate from them as well as get some snack tips from Brains.

When they arrived in Memphis for the race, he felt as prepared as he could be, and even took his time walking everywhere to stay in shape - laps to and from the old Grizzlies pyramid, up and down blocks, and even circuits around The Peabody, admiring the 135-year-old building known for its ducks in the fountain.

John even enjoyed the carb and protein heavy dinner he had at the Italian restaurant.

He went to bed that night, sighing in happiness feeling as though he would be making Gordon eat his words.

88888888888888888

A loud cowbell rang near his ears, with yells of approval for his outfit as he passed the hydration stop. John, per Scott's help, chose to wear something loose and comfortable, but be fun to wear.

So, John dressed in a costume that - if it were authentic, would've been a much more comfortable version of NASA gear. He wore blue sweatpants and an oversized button down top with early-era NASA style logos and other designs.

He had to admit it was warm, perfect for the chilly weather - and definitely a better choice than the kilts Gordon and Alan chose.

"How did they find squid print and rocket print kilts though?" he thought as he passed Sun Studios, the turnoff for the finish line. The past two miles in particular were painful, especially with the oddity of having miles 11 and 12 start in an uphill, one a fairly steep bridge.

He enjoyed the cool Elvis tunes the live band was playing outside the Studios in honor one of the musicians who made it famous and he made the turn to head down the final stretch.

John checked his watch, and realized he was still within the time limit.

Smiling as he walked down that final stretch, he started to think about what he could make Gordon do for his forfeit as he neared the 13 miles mark.

There, he saw Scott, Virgil, Alan, Grandma Tracy and Brains on the sidewalk cheering him on as he made the distance.

He started to wave to them, not noticing the pothole in the street.

The others tried to warn him, but to no avail as he tripped.

John landed hard on the ground as his ankle turned and knees struck the ground. He cried out in pain, and started to climb back up.

At first he thought he was fine, but then his legs protested as they cramped up, causing him to go back on his knees.

Scott, Virgil and Alan, having already finished their races, rushed over to help. "John, are you OK?" asked Scott.

"I ... can't walk..." said John, gritting his teeth in pain to avoid crying out in pain.

Hearing the whimper, Virgil pulled out his scanner and did a quick analysis. "Actually, you can John - at most you've twisted your ankle," he said, then frowned. "It looks like you're cramping up a bit too. Have you been eating your energy packs and drinking plenty of water?"

John nodded. "Yeah... but I'm so sore, I'm not sure I can walk anymore," he said.

Scott shook his head pointing above John's head. "You've just passed the 13 mile mark," he said. "You've only got a few hundred yards left. You can do it."

"I'm not sure..."

Alan actually laughed. "Bro - you're so close to kicking Gordon's squid tail and you're giving up now? No way - this 'I can't walk' stuff is defeatist," he said, making his fellow astronaut look up at him, confused. "Yeah - I said it. While I admit I thought Gordon's bet was in good fun, you've been working your butt off to show him up. Don't give up with a tenth of a mile left."

John looked at his brothers as a race volunteer came up. "John, are you going to be able to finish," said the young woman, who had already been informed the Tracys were participating in the race for their safety. She had seen his tumble and wanted to ensure he was all right to continue.

The red-haired man glanced at his brothers, looking at their warm encouraging smiles and nodded. "Yes I am... Lisbeth," he said, reading the woman's name badge.

"OK. If you start to hurt though don't forget about first aid near the finish line."

"Got it, and thank you," said John. He then turned to his brothers, pushed himself up and stood.

Virgil did one more scan to ensure that his brother was indeed OK to continue gave a thumbs up. "All right - off you go John," he said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Scott also gave him a reassuring pat and John took a couple of steps, before wincing again and stopping.

Alan walked over to him again as he rubbed his left calf. "Bro - is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"I don't know actually Alan... maybe a hug?" John answered.

"OK," said the youngest, and gave him a warm hug. Once John released it, Alan continued, clapping the man on the shoulders. "Now, go and wipe that smug smile off Squid Kid's face."

"FAB," said John quietly as he started his walk, to the loud applause and cheers of the viewers.

He had to admit, crossing the finish line to see his immediate younger brother's face that he lost the bet was far worth the pains waist down from the walk and fall.

8888888888888

A few hours later, while everyone had changed, got massages to ease tense muscles, and took naps, John chose to go walking around the lobby of The Peabody, admiring his half marathon medal in between views of the gingerbread village the hotel made for the season.

He still couldn't believe he finished his first ever half marathon, but the silvery medal with the race's logo and multi-colored neck ribbon proved he had. Didn't care that everyone got a finisher medal - top three earned plaques, he really _earned_ the award.

Watching the ducks as it neared the time for them to head to their "hotel" for the night, he had to laugh at their antics. The five ducks were chasing each other in the fountain currently, behaving a lot like the five of them after one of the brother's pranks.

Speaking of brothers, he saw the loud blue, yellow and orange of Gordon's favorite Hawaiian shirt with owner in it walking up to greet him. "Hey John. How are you feeling?" said Gordon, wearing his half marathon medal proudly as well.

"Sore, tired... more tired when Virgil still scans my ankle while I'm napping to ensure that I didn't do anything to it after all," said John, looking at the fountain again. "Got to the point I kicked him out with the foot he was scanning."

"I had wondered why he was mumbling something about 'Astronaut to Five the hard way'," Gordon smiled as he too viewed the ducks. "Listen, I'm proud of you John."

"Proud?"

"Yeah - I honestly didn't think you'd complete the half marathon, especially after hearing about your fall."

"That was nothing," the astronaut dismissed.

Gordon shoved his brother slightly, startling the man. "Nothing? Bro - that fall would've made most people stop, especially with all the stuff that builds up in one's muscles in a half," he said. "Add to it the fact you did this race with a large crowd - something that you normally hate, I'm impressed."

John smiled. "Thanks Gordon," he said, watching the ducks. After a few minutes, he continued. "Listen, I've already figured out your forfeit."

Gordon groaned and did a face palm. "Oh right... I made a bet, you won, so... how bad?" he asked.

"Well... this is The Peabody, home to some of the fanciest - and expensive - restaurants in Memphis, and everyone's been wanting to try them" he said.

Seeing Gordon pale at the dollar signs, especially if the forfeit included him paying for all of them to eat, John laughed. "But... what I would like is to have a scoop of that Equinox ice cream the hotel makes," he said. "Then, tomorrow before we leave, you also get to buy me a plated dessert to eat on the way home."

Gordon's mouth dropped open. "Really? - Sky's the limit and you want ice cream? In 50 degree weather?" he said.

"Yeah, why not? I've heard their homemade ice cream is really good, especially ones based on their desserts," said John. "And I think after walking 13.1 miles we can afford the extra calories."

"Yeah, we can... OK, why not? I'll even throw in a couple of drinks," said Gordon, and the two shook on it.

The two watched the ducks in companionable silence for a bit, when the aquanaut spoke up.

"Hey John?"

"Yes?"

"Is it all right if we swap the plated dessert first then ice cream tomorrow?"

"Sure - I can finish it before we fly home," said John, knowing Scott wouldn't allow ice cream in Tracy One for the trip home, if only because he couldn't enjoy it.

He then tilted his head. "Why?"

"Well - between us - I pranked Virgil buying an honorary Duck Master package," said the aquanaut. "Boy is he going to be in for a surprise in a few minutes."

John looked at his brother and quirked an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly they pretty much just let you lead the ducks around to the elevator, you get a special rubber ducky and Duck Master cane," he said. "What's the surprise in that?"

"Oh... you'll see," said Gordon. Seeing John shake his head, he lead his brother down the stairs to the main lobby to sit for the show and enjoy evening desserts and drinks.

John shrugged, but let his brother lead him down step by painful step.

He had to admit, watching Virgil lead the ducks around the fountain and to the elevator wearing a very loud duck print Hawaiian shirt, with each duck wearing its own style of Hawaiian shirt, a kilt filled with Thunderbird Two green ducks and mallard duck slippers was well worth every cent Gordon spent.


	29. Severe illness

**_(Author's note: A gentle warning, this chapter may trigger folks who have starved themselves. Reader discretion advised.)_**

 ** _8888888888_**

It started with a single bad choice - that's what people tend to say when they have long term health issues they could avoid.

Alcoholism - just one drink.

Drug addict - just one pill, sniff, shot.

In the case of Gordon - it was missing one meal after a really bad day.

He had been under a lot of stress and other emotions after a harrowing rescue in the Arctic Ocean. Gordon had to rescue a family who had taken a glancing blow to their submarine from an iceberg.

The aquanaut took Thunderbird Four to the boat, which by then had already started to fill with water.

He quickly set the transport tube to the sub and entered, finding the family was nearing stages of moderate hypothermia, leaving them confused.

Gordon quickly transported the couple through the tub back to Four, where he placed them in warming beds. He was about to remove the tube when the woman started to talk about their daughter still in the sub.

The aquanaut, realizing the family's sub was nearly filled, quickly dove through the now flooding tube to get to their daughter. When he found her, she was shivering severely and muttering.

In Four, the parents were warming up nicely, but their daughter lost consciousness as soon as he put her in a warming bed. There he found from his own checks and John's scan her injuries were far more severe than hypothermia.

The rest of the trip was a blur, but he remembered two things: the daughter was touch and go from hypothermia and injuries she sustained in the collision...

... And her parents screaming at him, blaming him for them accident and not getting through the tunnels fast enough, both of which could very well take their daughter away from them.

The accusations chilled him more than the cold water could've done, and followed him as Virgil took him back to Two for the trip home.

"Gordo - it isn't your fault," he said. "You heard the doctors - they said the prognosis is good..."

The aquanaut shook his head. "But it's still touch and go Virg - they admit she also might not ever regain consciousness," he said. "What if I had noticed she had that the signs of a concussion? The broken ribs? What if I got there faster?..."

Virgil shook his head. "What if her parents had remembered to tell you that she was even in there? You can't keep second guessing yourself Gordon," he said. "All you can do right now is pray that she will be all right and know that you did the best you could in the situation."

"FAB," he said quietly, lost in his thoughts.

That night, Grandma Tracy - with MAX's help, served barbecued ribs. Gordon took a look at them and swallowed hard as images of the young woman and her broken ribs flashed through his mind.

He dashed off to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Scott rushed in to check on Gordon, helping him through the dry heaves.

A few minutes later, Scott handed Gordon a damp washcloth for his face and sat down. "Virgil told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Gordon shook his head. "It's nothing really - just a rough rescue and ribs were just a bad choice of dinner," said the aquanaut, who started to stand. "Listen, if it's all right with you, I'm going to skip dinner and head to bed. I'm not really hungry anyway."

Scott nodded. "OK. If you need anything - talk, eat, whatever, let me know," he said gently.

The aquanaut gave a half smile and headed to bed, not knowing that one decision would start an avalanche of bad decisions.

They started that night where he thought he couldn't fit through the tunnel, and watched the young woman drown again and again. That made him have a resolution - lose some weight.

For several days, he would eat the bare minimum to have energy, but would choose more filling, but less caloric foods such as fish or salad.

Every day he'd get updates from John on the young woman's prognosis, both positive turns and negative turns.

He was starting to read a correlation to his food consumption to her health - it seemed that the more he ate, the worse she got, but the smaller he ate, the better she got.

So, he kept eating smaller and smaller portions, hoping she would get well faster. It made sense after all if they lined up.

Two weeks later, the woman finally woke up fully, on the path to better health. The parents thanked International Rescue, saying an apology to Gordon for blaming him for the accident.

It was too late however - Gordon was already on a path of worse health. Because he was already feeling better from not eating as much, he chose to continue that diet, only adding the occasional sweet or steak to not arouse concern.

88888888888

Three weeks after the woman's recovery, Gordon got the surprise of a lifetime by a digital letter.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" shouted Gordon gleefully.

The other brothers, Kayo and John via Five's holograms gathered in the lounge to see Gordon practically leaping over the couches and chairs. "You seem to be - happy," quipped John, chuckling at the sight.

Gordon sat down in one of chairs to Three's chute and leaned forward, grinning. "You bet I am John - I've been selected to compete on the Poseidon's Mariners game show!" he exclaimed.

Alan laughed out loud. "You're kidding?" he said, and whooped when Gordon shook his head.

They congratulated their aquanaut brother, knowing he had fulfilled one of his biggest dreams - second only to his gold medal wins in the Olympics.

Poseidon's Mariners featured a variety of aquatic themed gladiator type sports - but unlike its historic counterpart, for fun and prizes. Only the best of the best athletes were invited, and after two years of trying to get in, he had finally been selected.

Gordon then collected himself. "Thank you, thank you. Now I've got to train and train hard," he said. "There's the studying of the games, practicing, training..."

"Eating well," said Kayo, studying the man a bit intently. Was it just her or did Gordon's Hawaiian shirt and denims fit just a bit looser than normal?

The slightly older man chuckled. "Yes, eating well too. I want to win that money so I can help the hospital," he said. "Afterall, I want to top Alan's International Dragon Runner win..."

Alan puffed out his cheeks. "I didn't quite win there Gordo - wound up with broken ribs," he said.

Gordon brushed it off. "Yeah, I know," he said, then rubbed his hands together. "So, I say let's get started on winning that title."

The others chuckled and stood. "Right - first off we'll eat some lunch," said Scott.

"C'mon, there's no time like the present to work out," said the aquanaut, starting to head out only to have a hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Hang on Gordo - training can wait. We eat," said Kayo bluntly.

The aquanaut paused for a moment, then furrowed his brow. "OK, we'll eat first," he said, letting himself be steered to the table.

He ate well, but the choices of his foods were still seen as his healthier choices - safe foods. Gordon refused dessert - apple pie made by MAX, then after being forced to wait an hour to let his stomach settle, started his workouts for the competition.

As the days went by, he started to become more and more obsessed with working out and less and less on eating. Sure, he was still eating, but he kept his portions in check: weighing foods, almost obsessively eating the same foods - eggs, chicken, salad, working hard to stay lithe and athletic, key for some of the monkey bar challenges between the contestants and Mariners, etc.

Eventually he started to skip at least one meal a day, which wasn't uncommon when they went on rescues, but those cases he usually missed two meals.

He then got comfortable with one meal a day.

The effects were starting to show on his body too, not easily noticeable when he wore his normal slightly oversized anyway Hawaiian shirt and pants.

Kayo noticed however and pulled him aside one day to address her concerns.

Gordon's response was to not only "agree" with her, he was eating after all, but choose to cook an elaborate pasta meal for all of them so he could show her he was all right. He even ate a hefty portion to make them happy.

No one - not even Kayo - knew that after Gordon "went to bed," he exercised for nearly three hours to burn off the calories, including a late night swim for another hour.

888888888888

The day had finally come - the day Gordon would be a contestant on Poseidon's Mariners.

He stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself in the uniform, though he would still find flaws with his body here and there.

"At least I don't look overweight like some contestants," he mused as he heard the door knock. "Come in.'

The young gofer to take contestants to the stage opened the door and entered. "Mr. Tracy..." she said, then paused as she looked at the man in front of her. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yes?" he said.

"Are you all right? You look..."

"Great? Fit? A Finnick Odair of elegance?" he said, flexing. His tone however seemed to be a bit flat compared to what he was saying.

The young woman pursed her lips, thinking. "Are you sure you're going to be OK competing?" she asked, concerned about his pallor.

Gordon's smile faded. "OK competing? I've never felt better!" he said starting to walk toward her. "When are we starting?"

The gofer debated her next decision. She wasn't sure about the man in front of her could compete, but that wasn't her decision. The only thing she could hope was a medic stopped them to do a check on the man in front of her.

So she chose the diplomatic route. "In a few minutes. We need to head out for introductions," she said.

Gordon smiled and walked out to the entrance ramp.

He then heard the game master - Jayson Argo, speak. "And now, our first contestant, wearing gold, Gordon Tracy!" said Argo as Gordon stepped out.

There were cheers - the loudest from his brothers as he headed to the main pillar.

The brothers however then gasped at the sight of their brother. He was far too thin, ribs starting to stick out through the spandex costume.

His skin was dull, and his eyes sunken a little. Gordon's hair seemed a bit thinner than normal - eyebrows a little patchy, the cowlick not as prominent.

"What's wrong with Gordon," said Alan, concerned.

"I'm not sure," Virgil said, then turned to his watch and contacted Five. "John, I need you to scan Gordon," he said.

"FAB, but why?" said the astronaut brother.

The medic started to explain the issues, and John did the scan.

Virgil then heard a trumpet signaling the start of the first event. He had completely ignored the rules of the first competition, a grid of swinging monkey bars where the goal was to knock down the Mariner.

Gordon was already on the course, about to face Triton - one of the best Mariners out there.

A buzz on Virgil's watch made him look down. "Virgil - I just did a scan of Gordon... he needs to get off the course - now."

"Now?"

"Yes - his vitals show he's in high danger of a syncopal episode."

"Fainting?" said Scott, knowing the medical term from his training.

"Affirmative. How he's even ..." started John, but shook his head in urgency. "Never mind, just get him down now."

Virgil looked up and frowned. "FAB... but um, how?"

"I don't care bro - you need to stop that competition."

88888888888888888

Gordon was having the time of his life swinging on the course. He felt like he was flying - at least at first.

Then he started noticing he was having trouble concentrating, unsure of his grasps for the rings, and even missing a couple.

Triton, not knowing what was going on with the contestant, just assumed the contestant was having trouble with the course and continued to challenge Gordon.

They met in the center, and started their kicking and fighting in the hopes of knocking the other one into the "sea."

Gordon looked up and was confused. He saw two Tritons instead of one, and was starting to feel weak.

But he wasn't going to give up. "Oh, double trouble huh? I'll show you," he said confused, kicking harder bit missing the Mariner.

One well placed kick into his gut had Gordon seeing some stars however. "That's odd - normally a kick doesn't make me..." he said, only to then receive a light kick to the helmet when the Mariner tried to instead hit his hands to knock him off.

It did, but not quite the way Triton would've expected.

A referee blew the whistle due to the illegal move, but Gordon didn't hear it.

The combination of the hit and malnutrition made the aquanaut faint.

He went limp, losing his grasp of the rings as he plummeted to the water, landing with a splash.

The cold water briefly jolted him back into a semiconscious state, just long enough to notice a merman come toward him.

His last thought before complete darkness descended was why did the raven haired figure have a portable oxygen mask for him - and the merman's own mouth...

888888888888888888

Gordon was confused, tired and cold... the last was odd because he knew he was covered with a warm blanket.

Voices pierced his thoughts. "I can't believe he did that - or that I missed it. Of all the stupid..."

"Now Virgil, we all missed what he was doing. Even Kayo didn't think he went this far..."

"I wish I did though Scott - his squid butt would be fried calamari now for it."

"It already is Kayo... he's in the hospital because of his stupidity," said a lighter voice - probably John if he was still on Five. "What did the doctor say Scott?"

"As far as his fall or overall stupidity?"

"Well overall..."

Gordon groaned, silencing the debate. He slowly opened his eyes to find Virgil, Scott, Alan and Kayo in the room, with a hologram image of John - dressed in a long sleeved T-shirt to appear as though on earth using a holo-phone.

All but Alan had very cross looks on their faces, making him pale. "Um... hi," he said. "What happened?"

Virgil crossed his arms. "That's actually a very good question," he said. "Do you want the full story or just at the competition?"

Gordon looked at him, confused. "Both?" he said, uncertain of why two questions from his brother.

Scott then sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, the competition part, you fainted on the course and fell into the water. Virgil had to jump in and save you," he said. The man was thankful security had let Virgil, as a paramedic, onto the course when he explained the signs the aquanaut was experiencing.

"I fainted? How? I felt great," he said.

Virgil scoffed. "Maybe, but have you _really_ felt great for a while?" he said.

"Yeah... maybe tired and cold sometimes. Why?"

Alan sat on the other side, trying to not choke up. "Gordon - you're ill - you're way too thin."

Gordon's eyes narrowed. "I'm not too thin... I'm fine Alan..."

"No you're not. I mean, you're giving me a run for the money, and I'm still in a growth spurt," the youngest said, running a hand through his hair in worry. "The doctors say you're suffering signs of anorexia."

Gordon shook his head, confused. "Anorexia? That's ridiculous. I've been eating and taking care of myself... fish, eggs, salad..."

Scott shook his head. "All low in calories Gordo, and it is a symptom to eat 'safe' foods that are like that," he said. "The doctor said your BMI is too low, and probably has been for weeks now."

The aquanaut shook his head, angry and pushed back the covers. "This is ridiculous Scott - I feel fine," he said, starting to stand up...

Moments later, he oddly found himself laying in bed again, only this time with Virgil sitting on the bed propping Gordon's feet on his shoulder.

Scott was checking his pulse while Alan put a washcloth on his head. "Gordon can you hear me," said Alan in his squeakier voice than normal.

Gordon blinked a couple of times, and frowned. "Yeah... did I just faint?" he said, confused.

"Yeah, you did bro. That's what you get when you stand up too fast and don't have enough blood pressure," said Alan, rubbing a hand over his eyes to fight back tears. "You're scaring me here Gordon - you shouldn't be fainting at all, let alone twice in a day. You shouldn't be this thin, you shouldn't be in the hospital..."

The aquanaut gathered his brothers in one of his arms, trying to hug him. "Hey, none of that Alan. I'm sorry for scaring you - I'll be OK," he said, then looked at his brothers. "I will be won't I?"

Virgil lowered his brother's feet back to the bed. "You will be, but it's going to be a while," he admitted as he sat on the bed. "You're going to have to do some inpatient treatment to overcome the reasons for you to starve yourself."

Scott covered Gordon's IV free hand with both of his and continued. "And you're not going to be allowed to be by yourself for a while," he said. "Can't let you start trying to skip meals or tossing them again."

"Really?" said Gordon, groaning.

Kayo stepped forward. "Yes, really, even if I have to personally carry you around to keep an eye on you," she said with a sly grin.

Gordon cringed slightly at the response, and Kayo continued. "Gordon I say that only because I care. It will be a challenge I admit, but you can overcome it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been there myself," she said.

"You starved yourself?"

"Yes Gordon, I did for a time after I found out my ... the Hood... was evil, and my parents died," said Kayo. "Food was the one way I could control what happened in my life, and so I started skipping meals, watching what I did eat, et cetera."

"What got you to stop?" asked Gordon.

"You - all of you. Your father saw my troubles and got me the help I needed," she said leaning onto the bed. "Now, why don't you let us take care of you?"

Gordon pursed his lips in thought, looking at each of his brothers and Kayo. "I'm going to be stubborn, you know that," he said, thinking about the past few months.

"When aren't you?" scoffed Virgil. "Besides, if you try to keep avoiding help I can sic MAX or EOS on you."

"Don't remind me," said the aquanaut, again lost in thought as he looked at his family.

Seeing their expressions of concern and love, he nodded. "OK, when do we start?" he said.

Kayo smiled. "Right now - with you telling me when you first started this..."

Throughout the afternoon, Gordon told stories about the triggers that lead to his starving himself, from the Arctic rescue and watch over the injured woman to the overtraining for Poseidon's Mariners.

The others listened to, argued with, and hugged him throughout the rest of that day, working out ways they could help him in addition to what therapy he was going to undergo in the hospital.

Treatment was long, hard and tedious, with visits from family and friends intermingled with therapy sessions with professionals, healthy and higher calorie meals, and ways to work out his worries and fears in a much more healthy way.

Gordon's case? He started to train himself to resort to some sort of art project when he got stressed. Sure, his child-like drawings or clay figures of fish and other sea life were no match for Virgil's artwork, but to his other brothers they were masterpieces made by a man who was working hard to overcome his illness.

Weeks later, Gordon was finally able to come home and was welcomed with a party featuring a buffet of some of his favorite foods - including fried calamari. He still pointed a finger at Kayo for the in joke, and yet laughing, ate a good portion of the plate.

To that day he was thankful for the game show and his family: the game show helped catch the issue faster and his family for helping him through the challenges.

8888888888

Nearly a year later after the incident that started his fight with anorexia, Gordon had another tough rescue, one that unfortunately had a loss of life. Worse, he had rescued a woman who had been severely injured and was currently in the hospital, situation touch and go.

He sat outside on the patio, feet dangling in the pool, as everyone else sat down for dinner.

Scott stepped outside. "Gordon, dinner."

"I'm not hungry," he said.

The eldest walked forward and sat down beside Gordon. "I know you're feeling like you're not, but you need to try and eat something OK?" he said.

"Scott, I don't want to eat. If I don't eat, that woman won't get ..." started Gordon, only to stare at his brother in thought.

Memories of the previous year flashed through his head of all that happened, up to and including his accident on the TV show. "Not again," putting his head in his hands.

"It's OK Gordon... you will struggle," said Scott, removing his brother's hands and giving him a big hug.

Gordon nodded and he returned the hug, then sighed. "Man - I can't believe I said that. My eating will not affect how she will recover - right?" he said, identifying the trigger.

"No, it won't Gordon, but if you don't take care of yourself you won't be able to help others like her survive," said Scott gently. He knew the rescue a year ago and Gordon's correlation of diet to the woman's health was the cause. "John is keeping an eye on updates though OK?"

Gordon nodded. "OK... but I'm not sure about dinner."

He then held out a hand to Gordon. "Come on - I had Grandma make a separate dish for you - your favorite: cheese and mushroom tortellini with alfredo sauce," Scott said.

The aquanaut gave a half smile. "Sounds good..." he said, grasping his brother's hand and standing.

As they walked in, Gordon wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. They all knew there would be triggers Gordon would deal with when there were similar rescues and he'd try to slip back into that bad illness.

However, they all knew that with a bit of tough love and careful watching, the illness known as anorexia would be quelled as long as they were together.


	30. Seizure

"You're all dead."

"No, we're not."

"Yes you are - you failed."

"No Dad, we completed the rescue successfully," growled Scott at his father Jeff as they sat in the lounge at home. They had undergone drills at the GDF to improve their rescue skills.

The drill consisted of a burning down building, with the brothers having to rescue an unconscious man - this case played by John.

They had done everything by the book - go through the fallen debris and fire, calling out for the person, searching every nook and cranny safely and when they found their brother, did all the proper precautions to carry him out.

It was a by-the-book successful rescue, which they celebrated until the monitor placed black patches on all of them except John and Alan.

That lead to several arguments with their father all the way home to Tracy Island, where Jeff was going to discuss where they all went wrong.

Unfortunately, it still was a heated moment.

Jeff shook his head. "Yes, you did rescue him... but you didn't pay attention to details," he said. "And because of that everyone but John and Alan 'died'."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "We couldn't have died Dad - we took every necessary precaution. We made sure he didn't have any neck or back injuries, we carefully removed the debris, put him on a backboard and carried him out. Textbook rescue..."

John, who had been silent for most of this argument, finally pipped up. "Did you, Virgil or Gordon notice that you had a hole in your uniform sleeves from removing the debris?" he said. Seeing his brothers shake their heads, he continued. "Did you also listen to what the director at the front said?"

Virgil nodded. "Yeah - he said chemicals caused the fire," he said, his eyes widening in understanding.

Jeff gave a sympathetic smile. "Right - in this case the chemicals could lead to seizures, delusions, unconsciousness... death, if a person was exposed to them," he said. "Do you remember John also muttered and moved his hands about?"

"I did, and he hit all but me," said Alan. "Left damp spots on the guy's uniforms."

"Exactly, and when he did, he essentially spread the exposure to the three, which is why they were listed as killed," said Jeff. "The monitor ruled that based on the time it took you to get out, you'd been suffering from delusions, possibly a loss of consciousness or seizures that would've prevented your escape."

Gordon quirked an eyebrow. "But why not Alan and John?" he said.

"Alan, who wasn't exposed, would have been able to still drag the stretcher to safety. The monitor however ruled that even if he tried to rescue the others, they would've likely been killed from the chemical exposure," said Jeff.

Seeing all of them, even Scott, subdued, Jeff sat down in one of Three's launch chairs and continued. "Boys, I know that you are excited about rescuing, but there is a reason we have these drills," he said gently. "Mistakes are going to happen. In this case, you weren't as observant as you should've been between not fully listening to the director, not paying attention to your uniforms, and not focused on making sure the patient doesn't put you in a potentially lethal situation."

Scott frowned, and nodded. "Understood, and I'm sorry for yelling at you and the monitor," he said, then looked up. "So... what can we do to prevent this?"

Jeff smiled. "That's what I'm about to get into. We're going to have a discussion on where all of you went right and wrong on this and all the other training exercises we did today," he said. "Once we complete it, we will take a couple of days to regroup and go back to the GDF for more testing."

The brothers frowned, but nodded in understanding.

The patriarch of the family smiled. "Good. Now... let's make sure the Thunderbirds soar, in any sort of rescue."

"FAB" said the five Tracys, eager to improve their rescues and prevent this situation again.

888888888

Some years later, after Jeff had gone missing, the Tracy brothers were on a rescue at an abandoned hospital in California that had been damaged by an earthquake.

Normally this wouldn't have been an issue to deal with - as it was already being considered for demolition...

But Langstrom Fischler had decided this would be the perfect hideout for one of his crazy experiments, and exacerbated the damage with a small explosion.

Virgil and Gordon were in Thunderbird Two, while Scott was flying in One to the site as John talked. "Pacific Graceland Hospital was closed in 2054 due to bankruptcy," said John. "It's exterior is occasionally patrolled for vandals, but mostly ignored."

Scott sighed, as he pushed the throttle of One forward, maybe just a tad too hard. "And the perfect place for Fischler to work on his latest 'genius' disaster..." he said.

"And get himself caught in it when the earthquake struck," said Virgil as they neared the hospital. Sure enough, the southern portion had collapsed, making the elegant structure appear as though a Godzilla sat on it. "Any idea what caused the explosion?"

"Negative - from the reports I've received, the location appeared to be near the old surgery, but any and all explosive material was removed when the hospital closed," he said.

"Any response or signal from Fischler since the explosion," asked Scott.

"One faint signal but it was not a vocal communication," said John. "Bio-readings are unavailable as well."

Gordon frowned. "So we don't know if he's alive, unconscious - or finally succeeded in killing himself," he said darkly. Seeing Virgil's glare, he continued. "You have to admit Virg - he has done enough stupid things it's possible."

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, but we need to still hope for the best, even if it's Fischler," he said as he saw Scott land in the parking lot by the department.

Scott quickly went over to study the site, then used his baldric comm. "Virgil, there's a door to get in, but I don't know where it'll go or it's safe," he said. "The most direct route would be to have Two remove one of the larger slabs then you rappel in."

"FAB," said Virgil as he and Gordon quickly got to work on the larger slab. A few lines here, a secure lift there, and the four ton slab was easily moved to the parking lot.

John confirmed the ground entrance safe for Scott to enter through, while Virgil and Gordon were able to use a rappel from Two through the top to what was once the nursery. Gordon was in his usual gear and helmet, while Virgil used his rappel cord from his Power Suit, which he wore in case they needed to do any more heavy lifting.

Virgil and Gordon looked found a hallway and, after turning on a tracking map, started to make way to where they last received contact from Fischler.

About two corridors later, they heard a loud groan. "Could it be?" said Gordon, who then yelled. "Hello? International Rescue! We're here to help!"

A whiny tenor hit their ears, though softer than normal. "Hello! I'm here... I need some help..." said Fischler.

Virgil and Gordon sighed in relief. "No kidding," said Virgil as they walked toward the sound. "Are you hurt Fischler?"

"Sort of - I think. Got this bad bump on my head, and the place is a mess - but I'll be all right," he said. "Wish the starfish would come back."

"Starfish?" said Gordon, looking at Virgil in concern as he continued. "Did you pass out Fischler?"

"Uh no... I don't think so... bumped my head when a shelf fell on my head. Took a nap afterward."

John and Scott's pained groans filtered through their brother's helmets, and probably had the facepalms to match. "Fischler - that means yes you did pass out," said John. "Virgil and Gordon are nearing your location. Stay awake and make some noise for them OK."

"I'll do what I can - even turn the kettle on for the kitty," was Fischler's response.

Gordon sighed. "Kettle for the kitty... he really did hit his head hard."

Scott scoffed. "Still better than when he thought we could build a racket to knock an asteroid back into space," he said.

"All right - let's cut him a little slack. At least we know he's alive, but injured, and near the post-op," said John as he did a scan.

"FAB, arriving there in about half a minute," said Virgil as they turned the corner where a ruckus was starting.

Unfortunately, the sounds were connected with a pained yell and thud.

"Fischler? Can you hear us?" said Virgil as he and Gordon rushed forward to the sound. They found themselves faced with a doorway filled with debris.

Gordon quickly deployed a MiniMAX from his baldric to survey the other side. "John, are you receiving a video recording from MiniMAX?" he said.

John pulled up a screen and nodded. "FAB. You've found Fischler," he said, and his eyes narrowed. "It appears he's fallen unconscious. I cannot confirm it though."

"Understood - can we remove these beams without them falling on his head - again?" said Gordon.

"Affirmative, the beams are stable - remove the excess debris to move him," said John. "Be safe guys."

"FAB," said Virgil as he started to use the exosuit to remove the debris. There was a minor incident where his upper sleeve tore, giving him a small cut as well, but he was able to quickly get an opening for Fischler.

Once they were inside, they found the man lying on the ground, unmoving.

Virgil leaned over and checked Fischler's vitals. "John, we have him - he is unconscious. Sending you a scan," said the medic.

John scanned the readout. "He has a concussion and his body temperature is a bit high, maybe from heat exhaustion," he said.

"In this cooler weather," said Gordon, confused.

"Probably from being trapped in this room for hours - it is a bit stuffy. Would also explain the sweat he has on him," said Virgil as he removed a portable stretcher and laid it on the ground.

As Gordon and Virgil moved to lift the man, Fischler woke up and panicked. "Get away from me Smurfs" he said, flailing about.

"Smurfs?" said Virgil, who then tried to keep Fischler down. "I'm with International Rescue Fischler. Stay calm, you've been injured."

The horrible inventor sat up and clamped his clammy hands around Virgil's arms, making him yelp in pain at the unusual strength. "I don't want to go Smurfette ..." he said plaintively.

Virgil then watched the man's eyes roll back as he went limp. "Well that will make it easier," he said the two International Rescue operatives maneuvered the senseless man onto a stretcher.

Scott arrived in time to watch the two strap down their patient. "Do you need any help," he asked.

The second eldest nodded. "FAB, it might be better if you help Gordo carry him to safety," said Virgil. "That way I can keep an eye on his condition and quickly help if it changes."

"FAB," said the eldest as he and Gordon lifted the cot. As they walked Virgil rolled his shoulders slightly as though in pain. He did feel a bit odd, but chalked it off as adrenaline from the rescue.

In due course, Virgil was out of the Power Suit, they had Fischler on Two in a medipod, and ran a scan again. "OK, his vitals are stabilizing, but we need to take him to the hospital," said Virgil.

Scott nodded. "FAB. You and Gordon take him to Hope Moon. I'll stay here to figure out what Fischler was doing here to begin with and if the GDF needs to be involved," he said as he headed out of the Thunderbird.

Virgil and Gordon, seeing that Fischler was stable, headed back to the cockpit, and took off toward the hospital.

As they flew, Gordon started to rant about Fischler and wondered what he was doing in the old hospital anyway.

Virgil started to feel unusual. First there was a tingling sensation on his arm, then some confusion.

"That's odd," he said, then started feeling worse.

He had a momentary loss of concentration, making Two shake slightly. Gordon complained briefly, but Virgil corrected the issue.

For the moment though, as his symptoms grew worse. Dizziness, smelling steak and potatoes instead of the normal grease he did in Two...

Then there were waves in his vision, making the sight out in front of him shimmer...

Shimmer... like an aura...

"Gordon..." said Virgil, starting to grow fearful of his health.

"Yeah, I can't believe the guy..." the aquanaut started then looked at his brother.

He then frowned at the man's blank look and pallor. "Virg... are you OK?"

Virgil shook his head. "No... take over, I think ... I'm going to... pass out..." he said, working quickly to pass the flight controls to Gordon's comm.

"Get to a safe area and lie down," Gordon said as he took over the comms, and watched as his brother then stood up to walk over to the elevator. "John, Virg is feeling faint."

"Faint!? Take over control of Two," said John as his hologram lit up on the console.

"Already have..." Moments later, Virgil fell to the ground - and started seizing. "Virgil!" said Gordon, losing control of Two briefly.

Stabilizing the vehicle, he turned to the image. "John, Virg has lost consciousness and is convulsing," Gordon shouted.

John frowned and did a scan from the bioscanner embedded in Virgil's suit. "FAB, I'm slaving Two's controls to my console. Get over to Virgil and take care of him," he said.

"FAB," Gordon said as he then went over to Virgil, removing anything nearby that Virgil could accidentally hit as his limbs jerked. He couldn't do much else until the seizure stopped, lest he create more injury.

About a minute later, Virgil's fit ceased and he went limp. Gordon started checking the man's vitals and sent a scan. "John, Virgil's seizure has stopped. I'm rolling him onto his side," he said.

"FAB Gordon," said John. "How's Virgil."

"Stable, but sleeping off the fit," Gordon said. "I'm thankful he had an aura though - if he started seized at the controls..."

"Don't think about that Gordo - how are you feeling?" John pressed gently.

"I'm fine - why do you ask?"

John as he analyzed the data. "According to the data, Virgil appears to have come into contact with a variety of chemicals - including a neurotoxin."

"Neurotoxin?"

"FAB, but how..." he said, then eyes lit up. "Do you remember that day of the black spot fire training?"

"Yeah, when everyone failed but what does..." he said, then his eyes widened. "Smurfette."

"Smurfette?" said John, confused. That was a new one even for the aquanaut.

Scott's voice filtered through the air. "I'm going to go and check for possible causes of Virgil's seizure, including anything Fischler may have labeled 'Smurfette'," said Scott.

"Belay that Scott," interrupted Gordon.

"FAB, but why?"

"I need to confirm how he was exposed. Don't need you to become a victim," he said, examining his unconscious brother. Looking at Virgil's left sleeve, he saw the answer. "Found it."

"Found what?"

"I know how he was poisoned to cause the seizure," he said, making the connection. "John, Scott - Virgil has a cut on his upper left arm... spot's damp - and Fischler grabbed Virg's arm when he came to..."

John's eyes narrowed. "FAB... but Smurf?"

"Yeah, we thought it was odd, but he must've been exposed to the same toxins."

John nodded. "OK - Gordon, I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to go back to the infirmary and use the Medipod's emergency shower feature to rinse Fischler off," he said gently. "We can't risk him having convulsions as well."

"What about Virgil?"

"His vitals are stable. EOS and I will keep an eye on him while you turn on the shower," he said. "I'll inform the hospital there are two patients."

"FAB," said Gordon and went into the infirmary.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I'm searching the lab right now."

"Be careful Scott. Take all precautions you don't get cut and exposed as well," said John.

"FAB."

When Gordon returned, he checked Virgil's vitals again while Scott called both saying he found what they were looking for and would bring it to the hospital.

They brought both patients in and then it was the waiting game.

8888888888888

"I don't believe this - I thought he was an idiot, but this takes the cake," said a grumpy Virgil as he sat propped up in the hospital bed. He remembered enough of the last few moments prior to his collapse to know what happened, but he was not expecting the cause of it.

"Well, you're going to have to believe it bro - of all the lame-brained ideas Fischler has had, he thought he needed to try and create a new form of 'safe' medicine cocktail and wanted to create it in a hospital in somewhat sterile conditions," he said. Scott found cobra venom in the midst of lidocaine and other drugs - any of which could cause seizures. They were not sure which ones caused the fit, so they couldn't risk treating him either.

So, until the drug was fully out of Virgil's system, he was stuck in the hospital in case he had another fit. John left Five in EOS' charge and came down to visit and ensure his brother was there

Virgil frowned. "Why didn't I catch it sooner?" he said.

"The tear and cut were slight Virg, and you had the Power Suit on until we got him in a medipod," said Gordon gently. "The important thing is you caught the warnings of your seizure in time to hand them over to me."

Scott winced. "Yeah - that was some of the most frightening moments of my life," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't be surprised if I have a skunk stripe in my hair now."

Virgil's eyes narrowed. "not yet - more like the thin grey stripes in a chipmunk's tail," he said, chortling when Scott glared at him.

"Hey, now I'm the resident chipmunk," said a new voice peeking around the door.

"Alan," said Virgil, giving a sleepy grin as his youngest brother came over and gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling Virgil," said Alan, trying to keep a brave face. Inwardly, he was still hurting from listening in on the incident at Tracy Island.

"Tired. The doctors keep drawing blood to make sure the cocktail that Fischler created is getting out of my system," said Virgil, yawning. "They didn't quite like the fact I called them vampires."

The others chuckled. "Eh... Doc Jake said he didn't mind - at least it mean you were getting better," said Gordon, shuddering slightly and rubbing his arms to get rid of the chill. He knew the memories of his brother's seizure wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Virgil, seeing Gordon's reaction, motioned his brother to come over to his side. He then gave the aquanaut a big hug. "I'm proud of you Gordon. From what John and Scott said, you handled the situation perfectly," he said. "You didn't panic, you found how I was poisoned so Scott didn't become a victim..."

"But any of you could do that," dismissed Gordon.

"True, but you were paying attention to Fischler's comments about Smurfs and remembered him grabbing my arm," said Virgil, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."

"Anytime bro," said Gordon, tears in his eyes.

They all hugged Virgil for a few minutes, thankful their father's lessons so many years ago to save their brother's life. In a way, Jeff was there watching over them and giving his own hug to all of them. It was a comfort to them all after the near miss here, which could've ended with the loss of two brothers and a foolish inventor.

After hugging him for a few minutes, Gordon spoke up. "Speaking of the idiot, how is Fischler?"

Scott pursed his lips. "He's stable - and trying to bribe, beg and plead his way out of arrest by the GDF," he said. "Col. Casey said right now the local authorities can arrest him for trespassing, but he's trying to claim the stuff he used was already in the abandoned hospital."

Virgil growled. "How on earth is _cobra venom_ normally in a hospital?" he said, eyes blazing.

"That's what we wanted to know," said Scott, punching a hand in his fist. "Concussion or no I so want to floor him..."

John rolled his eyes. "Scott, don't be so brutish," he said, then smiled. "I've been talking to Grandma, and she has a better idea than the 'knock them flat on their back' tactic."

Scott's eyes lit up at the mention of Grandma. "Really? Is it the one I'm thinking about?" he said.

"If you mean the one we used a few months ago on another pest - yes," said John, smiling as he looked at Virgil.

Virgil's brown eyes started glittering like smokey quartz in excitement. "Let me guess - Operation Overbake is go," he said, and John nodded.

88888888888888888888

Fischler was frustrated, and confused.

He was in one hospital, then another and, after getting a funny blue sticker on his neck, he woke up... here.

On a gurney, strapped down.

Footsteps approached and he turned when the figure stepped into the light. "Ah, Mr. Tracy I presume," he said. "I seem to be tied up."

"Yes, you do... because we brought you here," said Virgil with a smirk.

"We? Who's we?"

"International Rescue, and you're in a lot of trouble for making Virgil sick," said Scott as he stepped into the light.

Fischler's eyes narrowed. "I did not make Virgil sick! I was on the verge of creating a new medicine..."

"Which made you sick and caused Virgil to have seizures," the other man said, then smirked. "But, that's all in the past."

"Past?"

"Yeah - the GDF has revoked not only your medical permits, but all of your inventing permits - save the one to build with Tinker Toys," said Virgil, who then smirked. "Oh and they'll revoke that one too if you make a fool of yourself and harm someone with them."

Fischler rolled his eyes. "That won't last long - I'll sue."

Scott smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I don't think so - not when you nearly killed an International Rescue operative," he said. "Besides, if you try, we can always do this again."

"Do what again," said Fischler, only to see Virgil come forward with a plate of doughnuts. "You're going to attack me with pastries?"

"Not any old pastries - Sally's special onion, garlic and fish flavored bagel doughnut bricks with powdered sugared seaweed," said Virgil, picking one up. "And you're going to eat every-single-one, until you promise to not create ridiculous inventions. Oh and if you try to sue, we'll just do this again."

In the end, it only took Virgil force feeding Fischler one of the bagels to vow to not cross the Thunderbirds.

Besides, he decided Tinker Toys were more edible than anything Sally could concoct.


	31. Caregiver

**_(Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Real world stuff came into play. This will be probably the longest of the stories in the series, but I thought it was fitting_ _given_ whom _would be featured here.)_**

 ** _888888888_**

Had it been days, weeks, months... years?

That was a question Jeff had asked himself every day after his jet crashed so many months ago, leaving his sons wondering if he'd ever be found.

He had been washed ashore with only the clothes on his back and the flotation device from his seat. Jeff at one point had thought about making the cushion his friend, but it gave its service being tossed into the bonfire he created to try and be rescued.

And after nearly a full year on the island he had been - by the Hood.

Then came the torture: he had the whip marks, burns, and other injuries to prove it, all tactics used to try and get him to give the secrets of how to build the Thunderbirds. There were still broken bones and new wounds each time all through that second year.

When he failed to give away any secrets of Tracy Island, the Hood and his new minions thought of a new way to get what they wanted.

Sensory deprivation to brainwash him.

He had been put in a rubber scuba suit and mask that covered up his eyes, nose and ears, made worse with the paste covering those senses. Jeff's mouth had a breathing tube forced through it, taking away his sense of taste, and he was submerged in water that was the same temperature as his body, completing the removal of all senses.

The Hood was still to that day impressed his victim lasted a week until Jeff's will broke, making him susceptible to suggestion.

So, the villain would have Jeff kidnap at least one of the sons to force them to give up the secrets - lest their father die. He then sent out an SOS and waited.

John had picked up the SOS, and finding it had matched their father's homing beacon, called out to the brothers.

Scott along with Virgil headed out to the island location, finding their father on the beach, waving to them when he saw the beloved Thunderbird Two.

They ran over to their father, only to have him shoot Virgil with a tranquilizer dart. The eldest went over to his brother to check his pulse and finding one, turned to assure their father it was them.

He got a stony expression and the weapon aimed at himself next.

Scott was stunned at his father's reaction - but seeing where it was erroneously aimed, he came up with a quick plan.

When Jeff fired, Scott pretended to be "hit" - the baldric instead took the blow when he shifted just slightly, and fell to the ground as though drugged himself.

After hearing their father make a toneless call to the Hood that the "packages" were ready for pickup, then lean over to check if the drugs worked - Scott took action.

Jeff and Scott fought hard and long to gain the upper hand, with the younger insisting his father believe he was indeed his son.

In the end, it took a combination punch Jeff personally taught Scott and only the eldest to break the Hood's conditioning.

Jeff was dazed briefly as he was knocked to the ground, then looked up. "Scott?" he said, plaintively, looking at the younger man.

"Yeah Dad, it's me... just a little older," said Scott gesturing to his left to the prone man next to him who was now stirring. "And that's Virgil - you tranquilized him."

The man looked at his semiconscious son and frowned. "I shouldn't be harming either of you," said Jeff.

"No you shouldn't, but he'll forgive you because you're here - alive," said Scott walking toward his father.

"Maybe..." he said then groaned, rubbing at a long healed break in his leg. "I'm just hurting so bad..."

"I know, and I'm sure I didn't help there," said Scott sympathetically, reaching his hand out. "You're been our caregiver, so why don't you let us take care of you?"

Jeff nodded, and let Scott help him stand.

Then he saw the Hood behind his son, drawing a gun at the younger's head.

"Scott! No!" he shouted and swung around his son as the weapon fired.

Jeff then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and slumped backward into Scott's arms, hearing distorted sounds as he slipped into darkness...

88888888888888888

The next thing Jeff became aware of was lying on a gurney, being rolled down a series of ramps.

Had to be - he felt at the speed it was going the runners were vying for the Olympic gurney slolam gold.

Sounds echoed in his his head. "How long has he b-been uncon-con... un-n-n... out?" said one, grumbling at the worsening stutter. It was a bit familiar - and the stutter only got this bad when the man was seriously concerned about one of the family.

"Off and on for an hour. Hood shot him protecting me..." said another he could identify as Scott.

A bass voice then entered his head. "He's lost some blood, bullet near lung, then..."

There was a moan and pressure on Jeff's left side, thankfully not the injury.

An urgent voice and pull had the weight lifted off the gurney. "You OK Virg?" said a higher pitched, squeaky voice full of concern.

"Yeah Alan... just fighting off being tranq'd by Dad."

"You're kidding?"

"Wish I was, but no. Not his fault - Hood's programming," said Virgil, oddly softer. "We need to get him to the OR. Brains can get ... out .. the bul.. bullet..."

There was a sound of moaning and other commotion.

"Woah Virg," said Scott, and more mutterings. "Brains, he's fainted... I'll take him to..."

Jeff's ears chose to go into buzz mode for a time, but then he felt gentle hands surround him as he was lifted to another bed.

He groaned in pain and opened his eyes, seeing bright circular lights above him, glaring and threatening.

Jeff had a flashback to that horrible year with the villain. "No... not again. I won't give up," he said, covering his eyes and yelling out in agony when his shoulder protested.

Gentle hands grabbed his and pulled them back. "It's OK Dad - no one's going to harm you," said a nearly angelic voice as a figure leaned into his vision.

There was a mask over the angel's face and what appeared to be a surgeon's hat with stars and planets on it atop his head covering what looked to be reddish hair...

But the aqua eyes were unmistakable.

"John?" said Jeff in disbelief and the other nodded. He then winced in pain, hissing through his teeth. "Hurts..."

"I know Dad - you have a bullet in your shoulder," said John, wincing in sympathy. "Brains is going to remove it and fix a couple of badly healed breaks."

"Why not hospital?" asked Jeff as another person in scrubs - Brains based on the glasses, stepped into view.

"Too risky. We c-cannot put you in a si-situation the Hood can c-capture you again," stuttered Brains, partially in truth. He and the others were concerned with GDF leaks at the time of the SOS, necessitating some investigative work by Kayo.

He then continued. "That said, the b-bullet wound is clean, and there are only t-two breaks to r-reset."

The patient groaned at the list. "Going to hurt..."

John's eyes lit up in a smile. "I know, but I'm here to take care of you and help though the worst of it," he said, fiddling with some buttons on a machine beside him.

"How?" The patriarch of the family asked, but then glanced to his side. He recognized the equipment. A memory came back to Jeff, lost for some time in those two years.

"Right - I remember. You are a certified nurse anesthetist," he said as he watched John pick up the mask and checked the mixes. "Glad you've kept up certification, but then again you probably were too bored with quantum theories and wanted some fun."

John merely chuckled, knowing it was his father's gentle teasing at the always training astronaut.

Because of the secrecy of International Rescue, Jeff had wanted at least one son to be able to help Brains with most surgeries if they were needed. He wanted the hospital used only as a no other option available case. Since then, Virgil also took certifications just in case John was the one needing help.

Jeff then smiled. "Does Gordo still tease you about needing to wear a 1940s nurse's hat?"

The astronaut smiled. "FAB - and that hasn't changed. I still have the hat he did give me - complete with the rocket sticker with googly eyes inside," said John as he gently lowered the mask over his father's face. "Now, breathe deeply and count back from 10... when you wake up, we'll be here to give you even more teasing, care - and love."

Jeff gave a soft smile as he inhaled the anesthetic. As he went under, all he could see was those warm, kind aqua eyes... a far better sight than the harsh golden ones of his captor for nearly a year...

88888888888888888

"Dad... can you hear me?" said a pleasant bass voice as he gently lifted the man's left eyelid, flashing a penlight into it.

Jeff's brilliant reply was to swat the offending item away and stick out his tongue, blowing a raspberry before groaning.

The voice chuckled. "Well, I see that the Tracy post-surgery temper tantrum is in full force."

What he got in response this time was a slightly rude gesture and groan. "OK... none of that, let good old Virgil take care of you too," the voice chided as Jeff opened his eyes.

Seeing the warm brown eyes of the man in question, Jeff smiled. "Virg, it's so good to see you son," he said, then gave a mild cry of pain at his shoulder wound.

"It's good to see you too Dad," Virgil said looked at his chart, and made some adjustments to Jeff's pain relief. "I hope this helps you feel as good as it is to see you."

Jeff sighed as the pain relief entered his bloodstream. "It does. Shoulder still hurts," he said.

"Not surprised: You had a bullet in you. Bound to pull some," said Virgil,

Jeff however then studied the man's slight pallor. "How are you? I seem to think Scott said you fainted..."

Virgil had at least enough decency to blush. "Yes sir. I passed out taking you to the the medbay," he admitted, just not why to not risk shocking his father as to the cause. "But I'd dare say it pales to how you're feeling after surgery."

"I'd say so..." he started, then swallowed at his sore throat, annoyed it was bothering him.

Right, he first mused. John would've intubated him for surgery after he was put under...

But he then remembered also being intubated when the Hood put him in the deprivation chamber.

Then then images started to flash in his head: the physical torture, the mental, that moment when his mind snapped and the Hood laughed as he programmed Jeff to...

When he got to the moments he shot Virgil, he shook, scaring the second eldest. "Dad, calm down..."

"Virgil - I shot... I shot you," he gasped, starting to tear up. "I could've..."

Virgil gave his father a hug, being gentle with his healing shoulder. "Yes, you did, but it was a tranquilizer."

"A tranq?" said Jeff, who quirked an eyebrow. "Was that why you passed out in the medbay?"

"Yes Dad, but it's because of other factors too," he said. Jeff didn't press for details, so Virgil didn't give them and continued. "Not your fault though: Scott told me when I came to that he thought you were brainwashed to shoot us."

"Brainwashed..." said Jeff, pursing his lips in thought. "Oh yeah... that sensory deprivation tank. I broke, remember the Hood talking to me after, but like a dream..."

Virgil shuddered. He remembered watching the 1970s pilot for "Hawaii Five-O" which featured one, and how it was used for this very purpose.

The pilot then shook his head to clear it. "Yeah - Kayo thinks the Hood wanted you to kidnap one of us so he could find out more about the Thunderbirds," he said. "Only way to get you to comply would be break your will."

"If that's the case - why later on try and fatally shoot Scott?" mused Jeff.

Virgil shrugged. "We don't know. May have been a failsafe in case you broke your programming, or simple revenge on all of us... just another way to torture you."

Jeff buried his head in the younger man's shoulders, crying. "I know, I still hear the Hood's voice taunting me, torturing me..." he said, then heard Virgil shush him as Jeff remembered doing for his sons all those years ago.

Virgil then continued. "But it's over Dad - Scott was able to tranquilize the Hood with the same weapon you used. He's on his way to the underwater prisons in Antarctica," he said.

Jeff shook his head. "You know he'll eventually escape,' he said, shuddering in memory of the torture.

"Maybe - but he will have to face our wrath, all _seven_ of us," said Virgil as he then sat down beside the his father, grabbing his hand. "But for right now, just remember - we're here to take care of you, to help you get better and show the Hood that we Tracys are made of tough stuff."

"Even if we faint from a tranquilizer dart's effects - again?" teased Jeff.

Virgil chuckled. "Yeah - and you prove my point on tough if you remembered my blackout to begin with in spite of being already doped to gills," he said, and Jeff smiled.

The second eldest sat there watching his father finally accept that he was all right, in a place of safety and on his way to healing.

And he would as more visitors came in, bringing in more care and love.

8888888888888888

The next time Jeff woke up, there was a gentle weight on the bed.

This case it was a bundle of gangly limbs and blonde hair, mussed in sleep, resting on his good, uninjured side.

"Oh Alan," he said gently, stroking the teen's hair with his hand. Of all the time he lost or captured, he thought about the impact it had on the sons.

His memories of how it would affect Alan were the most painful.

The youngest didn't remember their mother well - she died when he was merely two years old. He was pretty sure Alan knew how he also nearly lost Virgil that day too, but even those memories would still be faint.

He didn't want to think about the past two years and how it affected Alan. His son would be nearly 20 by now, if he wasn't already. Even then those two years of just starting out to be an adult at 18 to present day were just as formative as the ones at birth.

Jeff wondered if some of his absence showed in the way Alan dressed. While Alan was always a bit more casual than his brothers - well save Gordon with his penchant for Hawaiian shirts, Jeff thought he'd at least outgrow the double shirt look.

"But then again, it is still a good look," he murmured as he ruffled the young adult's hair.

Alan stirred this time and lifted his head, blinking his blue eyes to get rid of the sleep.

He gave a smile seeing Jeff's own. "Hey Dad, welcome back home," he said in humor while trying to fight tears.

"Hi Allie... long time no see," he said.

The pet name however was the breaking point.

Alan wrapped his arms awkwardly around Jeff's neck - thanks to the IV and other machines, and hugged him, sobbing.

"Easy there Alan - I'm here," said Jeff as he continued hugging Alan, giving a gentle kiss atop the youngest's head.

Alan sniffed as he raised his head, and turned to get a handkerchief from a nearby box.

After blowing his nose and sanitizing his hands, he turned to his dad. "I've missed you so much," he said. "There's been so much I've wanted to ask, say, do with you..."

"Me too son. This had been rough on all of you, probably worse than what I dealt with," said Jeff.

"How could our suffering be worse Dad," asked Alan, perplexed. "Brains said it took nearly an hour to just get the bullet out - two to reset that broken leg..."

"Yes, those hurt, but at least John and Virgil are very good at pain management," said Jeff, chuckling. Seeing Alan's eyes narrow slightly in concern he hurt his dad, he continued. "I'm not hurting Allie - but yes, I went through some torture that I hope and pray you never experience."

Alan nodded, having heard some of the stories Virgil and John were told of their father's experience.

Jeff continued. "But all that physical pain and torture was temporary. Even the brainwashing attempt the Hood did wasn't perfect - Scott broke it with the Tracy Thunder fighting pattern," he said, and both chuckled. "But no - it was the emotional stress all of you had to be going through. I couldn't help give you guidance, or care or other help. This is especially true with Thunderbird Three."

"But you did - through Scott, through your videos," he said, then looked down. "But I do see your point about not being able to offer care, at least physical. I had wanted you to be there when I certified for flying Three. You not being there hurt almost as bad as the weeks after mom died."

The patriarch of the family flinched. He remembered those months after the lost Lucy. Jeff had immersed himself in his work, ignoring his family. Events were missed, love not shared. It took John and Virgil collapsing from exhaustion from not being able to fight nightmares of the accident, necessitating hospital stays, he woke up.

Jeff shook his head at the memory."Yes, that one is painful, but now that I'm back, that's going to not happen again. I can't wait to heal up so I can see you fly Three," said Jeff firmly, determined to not let it happen again. "I love you Alan."

"I love you too Dad," he said, and gave him a hug. He then smirked. "You know, I don't know about you, but I think you need to have a bit more fun than lying around and sleeping."

Jeff quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Oh? How so?" he said only to see Alan produce a game set. "Alan - I don't play those Zombie games you enjoy."

Alan laughed. "But you _do_ love those old Intellivision ones right?" he said.

"Yes... especially watching how you had so much trouble with two-dimensional games," Jeff, laughing at the memories of sabotage between bothers or silliness such as letting Q*Bert just jump over the side.

The youngest smiled in fondness of the same memories then pulled up the game menu. "I had John put in Q*Bert, BurgerTime, Lock 'n' Chase, Atlantis, Snafu..."

One in particular confused him. "What's Triple Action?" he said, and hearing Jeff moan slightly at the name, got curious and clicked on it.

There were three games: Tanks, Planes and... "Car racing! How about car racing?" said Alan excitedly.

Jeff tried to suppress the laugh bubbling inside him but failed slightly. "Alan, you do know there's more to games than zombies and cars right?" he teased.

"But I've never played this racing game..."

"True, but you do know these games are older than I am right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do about not wanting to play car racing?"

"Well, full disclosure son: The racing isn't going to be that flashy - just a straight line with a bunch of cars that seemed to be able to defy the laws of matter," he said, then laughed. "In fact, usually my goal was to see how many times I could crash _into_ the cars before I hit 100 - not win the race."

Alan tilted his head, then joined in the humor. "That bad huh?" he said.

"Yeah - I preferred the planes or tanks myself - especially when we had the missiles ricochet."

"Huh talk about your scientific laws..." said Alan, whose smile broadened. "OK, no cars... so, do you want to play the tanks game first?"

Jeff chuckled and grabbed one of the controls, working out the buttons of his game console, put in the required numbers to play.

He then smiled. "Watch me show you who's a pro at this game."

Alan smirked. "You're on," and they started playing.

In the end, Jeff did admittedly win more games than Alan - though was impressed when Alan could play such a mean snake tag game in "Snafu."

But the visit they had while playing the games, getting an update on Alan's life since his disappearance, et cetera, were worth more than any win they could win digitally.

It also helped him heal emotionally from losing that time with his youngest.

8888888888

All it took was for him to open his eyes to come face to face with a stuffed squid and baby blanket to know who was visiting.

It was the man's own way of showing he cared - laughter after all was the best medicine, and Gordon could be a gold star caregiver in that regard.

"Really? The old Omicron joke Gordon?" laughed Jeff, searching around.

"Omicron joke? If you're talking about that gas stuff in the 'Birds I don't know how it can be funny," said Gordon as he sat up in his chair to look at his dad.

Jeff had been apprised by everyone about the Thunderbirds and how they found out he installed the program, so that comment didn't surprise him. The only thing he regretted was Gordon and Scott being accidentally drugged.

He continued. "Well - yes and no. I remember testing it in Thunderbird One under Brains' supervision to see if the system would work. Also didn't forget how, like what happened to you and Scott, poor John got caught in the test," he said.

Gordon thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "Wait... John's been drugged by it too? He didn't tell us."

"He doesn't remember. He chalked it off as being sick from re-entry."

The comment unlocked the long forgotten memory. "Wait... was that the time I thought you and John had space sickness instead?" The aquanaut said thinking about the early days of International Rescue. It wasn't uncommon those first few months on Five for both Jeff and John to spend some time in the infirmary trying to adapt to the changes in gravity.

He had wondered why his father, who was at the time more used to the changes having worked in space for years, was sleeping as soundly as John.

Jeff however laughed, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Yes it was. You thought it would be great fun to tuck teddy bears and blankets in our beds because we were 'sleeping like a baby'," he laughed, coughing briefly. He had to admit, laughing still hurt and could trigger a fit. "The squid is a new one though."

"John won it for me last year when we went to London to visit Penny," said Gordon, smiling.

Jeff however quirked an eyebrow. "Penny? as in _Lady Penelope?"_ he said, confused.

Gordon realized his father wouldn't know all the changes of the past two years, and continued. "Yes sir... you see, after you disappeared, she had come to a decision to just drop the formality as far as we were concerned," he explained. "Most of the time we call her Penelope, Penny or Lady P."

Jeff thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. It made sense - she was not that much older than the boys. Formalities really were more for social events anyway - it was the only time he would tolerate "Colonel" over Jeff.

He then noticed the sadness in his son's eyes, and pried gently, changing the subject. "Gordon, what is going on in your mind? I know the jokes are usually not just a way to show how much you care... something's troubling you."

Gordon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well... yeah... um," he started then took a deep breath to clear his mind. "Dad, I thought we had dealt with another cruel joke when we got the SOS from the Hood where you were."

"Cruel joke?"

"Yeah - the Hood has tried the whole smoke and mirrors tactic on us before - false calls for help to try and steal the 'Birds, the whole enchilada," he said, then looked away. "Then there was the evil one we all saw when Virgil and Scott arrived."

Jeff could see where this was going. "When I shot your brother right?" he said.

"Yeah - I thought it was just another cruel joke Dad - that the Hood had paid someone or used his own Holo to go and look like you," said Gordon. "It wasn't until you stopped fighting - then protected, Scott we realized it was you..."

Jeff's gave a half grin. "Go on," he said, encouraging his son when he choked up slightly in memory.

"Dad, the scariest sight I saw was when Brains, Virg and Scott were wheeling you to the medbay. Virgil passing out from the drugs again just before we got you into the mini-OR was bad enough but..." he said, then face sobered more. "But you - Dad you looked like death warmed over with a side of cat spit."

"Oh that good huh?" joked his father, only to see Gordon shake slightly. "It was a joke son."

"I understand but it's just, I've seen _cadavers_ with more color than you at the time Dad," he admitted softly. "You had no idea how happy I was when John and Brains said the surgery was a success."

Jeff reached over to clamp a hand on his son's shoulder. Gordon took the gesture readily and leaned into his Dad's warm embrace. Then the tears came, and Jeff let them wet his gown covered shoulder.

He let it continue for a while before he pulled back to look at tear filled cinnamon colored eyes. "Gordon - I hope to never scare you like that again, well, until the Good Lord says it's my time for certain," Jeff admitted. He knew Gordon was too old to believe in fairy tales he was going to live forever. "Even then, I may just try and kick the Reaper's backside first."

Hearing Gordon's slightly strangled laugh and sniffle as his sobs subsided, Jeff continued. "Let me tell you something though - thank you for the wake up call today. Your practical jokes are the best medicine," he said, and seeing the aquanaut look up, quirking an eyebrow, he continued. "Yeah, I do believe that son. I always thought the teddy bear joke was one of the best tricks you did on poor John. I still think he has nightmares of that Frankenstein one you chose to tuck in his bed."

Gordon snorted. "Hey, he _is_ a priceless heirloom," he said. To him old Frankie was: he was pieced together from his best loved stuffed toys into a roughly bear shape by his mom and, after she passed, when Grandma Tracy repaired him.

Seeing his eyes light up in fondness, Jeff continued. "And I want you to keep making them OK? After all you want me to get better right?"

Gordon nodded.

So, it was Jeff's turn to have some fun at his son's expense. "I had a question though - of all three names you could use for Penelope, you chose the most familiar sounding one - _Penny,"_ he teased. "Are you two dating?"

He didn't think his mid-20s water loving son would turn as red as a lobster, but Gordon managed to make the boiled ones look pale. "Not - exactly. We are visiting each other a lot, but it doesn't help that it's usually when we've been on a rescue in London."

"So, you have the others too," finished Jeff, laughing. "I bet it's a bit too close for comfort."

"Yeah, but at least Virgil keeps Sherbert - Penny's pug - company if it's the two of us so I can spend some time with Penelope."

The rest of the afternoon was spent sharing stories and memories - as well as planning another Frankenstein bear joke on John.

That caregiving helped him spiritually.

8888888888888

It had been a nearly two weeks of on and off visits from his family as Jeff healed in the sickbay.

He had been taking a nap when a heavenly aroma wafted underneath his nose. It was a scent that he'd dare argue was better than the ambrosia of mythology.

Opening his eyes, he saw Scott sitting by his bedside this time, taking a long sip of coffee from his mug. Seeing his Dad's eyes open, he chuckled. "Huh... I guess I owe Gordon that new Hawaiian shirt he's been pining for," he said.

"Huh?" was Jeff's brilliant reply.

Scott gestured to the mug. "Gordon bet that when I brought this into the sick bay you'd wake up. Claimed it'd have the same power as smelling salts," he said, and laughed when his dad rolled his eyes. "Brains gave you the OK to have some if you'd like. Would you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" said Jeff as Scott poured another serving from a Thermos for Jeff. He then carefully helped his father sit up, adjusting the blankets and pillows for him just like he always did for an ill family member, and passed off the dark nectar.

The man took a deep sniff and sighed. "My favorite - that pecan one John had found in the Republic of Texas," he said taking a sip. "Ah... just as good as the day he made the first batch."

Scott smiled behind his cup as he took a drink. "I hope so - he pestered Virgil to take him to buy a bag the other day when he ran out so you could have some," he said.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, with Scott occasionally checking Jeff's monitors, the injuries, and even cleaning up a minor spill from the mug when Jeff's hands shook just so from a chill.

Jeff chortled. "I can see too why the others call you a smother hen. You're an excellent caregiver," he said, making Scott blush.

"I learned from the best," he said, then sighed. "Which was probably good given I had to be a second father to them for two years."

The patriarch of the family looked away, making Scott blush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Dad, that wasn't ..."

"... Directed at me, I know son," Jeff said. "I can't even begin to imagine what the past two years have been for all of you between having to deal with me going missing, and all the rescues."

Scott nodded. "It was tough, but we pulled through. Alan worked even harder to certify to fly Three, Gordon learned how to control other vehicles, John didn't stop searching for your homing beacon," he said, sobering a bit at the third comment. "We were worried John had totally lost it when we heard this SOS. There had been so many prank calls that day we thought he was hearing things caused by another one."

"Well that's normal..."

"Is it normal for us to think he's so far gone that I almost order EOS to use the Epsilon protocol to get him down here for forced rest?" said Scott softly. At the time, they argued the validity of the SOS to the point John threatened to disown them and take Five to the signal's location.

To that day, he was thankful Alan's innocent plea to just check was heard - Scott had nightmares of what the Hood would've done if he obtained TB5.

What he heard next shocked him, and it wasn't because of EOS. John had already told him about the AI, and he had visited with his "niece" several times.

"Yes - because you were concerned about his health and ability to serve on Five at the time," said Jeff. "But from my understanding, John said he had Brains also track it to confirm it was genuine, right?"

"FAB, and it was," said Scott.

"And you went out and found me, even if I wasn't in the right state of mind due to the Hood's brainwashing," added Jeff.

Scott placed the coffee cup down on a nearby table, and ran both hands through his hair. "That still gives me nightmares Dad," he admitted. "When you took the shot at Virgil, I was so..."

Jeff sat up further and pulled the man in closer for a hug. "Scared? Scott, that's normal for any of us. I was a threat, make no mistake there son," he said, rubbing the eldest's back in comfort. "You recovered though, stood up and took charge."

"No I didn't - I played 'possum to get you to think you tranq'd both Virg and me," Scott said, shaking his head.

Jeff chuckled. "Hey, it's a plan, and it worked to get me nearer to you to subdue me," he said, then gestured around the bay. "Then there's this - Scott, if you weren't a leader or cared the Thunderbirds would've failed and I would've been dead."

Seeing Scott shudder, Jeff frowned. "That's what's troubling you isn't it?"

"FAB. Dad, you could've been - I thought you were the Hood in disguise trying to kill me, and my plan was to return the favor," he said tearing up in memory. "If you hadn't called the creep when I was feigning unconsciousness, I might've just followed through ..."

Jeff knew the unspoken thoughts and nodded. "Yes, military training instincts can kick in at the worst time possible. Thank goodness you measure twice, cut once."

"Huh?"

"I mean you make sure before taking action," Jeff clarified, realizing he used a saying Lucy used in his earlier years.

He then pulled back so he could look into his eldest's deep blue eyes. "But that's where the caregiver side came in. You heard, confirmed and you did what you had to do to get me that care."

"Including trying to punch your lights out?"

"Especially then - I don't think I would've gone on my own, but honestly, I wish you had rendered me unconscious instead of being shot," he said, then smiled faintly. "Just wish I saw the look on the Hood's face when you tranq'd him."

"Like Wylie E. Coyote before falling off the cliff," said Scott, chortling with his dad who could picture the expression.

Seeing Scott smile slightly, he continued. "But Scott - you have always been a leader and a caregiver to your brothers, and now me. You made the right decisions and that's why I'm here instead of you and Virgil in that - vile... man's place being tortured as I was."

Scott blushed. "As I said, learned from the best," he said.

"And that's why when I do get better I want you to still lead the team," said Jeff to Scott's unspoken question. Seeing his eldest's head snap up, he smirked before yawning. "Yeah, I thought that was a question you were about to ask. So, smother hen, what do you say?"

The eldest thought for a few moments, then smiled playfully. "Well, I say yes to the Thunderbirds, but right now, I think you've have enough coffee and need to take a nap," he said, taking away the offending item and helping his father back against the bed.

Jeff only chuckled as Scott again went through all the checks, tucked his father under the covers and kissed his forehead. "Love you Dad, and thanks."

"Love you too Scott, and anytime."

The care given on that day healed two leaders' hearts.

888888888888

Later that evening, Sally walked in with a plate of freshly baked - with MAX's help - cinnamon apple pie cookies, and chuckled at the sight.

Her five grandsons were all huddled around Jeff's bed, each resting a part of their limbs across their father, not wanting to let him be taken away again.

Jeff however was in the center, smiling at both scenes. "Hi Mother," he said warmly.

"Hi Jeff. I see the brood's keeping the 'Papa hen' warm," said Sally, chuckling. She then presented the cookies, and had to chuckle at his expression. "Don't worry, MAX helped make these."

Her son at least had the decency to be embarrassed and took a bite, chewing. He then smiled. "Mmm... you two do make great cookies. Thank you Mom," he said.

She then sat down on a nearby bench, taking care not to disturb John's precarious position at his father's arm. The red-head currently had a hold on it though as it were a space tether. Even then, Sally still accidentally brushed his shoulder, making John grasp Jeff's arm tighter.

Seeing Jeff's look of concern, as out of all of them John had the most painful subconscious grasp on him, Sally explained. "John's still had a bit of a rough go from this son," she said. "Though he did an excellent job, he had a nightmare or two about the rescue and helping with the anesthesia for your surgery. This is probably the soundest I've seen him sleep in a while."

"Naturally?" said Jeff, knowing John, like Scott and to a lesser extent Virgil, would worry himself into a state where he'd have to be sedated.

The matriarch of the family nodded. "Yes, all of them. Your chats with them have released a lot of tension that has been building up over the past few years," she said. "I can only do so much, but they needed their best caregiver of all - you."

Jeff looked at the five snoozing men huddled around him and smiled fondly. "True..." he said, then looked up. "But between the five of them talking to me, I think that the term 'caregiver' fits all these little chicks too."

Sally nodded. "Yes, it's definitely good to see the brood all together once more," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before covering each of his sons with a lightweight blanket. She then turned off the light, letting the glow of the medbay light each with a peaceful blue glow.


	32. Showdown - part one

**(Author's note - well, here it is: part one of the final chapter in the Whumptober challenge. It was getting so long I wanted to split it - and not keep you in suspense any longer. Thanks given to crystalquirt for allowing me to use an invention of hers - the mechanism in this story).**

 _ **8888888888**_

The old abandoned airport in New Zealand was always going to be a bit of an eerie place to practice drills. There were long since retired planes that had been converted into hotel rooms for a time, closing when the fad of having the perks of the "Mile High Club" on the ground faded after a few years.

No one expected anyone to find it a spot to store Insufflaction gas, created during the Global Conflict that caused hallucinations among its other nasty effects. The gas itself wasn't fatal - unless one had respiratory issues, but what people could see from the mind altering effects could have disastrous consequences for anyone around.

Kayo, Gordon and Alan were finding this out the hard way as they had to face off against Scott, Virgil and John - all three exposed to the gas.

All six had gathered at the airport for some rescue drills with planes and what to do in emergency landing procedures. It had been a time to practice the elevator cars to ensure no more spinouts, jet fuel tank and plane fires amongst other drills.

Gordon and Alan were especially happy practicing the elevator cars. They still got headaches thinking about the concussions they received in the crashes using them some years ago.

During a break, John, Virgil and Scott entered an abandoned warehouse to prepare for a rescue drill involving an unconscious and trapped person inside a closed quarters situation.

They had taken their helmets off to let their skin cool down after the fire drill and started to explore the boxes to see how they could use them for the "rescue."

None of them knew several contained grenades of the gas until a box, already precariously balanced on a stack - thanks to the sonic wave extinguisher test, fell over from another sound wave. This case the sound wave, caused when Brains tested the machine remotely from Tracy Island, sealed the door, closing them inside the building.

The box fell down with a crash, and several of the canisters detonated.

Scott, John and Virgil initially cried out in pain as the grayish-blue smoke hit their faces and covered their eyes, searching for their helmets to get some fresh air.

Their cries alerted Alan, Gordon and Kayo to the scene, and once they were able to open the sealed door, rushed in.

To their shock, they found the trio on the ground, semiconscious.

Each one dragged one of their brothers to open air, which helped them to stir as their vitals were checked.

Kayo explained the situation to Brains, including the canisters they found. They didn't know what gas it was at the time - it was a bunch of symbols and numbers, but were more concerned for their family's health.

They were relieved to see the three start to recover full awareness.

What they didn't expect was for John to punch Alan in the gut, Scott try to turn Gordon's helmet into a wristband or Kayo to be thrown.

Then they were called a variety of things - none of which were their names in spite of Kayo, Gordon and Alan insisting they were who they were.

They were were taken aback, but when they saw their brothers and friends then start to consider more malicious means to stop them, they started backing up to regroup.

When Virgil threw one of the used grenades at the trio to hit them, Kayo ducked and looked at the two clear-headed brothers. "Divide and conquer," she said darkly.

"FAB," said Alan and Gordon as the trio split up. Kayo went to one of the enormous jets from the 20th century, Gordon the top level of the airport terminal, and Alan the lower terminal/baggage claim.

Each hoped one drugged brother would chase them in the different directions - and they did.

It culminated into a showdown like no other, but it would be one they'd tell stories on for years to come.

888888888888

Kayo was inside the jet, trying to find some place to hide and work out a plan. She hadn't liked what Virgil had said about her - she was all for Greek mythology, but being called a harpy was a bit to much.

She hid behind an old bar lounge, which had a mirror to help her look around for her "assailant," and lifted her wrist comm. "Brains, any word yet on what that gas was?" she said. She knew it caused hallucinations and from the looks of things at least eye irritation, but she needed to know everything about it before taking any action to restrain - or subdue - her friend.

"RAD Kayo. Based on the n-numbers and symbols, the gas contained inside the c-canisters was Insufflaction gas," said Brains.

The young woman did a double take. "Insufflaction gas? I thought that was banned after the Global Conflict," she said.

"Yes it was, but there usually is s-some made in a d-diluted form for the Global Defense Federation to prepare soldiers in c-case it was ever used again," he said, then adjusted his glasses. "Based on their behavior though, I would s-say they got a few lungfuls of a f-full strength version acquired from the b-black m-market."

"No kidding," she said, rolling a shoulder. "So, is there any way of stopping them?"

Before Brains could speak, he looked up. "Kayo, duck," he said.

The young woman had just enough time to dodge the heavy green glass of a champagne bottle, swung at her head. Kayo covered her face as the bottle shattered right next to her.

She rolled out of the way and stood, seeing the wild-eyed look of Virgil. "Die harpy," he said and charged. He then tried to stab her with the jagged edge of the bottle.

Kayo however dodged the weapon and threw the closest item - napkins - at him.

Virgil jumped back with a yelp, seeing the napkins as shrapnel from an explosion.

"Not right now Virgil..." said Kayo as she quickly got around the bar and ran up the stairs. Virgil started to come after her, but paused when he had a hallucination the stairwell was on fire.

Running around beds and dividing screens, Kayo again found a place to bunker down and contact Brains. "Thanks Brains - Please tell me there's a way to stop them," she said.

The young engineer nodded. "RAD - you can do one of two things - either let the effects of the gas come to their conclusion..."

"Not exactly sure that I'll be able to keep running Virgil around in circles until he passes out," she said quietly, taking a stealth look around the beds to the stairway. She was hearing complaints about a stairwell fire, so she had some time. "What about darts?"

"I'm not sure our tranquilizer darts are safe," he said. "One of them was a derivative of Insufflaction. It is p-possible it will make the effects worse."

"Is there any other way to knock them out without putting their lives in danger?" said Kayo, hearing Virgil start to become more agitated.

The engineer fiddled with his glasses, as though looking at data, and his eyes widened. "I think the solution will be to use a Snooze b-Button on him," said Brains.

"I thought you said tranqs were dangerous?"

Seeing Kayo's look of concern at using the drug on Virgil, he continued. "The ones in the guns yes - but Epsilon is different. The chemicals in that s-sedative will not harm him even dosed with Insufflaction gas," said Brains.

The young woman nodded. "FAB," she whispered as she heard the sounds of a fire extinguisher being used on a non-existent fire. She quickly removed one of the sticker darts from her hip pouches and got it ready.

Now, how to get Virgil to see her as something other than a harpy.

Afterall, Kayo wasn't half woman, half bird...

"Bird?" she thought about her Greek mythology again, and smiled. "Well, father always said I could sing the birds to sleep. Maybe I can get Virgil to listen."

She then smiled and stepped around the curtain.

Virgil was looking under some of the beds, upturning them to see if Kayo was hiding underneath them. "Where are you birdbrain?" he muttered.

"Right here Virgil... I'm waiting," singsonged a smokey voice nearby, trying to not scowl at the other's retort.

Looking up, he found the person in question leaning casually against a wall. His eyes narrowed, ready to go in for the kill, but then he paused.

The image changed from an ugly woman with bird features to a beautiful woman with green eyes wearing a sheer - almost see through - short turquoise tunic.

But that wasn't the only thing enticing Virgil.

"Come to me Virgil, I will keep you safe and sound..." she sang in a smooth alto voice, gently gesticulating and doing the come hither look. "I will not harm you, you are so handsome and strong..."

In reality she was indeed doing this, except she was in her standard International Rescue uniform and had a Snooze Button in one of her hands.

Virgil however didn't pay heed to this and kept following the Siren's voice. Reaching her, he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "My word - you're beautiful," he said. "You look like Kayo."

"But I am Virgil," she said, batting her eyes, getting ready to strike if he changed his tone.

There was a slight conflict going on in the man's head, but then he smiled. "I want you so bad Kayo, I love you so much..." he said, stroking her curves as he reached around her waist, pulling them very close.

"Virgil..." Kayo said flirtatiously, though she inwardly flinched a bit. She knew part of the gas' effects could have the effect of a truth serum. He had not yet said how much loved her - this behavior was new for the young woman.

She was conflicted now to sedate him - if only because she didn't know how he'd react when he found out. It could set back his progress to even say he liked her.

That said, his life was at risk, especially if his hallucinations again turned dark.

Kayo made her choice.

"I love you too," she said smiling and leaned in for a kiss. Virgil readily accepted it and they kissed deeply. At that time, she quickly, but gently, stuck the sticker on the man's neck, praying the pinstick didn't break him out of this hallucination.

'I'm sorry Virgil,' she thought as she held on to him, preparing for the inevitable now.

The young medic however was enjoying every bit of the smell, touch and feel of Kayo. Even her kisses made him tingle - reality the needle in the Snooze Button sticking him. She looked lovely in the Grecian tunic, and seemed to be ready to take it to the next level.

He felt himself lead to a bed, and thought it was for one thing...

But Kayo knew better.

Virgil was having the kiss of a lifetime with his loved one - but oddly it made him dizzy with pleasure.

Too dizzy, he thought vaguely.

He parted lips with the young woman. "Kayo... why do I feel... faint," he said, then swayed a bit as he felt darkness start to descend.

"It's OK to feel faint from that kiss. So did I."

"But I feel like I'm going to actually..." he stumbled, figuratively and literally.

Kayo kept him from kissing the floor next.

"Yes I can see, but I've got you love," said Kayo as she started sitting down with him. "Just lie back and rest until you feel better."

"OK, rest now for a long evening later," he said, letting her green eyes lead him into slumber. He just hoped when he awoke she'd continue where they left off...

Kayo had enjoyed the kiss and watched with sadness as Virgil lost consciousness from the drug. His head then lolled into her shoulder as he went limp.

"Oh Virgil," she said sadly as she lowered the rest of him him to the bed.

After checking his vitals to ensure he was under, ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry my love - please forgive me," she said, kissing him on the forehead.

She then opened up communications. "Gordon, Alan - I've subdued Virgil. Use the Snooze Buttons on the others," said the young woman.

"FAB," said Gordon and Alan between grunts trying to dodge their brothers' attacks.

Kayo however sat there watching over the now senseless man, hoping the other two were having an easier time stopping their brothers from harm.

88888888888888

Alan had never thought his Dad's lessons on how to play "Atlantis" would prove beneficial.

He just wished it wasn't because he was fighting in the equivalent of dusk in the game, and the "enemy" was his brother John.

So far, he had to dodge a variety of items thrown at him: long lost luggage, various art made by artists decades prior, and probably half of the cutlery from the one kiosk that was still supplied in case the airport reopened its luxury jet hotels.

But now - John had gotten a bit more dangerous: he was using his tranquilizer dart gun.

"You're coming with me alien - dead or alive," said John, who currently was barricaded behind a luggage slide for some protection.

Alan peeked around the corner of the now, unfortunately, empty food stand. "I'll be happy to come along John... I come in peace, but you've got to stop trying to shoot me," he said.

"How do I know you're peaceful?"

"Don't you think by now I'd found some way to incapacitate you to take to my UFO?" said the youngest, wincing at the whole discussion. He knew John, while a die-hard fan of Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who, any type of science fiction - was not one to believe they were real.

John paused for a moment, making Alan peek his head over the stand. He quickly ducked when he heard a gun rapport, barely avoiding the hit.

The youngest sighed in frustration, knowing that if John succeeded in tranquilizing him, he'd be defenseless to whatever was going on in his brother's head. He was just hoping that dissection wasn't one of those thoughts.

"Nice try Daggit, but I help the Doctor," said John.

"Daggit? That robotic fur ball 'dog'?" Alan said incredulously. "Couldn't choose an actual alien?"

He was about to argue about how illogical John's thoughts were when Kayo contacted them regarding how to stop John. He confirmed he heard, but frowned at how he'd be able to stop his brother.

The elder astronaut had his helmet back on, at one point muttering he was on Skaro for some odd reason, and had to protect himself from the poisonous air.

"Look bro..."

"Bro?"

"Yeah, as in brother. Sorry, John, don't you think by now if I were an alien - or a Daggit - I'd already used my laser gun to stop you?" said Alan, hoping the man would realize how illogical his thoughts were. "Come on, the Insufflaction gas is confusing you to think I'm an enemy. Why don't you let me take you to the TARDIS?"

John shook his head at the nonsense. "No... you're a bad alien and put us on this weird planet," he said, muttering to himself. As far as he was concerned, the baggage claim was some sort of metal planet for - depending on the moment, evil blue aliens or Daggits.

Alan however saw and opening and ran out from behind his shelf and went to the opposite luggage dispenser, quickly climbing up the slide.

He found himself in the old luggage collection area where baggage was taken to be put on the conveyor belts.

The youngest huddled in a pile of luggage and, hearing John again fire a dart downstairs, quickly worked out a plan. "OK, the Snooze Buttons are the only way to stop them, and John's got his mask on so all I have to do is attach it to the air flow," said Alan, reaching for said sedatives. "But, how to I get him pinned to put him out?"

A voice downstairs made his stomach drop. He peeked out from the opening "You know what alien? You're awfully quiet... I'm starting to wonder if you're trying to get me to come over to abduct me," said John.

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Alan, then projected his voice he hoped toward the stand. "Why don't you come and find out?"

"I'll knock you out first."

"Really? Right now you can't hit the broad side of the TARDIS."

The elder bristled at the taunt. "I'll show you broad side," said John and he reached above the ramp again to fire.

Alan saw exactly where he brother was barricaded, and compared the ramp to the opening on his level.

'That's it - human bowling with luggage,' he thought and took this time to quietly walk over to the edge. He made sure his helmet was secured and looked for a piece of luggage to slide down on.

He found a nice, large, hard plastic suitcase he could sit on that probably would fit all of Penelope's attire for a single day.

John paused in shooting, as though he sensed something. Alan quickly ducked when the man started to turn his head.

The elder astronaut however saw nothing except an open hole above him. "The launch chutes from the 'Galactica' need cleaning... got to talk to the Doctor," he said, then shook his head. "No, the Doctor will scold me again confusing the TARDIS' interior with that old relic, and all chasing that bad alien..."

Alan could only roll his eyes at the antics. "Well, at least he hasn't called me Daggit... again," he said quietly in thought as he got the sticker prepared.

He then sat on top of the luggage, taking a deep breath. Alan didn't want to harm John - for all he knew this collision would be enough to knock his brother out - but he knew if he didn't, it could spell disaster for all of them.

Then the youngest did the only thing he could do - rock the luggage down with him on it.

Near the bottom of the ramp, John heard a weird sound and looked up. "Geronimo!" Alan shouted as he slid down, making John jump and wildly fire the tranquilizer pistol. Alan felt a jolt from the slide but didn't fall off the luggage.

Before the elder astronaut could fire the gun again, the human bowling ball collided with John and both slid to the baggage wheel.

They smacked into the unmoving metal and, after a moment, sat up.

Blue eyes met furious aqua ones.

"Trying to convert me Cyberman?" said John angrily.

Before Alan could respond, John started to grapple with the teen, only this time the stakes were higher.

The older astronaut had Alan's helmet, trying to crush it - with Alan's head in it. In his mind, John thought he could remove it and destroy the Cyberman.

"John, I'm not a Cyberman! I'm Alan!" squeaked the youngest in pain, managing to remove his brother's hands.

John then tried to put his hands around his brother's neck to again "disconnect" the alien.

Alan avoided being strangled by moving his hands up and out between John's, using self defense Kayo taught him. The older man, weakened by the Insufflaction gas, staggered from the motion.

He then shoved his brother away and off the conveyor belt, getting off himself. When he saw the elder snarl, regain his balance and charge again, Alan grimaced as he knew what he'd have to do next.

At the moment, it was probably the only sure way to thoroughly weaken his brother.

"Sorry bro," he apologized before kneeing John hard in the groin.

The red-haired astronaut yelped an octave higher and doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath.

In the process, he also exposed the air canister.

Alan slapped the sedative sticker onto the air flow, and stood back.

The red-haired astronaut recovered and stood up.

Now seeing the original blueish alien he was persuing - not a Cyberman - he raised his tranquilizer gun.

"All right - time for you to have a nap alien," he said, stepping forward and trying to aim it. To his confusion, said device was wobbling as the sedative started to work.

The youngest saw John's eyes start to glaze over and gave a sad smile. "No, I'm not - you are," he said.

Before John could say anything, he smelled a strawberry scent in his helmet's breathing air. The man was confused at first, but then started to feel dizziness, a cold sweat, and a growing fear as his vision started to sparkle.

They all connected to a disconcerting conclusion.

He then looked up at Alan, and seeing double, shook his head to clear it briefly. "Epsilon gas? - How...you..." started John weakly, before his eyes rolled back as the gas took full hold.

Alan quickly rushed over to catch his now unconscious and falling brother, laying him on the conveyor. He grunted slightly at the older man's weight, which seemed to get a bit more than normal.

He shrugged it off as he then checked the older man's vitals before hitting his communicator. "Kayo, this is Alan. John's sedated," he said, oddly feeling a little giddy.

"FAB - how are you?" said Kayo through his comm.

The youngest smiled and sighed, tired. "OK, exhausted... can't blame me having to dodge a tranquilizer gun," he said, and yawned louder.

Kayo frowned at the comment. "Alan - are you sure you're OK? You didn't get hit?"

Alan nodded, though a bit more weakly. "No, I'm just feeling really tired... almost light," he said, patting himself down. "But why..."

When he reached his left hip however, his eyes widened in horror.

The expression didn't go missed by the young woman, who saw Alan then look down. "Alan... please tell me you are OK," said Kayo.

Alan briefly looked up as he pulled what he found in his left hip ... then looked down again in disbelief. "Um Kayo... is there a way you can come over here?" he said nerviously.

"Negative... Virgil is still unconscious from the sedative," she said, growing more concerned when the teen glanced down again. She couldn't see anything below his waist. "What about John?"

"Same... but Kayo, I'm not going to be conscious much longer either."

"Why?"

Alan lifted the item into view - a small silver canister with golden feathers. "He did shoo... hit..." said the youngest, just before he too collapsed, landing sideways across John.

"Alan? Alan can you hear me?" Kayo said, and when she didn't get a response sighed, switching comms. "Kayo to Brains."

"Brains here. What is your s-status?"

"We've managed to stop Virgil and John. Unfortunately, John has also shot Alan with a tranquilizer dart," said Kayo. "They're both out cold in the baggage claim. I can't leave Virgil - can you give me an update on their vitals?"

Brains frowned and quickly had EOS scan the two men's bio data. "Alan and John are b-both sedated, but their v-vitals are stable," he said. "Alan however is not in a comfortable or s-safe position. I recommend he be moved off J-John to recover."

"But what about?..."

"I can keep an eye on Virgil and you can check on them."

"FAB," said Kayo, giving another gentle kiss on Virgil's forehead. Brains looked the other way as though he missed the show of affection and then watched as Kayo went to check on the two snoozing astronauts.

Both Kayo and Brains were hoping that Gordon's showdown with Scott was going better than John and Alan's.

If it were only going that well...

88888888

 **To** **be** **continued**


	33. Showdown - part two

Before International Rescue, Gordon had his share of racing down airport terminals to get to a plane, meeting a loved one - particularly Penny, heading toward an emergency.

He didn't expect to be running away from his drugged brother, who was at that moment trying to subdue him.

That was to say - based on who Scott thought Gordon was, at least he hoped that was all his brother wanted to do.

"How you can confuse me with that creep," he muttered, hurdling over a long disused set of chairs. The real answer was likely Scott got the heaviest dose, being found closest to the grenade.

That definitely was no comfort to the aquanaut at the moment as he rounded a corner.

A split second later, he felt bits of debris hit his upper shoulder, thanks to the tranquilizer dart shooting through the corner.

The man quickly patted himself on the shoulder to check if the dart connected, and sighed in relief to find nothing. "Whew that was close," he thought, having heard the report Kayo gave to Brains about Alan and John.

Gordon wanted to ponder how John was going to react to tranquilizing his youngest brother, but his thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over a set of luggage on the ground.

The aquanaut hit the floor hard and shook his head to clear it.

He then heard a sinister chuckle - but who it came from made his blood run cold.

"Poor little Hood - you can't run away from International Rescue this time," mocked Scott as he arrived at the gate.

"Scott - I'm Gordon, not the Hood," said the younger man as he eased up. He froze when Scott pointed the weapon at his chest.

Gordon cursed John briefly for the fact Scott was armed. Had the astronaut not accidentally drugged Scott in that derelict amusement park, he wouldn't qualify to use the tranq gun.

The aquanaut then shook his head - it wasn't fair to blame John entirely. He left his own tranquilizer gun in Thunderbird Two, not thinking they'd need it during training.

Had he not, this fight would've been long over, with Scott out for the count. Gordon actually had the highest score in the weapon training.

He then put his hands up. "Scott, listen you are not well. You were hit with Insufflaction gas - it's making you hallucinate I'm the Hood," Gordon said, slowly standing. "You know you're not well either - you'd already tranq'd me if you believed I was him."

Scott furrowed his brow in thought behind his helmet, lowering the weapon.

Gordon then gently started backing away, casually reaching for a small pocket on his baldric for the Snooze Button to knock his brother out.

The eldest however saw the motion, and then shook his head. "No. You're not going to trick me Hood," he said seriously, raising the weapon again.

Gordon gulped, working on plan B - flight as Scott continued. "You have two choices Hood: you can come with me conscious, or you can come unconscious. But you are going to surrender," said Scott. "What's your decision?"

"Neither," said Gordon, suspecting that even if he played along and agreed to come to Scott, he'd be sedated anyway.

'He would never trust the Hood,' he mused, then got ready to run.

Scott gave a cold smirk. "I figured you'd say that much - say goodnight Hood," he said, then pulled the trigger.

Gordon instinctively flinched and held his breath... but didn't feel a hit.

The eldest's eyes grew dark and fired again. All Gordon heard was another click, and a curse of the man finding he no longer had darts to use.

Before Gordon could charge forward to tackle his brother however, Scott looked up, glared and chose to fight instead.

So flight it was.

'Hopefully Scott will wear himself out - literally,' Gordon mused, but removed the Snooze Button from his baldric anyway.

He again ran down the hallways to the main terminal of the airport. Back in the day it was the hub of a variety of restaurants, gift stores, candy shops and coffee cafes.

Now, the terminal the younger man arrived in was empty save a few filled with souvenirs from the hotel's heyday.

He had to abruptly stop when he neared the railings overlooking the lower floor.

"OK, new plan," he said, and turned to run to the stairwell.

Gordon got about halfway there when he felt a sharp tackle around his waist, then the wind rush out of his lungs as he hit the ground on his stomach.

"Going somewhere Hood?" sneered Scott and he then removed Gordon's helmet, throwing it to the side.

The aquanaut struggled, trying to throw the man off, only to feel an arm wrap around his neck, forearm against his carotid.

He knew that tactical move - he had been on the giving and receiving end of this particular one to know the effects.

'No,' Gordon thought and worked harder to free himself.

Scott however chuckled. "Time to go to sleep," he said, and started to add pressure.

Gordon felt dizzy, but quickly dug his chin down into the crook of Scott's elbow, protecting his carotid artery.

Knowing that even in his drugged state Scott would suspect something if the Hood didn't pass out from the sleeper hold, Gordon let himself go limp.

The eldest waited a few moments, and then thinking he subdued Gordon, released the hold and turned the man over. Roughly checking "The Hood," and satisfied with this findings, Scott started to lift the supposedly unconscious man into a fireman's lift.

Instead Gordon stiffened and tried to place the sticker on Scott's neck.

Unfortunately, he missed, and now had to again deal with his oldest brother's Insufflaction gas induced rage. "Trickery? Not this time Hood," said the man, who then shoved Gordon on the ground again.

"Round Two," sighed Gordon, rolling as he dodged a stomp to his gut.

8888888888888

In the baggage area, Kayo had just finished moving Alan to lie on the ground in the recovery position and was repositioning John when she heard her comm beep.

"Kayo here," she said, seeing Brains pop into the view screen.

"Kayo, you n-need to head upstairs to Terminal A," he said. "Gordon needs your help."

Kayo furrowed her brow. "How bad?" she said simply.

"Scott thinks he's the H-Hood," said Brains. "He's already tried to t-tranquilize Gordon - missed, and used up all his am-mo, but it's gotten worse."

"Worse?" she said, already running. She knew Brains would now be watching over the three drugged brothers' vitals now.

Brains swallowed hard, not wanting to say this but he had to. "S-Scott just tried to render Gordon unconscious with a s-sleeper h-hold," he said. "I'm afraid it will not s-stop until he succeeds and the 'Hood's' either s-subdued or ..."

"FAB, I'm on my way," said Kayo, not wanting to think about the rest. She knew time was of the essence, especially if Scott was reverting to his military training in the fight. Gordon would be well versed as well from his days in WASP, but there was one issue.

Gordon had all his senses intact at the moment and would stop short of seriously harming his brother.

Scott might take it to the final conclusion.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

8888888888888

Upstairs in the main terminal, the aquanaut quickly flipped himself up and growled. "Scott - for the last time, I'm Gordon!" he said. "You've been drugged and are seeing things that are not there - including the Hood."

"Nice try Hood, but you will never harm me or my brothers again," said Scott, who then lashed out at the younger man.

Gordon was hit hard in the face, and staggered. This time his eyes narrowed and he growled. "OK, no more Mr. Nice Guy," he muttered as he wiped blood off his lower lip. "You're coming with me - and you aren't getting a choice. Time for an unwanted nap."

"Oh really?" Scott growled and balled his fists, ready to fight. The aquanaut then charged, and both tumbled to the ground.

They threw their best punches and kicks, determined to stop the other.

Gordon was able to lay a beauty of a punch into Scott's solar plexus, making the other curl up into a ball as he gasped for air.

The aquanaut then scrambled to place the Snooze Button on the air flow of Scott's mask, and stood back.

Scott shakily stood, and looked at Gordon. He started to throw a punch, but then smelled a faint scent of strawberry in the air. "What is this?" he said, and after a gasp, went to his knees.

Gordon smiled sadly as Scott's eyes started to lose focus. "I'm sorry Scott, but this is the only way to get you the help you need," he said, gently hoping that the drug would work quickly.

He stepped forward, ready to help assist his brother to the ground when he lost consciousness.

Instead, Scott grabbed him by the arm and threw the aquanaut, who hit the ground hard.

The pilot then ripped his helmet off, and let out the intake of breath he had inhaled shortly after his statement to not be sedated.

Gordon stood up and started to say something, but then was punched hard in the jaw, making him stagger back.

Scott now growled almost animalistically. "You had to try poison didn't you," he roared. All he saw was the Hood with a gas mask on.

The aquanaut backed away. "Not poison Scott. You've dealt with Epsilon gas before - you'd just take a nap..." he said, only to have Scott do a roundhouse kick into his gut.

Gordon fell backwards, doing a roll before standing up to receive another punch to the cheek then jaw.

He staggered as he saw stars, but the last thing he was going to do was let them take him into oblivion.

"That's it," the aquanaut said, then let his days in WASP take over. He did his own share of kicks and punches, each connecting with Scott's body. He then shoved Scott down to the ground, pinning him on the ground.

He started to reach for another Snooze Button, when Scott succeeded in reaching around to Gordon's ankle, and yanked hard enough to knock Gordon off balance.

Scott then rolled, knocking the aquanaut onto the ground before he stood up.

The younger brother then struggled to get up, only to then be kicked hard below the waist. He doubled over in near agony, and then was grabbed across the shoulders painfully.

He was then manhandled toward an aluminum security door. Gordon struggled to get free, only to have Scott painfully grab his hair and pull his head back.

What he heard in his ear next made his blood turn ice cold. "'Night Hood," Scott said, and before Gordon could respond, he slammed the younger man into the door.

The aquanaut's head hit the door with a ringing thud, making his vision darken, lighten and swirl alarmingly...

8888888888888888

Kayo was running through the terminal, using the directions EOS had sent through to her wrist comm where the brothers were located. She still had at least two more Snooze Buttons to use, and from the destruction she had seen so far from Scott and Gordon's fight, she was afraid they might be needed.

As she neared the main terminal, she heard Scott's outraged roar about Gordon and the other's pleas to snap out of the hallucination.

It was the next sounds she heard next that made her heart nearly stop.

"Oh no," she muttered when she heard what sounded like echoing metal, and sprinted to the location, praying she wasn't too late.

88888888888888888

Scott watched with delight as the "Hood's" eyes rolled in their sockets as the fight left the man and he sagged.

He wasn't sure if the villain was conscious or not, but it didn't matter now.

This time, he had gone too far, and he was going to pay the price.

Scott effortlessly lifted his barely conscious brother in his arms, pleased to notice the man's head loll back as his body went limp.

He then smiled as he saw the cliff in front of him - in reality the overlook to the first floor.

"I've got you now Hood, and this time, you won't be hurting anyone anymore..." said Scott as he walked Gordon toward the edge.

88888888888888888

Gordon's head was spinning. Based on the way the world warbled in his hearing, he could vaguely tell he was conscious. How he didn't know, but he could sense movement - but not of his own volition.

"Carried?" he thought and blearily opened his eyes. All he could see in his warped vision was the metal and glass wall of the balcony railing.

There were also words floating through his head. "Hood... won't... hurt... anymore..." said Scott in Gordon's distorted hearing.

The aquanaut might have been nearly out cold, but he had enough awareness to work out the situation.

Scott still thought he was the Hood, and was going to ensure he couldn't harm his family anymore. Worse, at the moment the rest of him wasn't waking up to get out of the situation.

Gordon did the two things he could do at the moment - work hard to get his body to listen to him, and pray someone could help him ...

888888888888888888

Scott was nearing the edge of the railing, starting to lift Gordon over the side and to "The Hood's" death.

What he heard next stopped him from completing his task.

"No Scott!" said a female voice.

Scott paused when he heard the voice and turned, Gordon still in his arms.

Kayo was standing 10 feet away from the duo, putting her hands out in peace.

But that was not what Scott saw.

"Mom?" he said questioningly, the gas still affecting his mind.

Kayo at first was taken aback at the moniker, and hearing a soft chirp of her comm glanced down.

"Go with it, he will l-listen to his mother," said Brains quietly in the two-dimensional image.

The young woman nodded gently and looked up at Scott, frowning when she saw Gordon lying almost boneless in his arms. Her comm recognized a heartbeat with "4" in it, making her sigh slightly in relief.

Then, the younger man gave a faint moan, moving his head and arm.

While she was relieved it appeared Gordon was recovering awareness, she had to stay calm to keep Scott from focusing on his younger brother at the moment.

She smiled. "Yes Scott, it's me sweetie. Please put your brother down, he's hurt."

Scott furrowed his brow. "My brother's hurt?" he said, and looked down. He first saw not Gordon - or thankfully the Hood, but Virgil, then John, Gordon and Alan before correcting itself to Gordon.

Kayo watched quietly as Scott worked it out. "Oh my gosh, Virgil... John, Gordo, Al... no Gordon," said Scott, confused.

He looked up to his "mom" for answers. "Yes, it's Gordon. He's injured and we've got to help him."

Scott however walked toward Kayo, carrying his semiconscious brother in his arms. "Mom, Gordon hit his head and back in the accident," he said, confusing the young woman as he continued. "It's my fault Mom... he can't walk."

"Can't walk?" she inquired, as Scott then lowered his brother to the ground, sitting beside him.

She then became more perplexed when Scott started calling Gordon "Virgil" again, then again reverting to Gordon.

By then, the younger man had recovered full consciousness. Gordon opened his eyes, groaning at the brightness before closing them again.

Scott smiled at the sound. "Mom, I think he's coming to," he said, looking up as Gordon opened his eyes again.

Gordon quirked a confused eyebrow, but Kayo subtly shook her head. She then quietly walked over to him, and with Scott's nod, held Gordon's hand.

Kayo also palmed him a Snooze Button to sedate Scott.

Gordon subtly winked, trying to work out a way to place the sticker on his brother's neck when Scott looked back down and smiled. "Virgil, you're finally awake," said the eldest in relief.

"Virgil?" said Gordon softly.

Scott however shook his head and frowned as the image cleared again to Gordon. "Sorry Gordo - got confused. Too little sleep," he said. "It's good to see you awake. We weren't sure when you'd wake up from your accident."

"Accident?" said Gordon, who then realized based on how he felt and the Virgil comment Scott could be easily imagining the accident that nearly made him a paraplegic.

He still hadn't forgotten stories Scott told of the time Virgil nearly lost his foot after the avalanche. They were not sure between it and another injury from it if he too would never walk again - so the comparison made sense.

Scott cried. "Yeah, it's my fault you can't walk..." he said.

Gordon shook his head gently. "Scott, I can walk - you helped me heal and walk remember?" he said, looking at Scott's eyes. They were still bright with the delusions caused by the gas, but he could tell the effects were starting to wear off.

The eldest however shook his head. "Not yet - if it weren't for the Hood you wouldn't even be hurt..." said Scott, gently lifting his brother to sit before burying his head in Gordon's shoulder in a hug. "I'm sorry Gordo."

"Hey, it's OK Scott - we proved him wrong," said Gordon, rubbing the man's back gently. He glanced up to Kayo in inquiry about what to do next as Scott seemed to be over the Hood delusion.

Kayo nodded gently. "You have to - precaution," mouthed the woman.

"FAB" mouthed Gordon in return and tightened his hug. This time he gently pressed the button against Scott's carotid, regretting he had to sedate him this way.

The eldest gave a slight flinch, making the other two pause and prepare in case his visions returned to the Hood.

Scott however buried his head deeper into Gordon's shoulder. "I'm sorry Gordon... sorry I hurt you then," he said, choking back tears. "Sorry for all the times I hurt you..."

Gordon continued soothing his eldest brother, who was now sounding almost childlike as the drugs started taking hold. "I know, and I accept your apology Scott," he said.

"Thanks," said the older man, who then yawned. "But I'm so tired..."

"Stayed up too long again keeping watch huh bro?" gently teased Gordon.

The pilot pulled back and nodded, even if it made him feel a little dizzy. "Yeah - been watching over you too long in the hospital I think..."

Seeing Scott's eyes now start to glaze over and flutter from the effects of Epsilon gas, Gordon gave a watery smile. "I know, and thank you. Just sleep now Scott," he said, leaning his brother into his shoulder again.

Seeing his brother feebly protest, Gordon then continued gently. "Please do it for me - you want me to get better right?"

"FAB... I need... to..." The eldest continued into mumbles, until his body leaned into Gordon's heavily, limp.

Kayo moved slightly toward the two as Gordon gently repositioned his brother so he could check the man's vitals.

He checked Scott's carotid pulse and lifted an eyelid, then looked up.

"Scott's under," said the blonde in relief, motioning for the young woman to help lie the sedated man down.

The young woman then looked at Gordon. "How are you?" she said.

Gordon at first wanted to joke with "I'm fine," but seeing Kayo's no nonsense look, he chose another route. "I'm not sure Kayo. Got beaten up pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Several punches, nearly was choked out..." he said, rubbing a sore spot on his forehead. "A goose egg from him thinking I was a battering ram."

Kayo gave a half smile at the joke, but then grew serious. "Did you lose consciousness?" she said.

"I'm not sure - he got me good on the head slam..." he said, trying to process what happened.

Glancing at the railing however, a vague memory came to the surface, making him dizzy.

He paled to a point it he didn't initially notice the voices around him or Kayo lowering him to the ground as well.

Feeling himself be laid on the ground, Gordon grumbled. "Hey, I'm fine... not going to pass out," he protested, trying to sit up.

"Yeah... Brains and I'll be the judge of that," said the young woman as she pushed him to lie down. Propping his feet up on her shoulder to boost his blood pressure, she continued. "Let me guess, you realized you were aware enough to know he was about to do?"

Gordon nodded weakly. "Yeah... he thought I was the Hood, only I think to this time he was going to ensure your ex-family couldn't hurt us anymore," he said, then quirked an eyebrow. "How close am I to truth Kayo?"

Kayo frowned. "Too close. He only stopped throwing you over the railing because he thought I was your mother," she said.

"That explains the 'Mom' comment - and thanks for letting him still believe it until he was out, _big_ time."

"Anytime," she said softly in thought, then took a deep breath before continuing. "I then told Scott his brother was hurt."

"So he stopped seeing me as the Hood?"

"FAB... though it took him a few tries to get the _right_ one though..."

The aquanaut scoffed, even though it made his head ache. "Eh... I'll let it go this time. Will take being any of my brothers other than dead," he said honestly. "Can I sit up now?"

Brains' image popped up from Kayo's wrist comm before she could speak. "N-not yet Gordon. From the scan I got on your b-biosuit, you have a concussion. You need to rest a few minutes before sitting up again."

"FAB. How are Virgil and John," said Gordon, who then realized one missing part of this gathering. "And for that matter where's Alan?"

"Sedated, but stable."

"That doesn't explain Alan's absence."

Kayo gave a half smile. "No, it does. John managed to hit him with a tranquilizer dart before Alan put him out," she said. "How he found out would've been funny had it not been serious."

"Poor kid," he said seriously, then grinned. "So how did _you_ stop Virgil then, and without being hurt?"

The young woman blushed. "Well..." she started, and then, realizing it was going to be found out when they had a meeting, chose not to answer.

She then lowered Gordon's feet to the ground and lifted her comm. "Brains, now that we're out of danger, how are we going to get home? I can't carry any of them and Gordon's concussed."

Brains chuckled. "Do not w-worry. Thunderbird T-Two has the g-goose pod," he said, smiling.

"Goose pod?" said Gordon in disbelief. "Don't tell me it lays eggs."

"Not exactly. It's a lot l-like the Goose trucks used in the United States military during the 20th c-century," said Brains. Seeing Gordon's eyes light up, remembering his military history, the engineer continued. "I will program the p-pod to assemble itself and drive it to the b-baggage area."

Kayo smiled. "I see. We just need to get Scott downstairs and we can load him, Alan and John into the pod and bring them to the plane with Virgil," she said.

"RAD. The tranquilizers should be wearing off soon, but if we can have everyone together it will help when I arrive to examine all of you for long term injuries," he said.

"Long term injuries? What -" said Gordon, trying to sit up. He was rewarded with a dizzy spell and lay back down.

Brains adjusted his glasses, fighting a smile at the stubborn man. "I s-see you understand my point," he said wryly, and Gordon nodded.

Kayo smiled. "Understood Brains. Is there a wheelchair up here that we can load Scott in?"

"Yes, at Gate Four."

"FAB. We'll gather everyone together and bring them to jet Mike-Three-Radio-Whiskey," said Kayo.

Brains nodded and ended the conversation.

Kayo then glanced at Gordon who was now sitting up, head in hands. "Do you think you can keep an eye on Scott while I head back to the gate?" she said inquisitively. Gordon still looked a bit pale and maybe a bit nauseous.

"FAB Kayo. If I feel faint again I'll lie down - promise," he said with a soft smile. "I can keep an eye on Scott either lying down or sitting up."

The young woman smiled and after putting a gentle hand on his jaw, headed to get the wheelchair.

Gordon then looked at his sedated brother and sighed. "I'm so sorry Scott - I don't know how that gas got here, and you're going to hate what happened to the three of you," he said, putting a gentle hand on his brother's cheekbone where it was starting to bruise.

Hearing Scott snort slightly, he chuckled. "But - even then, we are still together and family. We _will_ get through this."

888888888888888

 ** _To be concluded_**


	34. Showdown - conclusion

_**(Author's note: Here it is the final chapter to conclude the Whumptober series. I want to thank every one who read, reviewed and gave advice. It has been greatly appreciated, especially as I've never taken on a writing challenge. Hope you enjoy part three of 'Showdown.')**_

 _ **888888888**_

Waking up from the sedative and last vestiges of the Insufflaction gas was going to always be the easy part for Scott, Virgil and John.

When they opened their eyes, all were confused to find themselves being tended to by Brains, Kayo, Alan and Gordon in what appeared to be one of the luxury jet hotel rooms.

The trio's throats were sore, their eyes watering and there was a persistent dizziness on top of the confusion. The engineer explained how they were gassed, and that Lady Penelope was on the case with Parker to try and trace where it came from.

But that didn't explain what the three were seeing - and even rubbing their eyes, they confirmed it wasn't illusions this time.

Virgil was trying to figure out why Kayo was shifting every so often from not being able to look him in the eye to blushing as she helped him sip some water.

John was trying to figure out why Gordon had to catch Alan when he nearly blacked out, standing up from a bed. More confusing was the gentle chastising he heard about standing up too fast after being drugged. Best John could remember, Alan wasn't in the room with them when the grenades went off.

Scott was concerned with Gordon's appearance. The bruise on the man's forehead wasn't something Gordon could hide, but there was also a stiffness in the way he walked, the way he rubbed his throat. Something was bothering him about the younger man's mannerisms, but he couldn't place it.

That said, it was time to go back home to Tracy Island to rest and review the whole accident.

88888888888

Several days later, Brains had everyone come to the lounge. The engineer was able to collect data from everyone's baldrics, comms and the few MiniMAX robots used to record the training, and finally pieced them all together for viewing.

The eldest trio were not surprised to see the incident where they were gassed, and made notes to prevent the accident from occurring again.

Then, came the aftermath, which told the drugged brothers the rest of the story.

Virgil blushed just as deep as Kayo had about their encounter in the airplane. He was disturbed he nearly clobbered his - friend - with a bottle, and was thankful he kept insisting the stairway was on fire to give her time to put her plan together.

Then there was the deeper pain of his behavior toward Kayo. Sure he had a crush on her, but he never expected to have those deeper emotions. Then again, it did explain the dream he had of Kayo in a nearly see through turquoise Grecian tunic.

John admittedly had a mix of emotions with his fight with Alan. There was a bit of humor calling the younger man a Daggit, but it was sporadic compared to the pain in his gut knowing he once again tranquilized one of his brothers, this time intentionally.

Then there was the sense of pride he had for Alan though, keeping his cool under pressure, the creativity of using the luggage shoot to take him down, and the self defense tactics used to keep John from harming him.

He was thankful for the rook-shaped collar around Alan's uniform neck though.

The hit that allowed Alan to sedate him? - Not so much.

88888888

Scott however was hit the hardest. He was horrified to find out he thought Gordon was the Hood, and grew paler each time he saw himself try and harm his brother.

He had to get up and walk around the lounge to clear his head.

Gordon, already on alert at the man's odd behavior and health, quietly stood up to chat if needed.

There was a clanging sound in the footage, making Scott pause and ask Brains to rewind it. He watched himself slam Gordon into the security door, then carry his brother's nearly senseless form to the edge of the railing...

Lifting Gordon higher in his arms to...

 _No_...

It had been too much to process what he nearly did.

Out of all the brothers, Scott was the least likely to faint. If he did, it was from an injury, complete and utter exhaustion or in a couple of embarrassing cases, from being drugged.

Not once had he passed out from shock, terror or horror...

Until that day.

"Scott... you OK?" said John calmly as he looked at his oldest brother pale and sway briefly.

No, he wasn't - and he couldn't alert his brother as the world tilted sharply.

It was only Gordon's quick reflexes that kept his brother from receiving his own concussion as the world faded to black.

88888888

"Scott... can you hear me?" a light baritone voice queried as Scott surfaced from the dark waters of unconsciousness.

Then he felt gentle hands check his pulse, and a few moments later, his feet being raised. "Come on bro, you've got to wake up."

The pilot opened his eyes, and to his confusion, saw Gordon propping his feet on his right shoulder. Virgil was checking his pulse while John placed a damp washcloth on his forehead.

Scott groaned in realization and Gordon smiled in sympathy. "There you go, take it easy. I know fainting is embarrassing, but we've all done it before," The younger man said in understanding. He then gestured to Scott's propped feet. "Feeling a little better?"

Scott nodded weakly. "Yeah..." he said, looking at Gordon briefly before looking away. "Sorry."

The younger man shook his head. "No need to be Scott. It happens... I had worried you'd have a bad reaction finding out. I was there remember?" said Gordon, and seeing Scott quirk an eyebrow in inquiry, he continued. "Look, why don't you rest a bit and then we'll talk OK?"

"FAB," said Scott as Virgil again checked his vitals. Getting a nod of approval, Gordon lowered Scott's feet and helped him sit up. After helping their slightly dizzy brother back to the seating area to lie down, bits of water and cooling cloths were applied and Scott rested.

Penny and Parker made a call and explained what they found. A group of Luddites had collected the grenades to use on several governments to get them to turn the world back to how it was before electricity. They were within a few days of acting out on their plans, but International Rescue arrived for training.

The Luddites were willing to hide out at the abandoned city near the airport until the Tracys had finished their training, but then the accident occurred. One lone Luddite had been caught and - well - suffice to say the person was more scared of the duo, and especially Sherbert, than jail and was willing to talk.

So, the cause of the attack was found - now, it was time for them to heal from those fights.

8888888888

Later in the afternoon, Scott was heading back to the lounge via the pool area. He had finished his check up by Brains, on Virgil's order, after his fainting spell.

While he was given the all clear, having Brains confirm it was due to the shock of what he saw, Scott still felt horrible.

Sure he had a temper, even thought about punching someone out a few times on rescue. It was exactly why they created "Operation: Overbake."

But he never thought about laying a hand on one of his brothers, and what he considered doing to Gordon still made him feel lightheaded...

A gentle, but firm hand grabbed his arm. "Scott, please sit down before you fall down again," said a voice as he was lead to a deck chair by the pool. "You are much heavier than you look."

Scott's let himself fall into the chair and put his head in his hands.

Gentle fingers checked the pulse in his wrist, and a cold touch to the back of his hand made Scott look up before he was handed a tall, frosty glass.

"Drink Scott - it's my special lemonade recipe," said Gordon. He placed a full pitcher with the beverage on the table before he sat down.

"Special recipe?"

"Yeah - the one that has a kick putting smelling salts to shame," joked the aquanaut, and seeing Scott's wariness, continued. "Don't worry, it's lemonade - I would **_never_ **prank you after keeling over."

Scott took a sip and smiled. He had forgotten about Gordon's special lemonade: A fizzy homemade lemonade served with a scoop of lemon sherbert.

He took a larger drink, sighing in contentment. "Yeah - and much more pleasant to the senses," he said, looking at his brother.

Gordon had not fallen into any traps that would lead him to not eating again, for which alone Scott was grateful.

The bruise on the aquanaut's head had faded somewhat, and in spite of the occasional wince from the headache caused by the concussion, the man's eyes still were bright in humor.

Humor that could've been lost when he nearly...

Gentle hands pried the glass away from his hands. "Scott, if you're feeling faint again, put your head between your knees," said Gordon kindly but professionally, putting a hand on his back to assist.

Scott shook his head and brushed off the helpful hand. "No, no warning signs - the lemonade is helping," said the elder as he reached for the glass. Gordon was suspicious, but handed back the glass to his brother. "Just got lost in thought."

"I can tell that now, but currently if I see you zone out, I may read it as you pondering another meeting with the floor," said Gordon jokingly. Seeing Scott give a faint smile, his own faded slightly. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The pilot nodded and continued. "Yeah - it's just - going to be kinda hard here."

"Hard?"

"Well - here you are taking care of me from a fainting spell, and yet I nearly **_killed_ **you three days ago because I thought you were the Hood. I can't see how you could be so quick to forgive," he said.

"It's easy, you're my brother," said Gordon. "I will admit I still get nightmares of what happened myself, and the first day it was difficult to be around you, but I know it was the gas affecting your mind."

"Yeah, but it still bothers me," said Scott, who then swallowed. "Gords, can you answer something - straight up, no jokes?"

"Sure - ask away."

"Were you ... when I tried to...?" he said, faltering slightly. That said, the eldest's eyes crossed slightly, subconsciously trying to work out his question, helping to explain it to the aquanaut.

Gordon pursed his lips. "I wish I could tell you I was unconscious when you carried me to the edge, but no Scott, that wasn't the case," he admitted. "I was aware enough to know what you were about to do. I just couldn't wake up enough to stop you."

Scott took a deep pull of the lemonade, then toyed with the straw in the glass. "Thank you - the way your eyes looked in the footage I wasn't sure how much you knew at that time, if anything."

Gordon readily refilled it and continued. "I know - makes me shudder too," he admitted to his brother. "If it helps, I think I may have slipped under briefly, because my first real clear memory after the slam was when you told 'Mom' - Kayo - I was coming to. I don't recall her arriving."

His brother gave a half smile. "Good old Kayo. She told me Brains alerted her to our fight when I tried a sleeper hold to subdue you," said Scott as he watched the bubbles fizz around the melting sherbert. "I think that's what bothers me - I tried at least three times to knock you out."

Gordon frowned. "I know - and I've got the bumps and bruises to prove it," he said. "But if the gas did do one thing, it made you honest."

"Honest?"

"You did tell 'The Hood' you were taking him in conscious or unconscious, and you certainly tried to do the latter," he said, scoffing.

"But unconscious isn't dead - so why did I try to kill 'the Hood'?" Scott pondered.

"I've been thinking about that myself, and watching the footage today I figured it out," said Gordon. "It was when I stuck the Snooze Button on your air supply. You had said something about 'the Hood' tried poisoning you."

The pilot's eyes drew into himself and he nodded. "Has to be it - I vaguely remember hallucinating him with a mask on, but from your concussion, you clearly didn't have your helmet on."

"Yeah - it would've saved myself from this lovely bruise," said Gordon rubbing his forehead again.

Seeing Scott frown, Gordon then put a hand on his shoulder. "But the one thing I do know is deep down you didn't mean to do it. The fact that you listened to Kayo showed that deep down inside you knew your actions were wrong."

"Maybe," said Scott, who then put his glass down before giving Gordon a hug. "But I'm so thankful that you are all right - if all bumps and bruises."

Gordon readily accepted the hug and buried his head in Scott's shoulder. "Me too," he said, tearing up.

Scott sighed in happiness, until he heard Gordon's tears turn into sobs. "Gordon, what's wrong?" he said, pulling back.

"Scott - I need to confess something," said Gordon.

"OK, shoot."

"When I sedated you - I took advantage of your emotional state and stuck you when you were hugging me..."

The eldest quirked an eyebrow. "Gordo - Kayo told me that she ordered you to put me out while we were hugging," he said gently. "I can't say as I blame her either based on just the risk I started thinking you were the Hood again."

Seeing Gordon wipe his nose, and try to dry his tears, Scott continued. "There's more to it is there?"

"Yeah. Scott... as you went under, you begged for my forgiveness because you blamed yourself for the time I couldn't walk," said Gordon. "Why were you saying that?"

Scott pulled back, frowning. "I don't know why. The boating accident was the Hood's fault," he said, confused. "He was the one who sabotaged the engine in your WASP boat to cause it to explode at 80 knots per hour..."

"I know that's what happened, but Scott, the thing that got me was you blamed yourself for not stopping him," said Gordon. Seeing Scott's eyes start to light up in memory, he continued. "What happened?"

"When I was saying hi to you before you went on your test ride, I could've sworn a sailor's face flickered," said Scott. "I had shrugged it off as the heat playing with my head, but then the Hood contacted us, saying to tell you goodbye, then the boat exploded."

Gordon, nodded, having been told about the accident years ago that ended his WASP career. "That doesn't explain why you blame yourself for my paralysis back then."

He then watched Scott fiddle with his glass again before speaking. "Damn gas... What you were never told is that I got into one of the speedboats to get to your vehicle and help with the rescue," Scott continued. "I found you floating face down in the debris and dove in. Immediately flipped you over to give artificial respiration."

The aquanaut quirked an eyebrow. "And I thank you for that," he said gently, but seeing Scott wince, he continued. "But..."

"But when I turned you, I didn't quite ensure your _lower_ spine was stabilized," Scott said guiltily.

"As I said Scott - I was alive and you kept me as such. You can't blame yourself for that," Gordon said. "Even if the surgeries and therapy didn't work and I was a paraplegic, I wouldn't have blamed you long."

Scott continued. "Maybe - but thankfully we'll never know," he said. Watching Gordon shudder at the what ifs, Scott put a gentle arm around his brother's shoulders. "That said, when I found out about your - thank God - now temporary paralysis, I went to the men's and threw up. Couldn't leave your side afterward until you woke up..."

"Which explains why you started saying you were tired - well beyond the Snooze Button," Gordon continued. "If I recall you pushed yourself too hard staying by my side though."

"Yeah - John still kids me about how my passing out into a cart full of lemon Jell-O inspired your baldric color," Scott said.

A gentle guffaw filtered over the pool area. "That explains a lot - but at least now they all match our 'Birds," teased Gordon, chuckling.

Scott joined in on the mirth, then continued. "You have no idea how ecstatic I was when your toes started moving."

"That makes two of us," said the aquanaut, who again gave his brother a hug. "Just remember this: what happened at the airport was not your fault. Nor was that boat accident. In both cases, you made a mistake, but you overcame them and made sure that I got better."

"The regular smother hen," said Scott, holding his brother tight.

"Hey - you may be a smother hen, but you're _our_ smother hen - and don't ever forget it," said Gordon.

"FAB" said the eldest, who then pulled back. He eyed the pitcher of fizzy lemonade. "Hey, you know what goes good with your homemade lemonade?"

"What?"

"The Tracy Special pasta. Want to make some?"

Gordon's smile broadened. "Definitely - I haven't had some of your good cooking in a long time," he said, standing up. The two walked back to the kitchen, and spent the early afternoon making pasta and sharing stories, healing from ghosts of recent and long ago.

The afternoon was the best healing the duo could have and had in a long time.

It was also the best pasta dinner - or any cooking - they and the family had in a long time as well.

88888888

After dinner, Alan was sitting outside lounging on one of the chairs, looking at the stars from their bedroom quarters.

He smiled when he saw the brief blinking "pulsar star" by that was Thunderbird Five. "Beauty of a ship," he muttered as he heard someone walk up toward him.

"Yeah, Five is beautiful. I have as much fun searching for her at night as I do the starts when I'm home on the island," said John as he sat down. "Definitely prettier than the Galactica. The TARDIS might give her a run for her money however..."

Alan chuckled. "I'm not sure EOS would appreciate being compared to a police box," he said.

John gave a half smile. "No, she wouldn't - I've already had one lecture about that," said the astronaut as he leaned back on his lounger.

The duo sat in silence, enjoying their stargazing, for a few moments, when John then continued. "Alan - I'm sorry for what I did to you," he said. "I cannot believe I tranquilized another brother."

"Eh, Scott and I can form our own club - 'The John Tracy Targetteers'," Alan teased. Seeing his brother squirm slightly, the younger man continued. "In all seriousness though bro - I know you didn't mean to. If I hadn't yelled 'Geromino' I might not have startled you into firing the gun."

"You have to admit, yelling out the 11th Doctor's favorite catchphrase might have ruined the element of surprise," teased John, laughing when he heard Alan scoff. "Will say the luggage slide was a brilliant idea though to tackle me. Not so sure about the kneeing me below the waist part."

The youngest had the decency to blush as red as his baldric in embarrassment. "Yeah - I truly am sorry about that John. If I thought about it better I'd climbed back up on the luggage carousel and jumped onto your back," Alan admitted. "You aren't still sore are you?"

John smiled. "No - in both senses of the word," he said as he looked up in the sky again. "I am proud of you though Alan - you kept your cool under pressure, and still were able to stop me in spite of already being drugged. Thank you."

"No problem," said Alan, enjoying the quiet again for a few moments.

He then spoke up. "Hey John?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you calling me a Daggit?" said Alan. Seeing John turn his head, quirking an eyebrow, continued. "I mean, I've heard of the character - some furry robot dog, but don't recall them being on 'Doctor Who'."

John smiled. "That's because they were on the original 'Battlestar Galactica'," he said. "They weren't bad guys though."

"Yeah, I remember, but why them?"

"Well, around the time you were born, 'Battlestar Galactica' was one of my favorite shows," he said. "When Dad said Mom was expecting you, I had become so much a fan I kept asking him if you'd be a Daggit."

Alan furrowed his brow. "So - how disappointed were you," he said, curious as to what might've went through then nearly 5-year-old's head.

"Let's just say that for a while I kept trying to teach you how to fetch, bark and scratch your head as though you were a dog," said John, affectionately ruffling his brother's head. "Still remember when Mom put me in time out because I tried to make you eat out of a dog dish... and then take you outside diaperless to do what dogs do."

Alan rolled his eyes at the embarrassing stories. "Still doesn't quite explain Daggit over say the Cylons in that show," he said. "Or for that matter you thought they were in 'Doctor Who'."

John shrugged. "I don't know - there are however _Daleks_ in 'Doctor Who.' Maybe me calling you a Daggit was a subconscious way for me to remember that you were not an enemy but my brother," he pondered. "More so when I seem to recall thinking I was traveling with the Doctor."

"Maybe - certainly does make sense given you didn't really try to seriously harm me until you confused me as a Cyberman - another of the Doctor's enemies," said Alan as he sat up. "Never thought that hand trick would be useful."

"I'm glad Kayo taught you self defense," said John, also sitting up as his brother merely nodded. He then gave Alan a hug. "The important thing is we're here, all right and the culprits are heading to jail."

Alan smiled. "I agree," he said, burying his head in John's shoulder. "And I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too," he said as he released the hug. "Now, you want to stargaze or play video games?"

Alan quirked an eyebrow. "Video games? _You,_ who usually has his nose in a book?"

"Yeah - EOS has found 'Space Spartans' complete with the original Intellivision voice box sounds," said John, who then laughed. "She's also said she's enhanced the game by adding some of her own aliens to make it more ... interesting."

"Interesting huh? Sounds good," said Alan as the two headed to the game room. The rest of the evening they shared a lot of laughs as EOS joined games playing herself as Mr. Egg, Mr. Pickle, Coily or Wrong Way, many times not in their correct games, adding to the fun of talking about all sorts of stuff going on in their lives, and healing the wounds of their showdown.

88888888

It was late in the evening, and by then everyone but Virgil had headed to bed.

He was playing a light tune on the piano - a heartfelt, sometimes playful rendition of "I Won't Say I'm in Love," from the old Disney Movie "Hercules" humming some of the song.

No, he wasn't Megara, but the comments she had during that song about her feelings for Hercules fit the way he felt for Kayo.

He did truly love her, but had been having trouble saying it - worse he wasn't sure how Kayo felt.

This was especially true when he watched the footage of her leading him to the bed.

Sure, he knew now that it was her way to protect him once the Epsilon drug rendered him unconscious... but he didn't miss how his body reacted to the kiss.

Virgil was pretty certain she hadn't missed it either.

He played the music into the part where the Meg argued with the Muses about her feelings, when a light voice came filtering in to join the lyrics. "Virg, don't be proud - it's OK to say you're in love," sang Kayo, playing up a bit on the Muses' part.

The man looked up and saw her smile. "Ohh... at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love," sang Virgil in his bass voice, finishing up the last chord of the song.

Kayo chuckled. "Interesting choice of music there," she said, noticing the man's blush.

"Fits the situation - but you definitely sing like I remember under the Insufflaction gas' influence," he said, then lowered the cover to the board. "Kayo, I'm sorry I called you a harpy, and nearly beaned you with a champagne bottle."

"Water under the bridge there Virgil - you weren't yourself," she said, smiling slightly. "I mean - seriously, not yourself. Even concussed you've never been scared of napkins thrown at you."

Virgil chortled in memory. "I know - but Kayo, it wasn't even that," he said. "I feel like I took advantage of you shortly after when I started hallucinating you as a Siren."

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "Take advantage of me?" she said, confused. "Virgil, if anyone did that it would be me using a kiss as an opportunity to sedate you."

"But... would you have used that tactic if I hadn't started hallucinating you in a nearly see through Grecian tunic?" he blurted out. Seeing the woman blush, he probably blushed deeper. "I'm sorry Kayo - I shouldn't have said that."

Kayo did a couple of blinks before mellowing into a smile. "So - that's your fantasy: the Grecian goddess," she said, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Surprised your mind didn't turn me into a total Aphrodite there."

Based on the resulting blush from Virgil, she had a feeling if EOS called for someone to come back up to Five to help make repairs he'd volunteer quickly.

She then smiled. "Virgil - based on the way you caressed and kissed me, I can safely say I knew how you felt," she said, then grew a bit sober. "And, it isn't the first time you've shown those feelings too. I still remember you taking that stinger bolt for me in training."

The man shuddered. "Yeah... don't remind me of that Kayo. I still get tingles when I remember getting hit," he said, groaning.

"But I bet the kiss for your boo-boo was worth it," said Kayo, who gave him a playful peck on his nose.

"It was, as admittedly the kiss in the plane. The gas may have made me more upfront, it was the truth: I do love you Kayo," said Virgil, who then took a deep breath. "So, the question is: how do you feel about me?"

Kayo ran a hand over the top of the baby grand piano, thinking for a moment. If she were honest, the song he just played fit her as well.

But like the Muses suggested to Megara, she decided it was time to tell the truth.

"The same: I love you too," she said, as she sat down beside her friend.

Virgil merely smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss... only to have a pair of wolf whistles filter from above.

The duo looked up and saw to their annoyance Gordon and Alan leaning over the railing. "Kayo and Virgie sitting in a Tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." chanted Gordon while Alan laughed.

"Gordon..." growled Virgil, only to have him receive kissy faces from the younger two now.

Virgil rolled his eyes and glanced at Kayo, who shook her head in merriment. "Go fight for your dignity. We can pick this up later," she said.

"FAB," said Virgil, who immediately launched up from the bench.

Alan and Gordon gulped. "Uh oh, I think we woke up the Cyclops," said Alan, who had heard a bit of the song he had played.

"No, you woke up Hercules, who is looking at two targets for the satyr challenge..." said Virgil, smiling a slightly feral grin.

The terrible duo knew that look, and it usually meant fireman's carries, the pool... or being tied up to be force fed a bowl of Grandma Tracy's homemade soy sauce based tapioca.

So they came to one conclusion.

"Run," said Gordon, as Virgil climbed up the stairs.

They ran down the hallway to head to the circular home, knowing the library inside had several perfect hiding spots from their angry bear of a brother.

Virgil took a few steps on the second level, then guffawed and leaned over the railing. "Look, I'm still going to give them a chase for a bit just to mess with their minds," he said. "Do you mind waiting a few minutes?"

Kayo chuckled. "Not at all. Have fun 'Hercules'," she said, laughing harder when the man gave a brief flex of his bicep muscles before heading out.

She watched him go and took a few minutes to think about what the two had said. She wanted to take the chance on her and Virgil, but they needed some way to find out how they felt without the others interfering.

A few minutes later, her thoughts flickered to something Virgil had said during the meeting, and she grinned. It would need a few permissions, but at the same time, it'd be the perfect way to let them find out their feelings.

First though, she needed to make a call. "Tracy Island to Lady Penelope, come in please," Kayo said.

Penelope's image popped into view. She was still in her dressing gown getting ready for her day, but her smile was warm. "Kayo, what a pleasant surprise. Is there something I may assist you with?" Penelope inquired.

Kayo smiled. "Yes, there is - do you have a contact for a designer who can make me a special piece of clothing?" she started, and continued discussing her plan to the London agent. While Lady Penelope admitted there would be one or two pieces of red tape to get through given recent events, she would be happy to help.

When the call ended, Kayo went to bed, ready to start making a few of her own plans to ensure this was a success.

888888888

Virgil landed in FAB 1 on the tarmac of the same abandoned airport/hotel several weeks after the Insufflaction gas incident.

He got out and, after thanking Parker and Penelope for the ride, adjusted his coat and tie, perplexed. The man had received an engraved invitation from Kayo to meet him at the airport for dinner. While he knew the gas had been removed from the storage areas, airport thoroughly checked for any remaining gas grenades, and the planes already undergoing renovation to return to a hotel, he still was nervous.

Still, he trusted his friends the location was now safe from a repeat of that incident just weeks prior.

The particular location was one of the finished planes, and after finding the one listed on the invite, climbed up the stairs to enter.

Once inside, he was amazed to find himself surrounded by soft lights, the smells of a surf and turf dinner, and comfortable places to sit.

But that wasn't what drew his attention.

Kayo was leaning again seductively against one of the walls, dressed in a turquoise Grecian tunic - though this one was not see through. Didn't make the effect any less powerful.

Virgil swallowed hard. "Oh my..." he said softly.

"Do you like it?" she said, grinning. "Lady Penelope had it custom made by a designer in Athens."

Virgil walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please tell me I'm not imagining things," he said, running his hands gently along her bare shoulders.

Kayo playfully pinched his arm, making him yelp, then leaned into him. "No, no dream... I'm real and I'm yours," she said, then smiled. "So, do you want dinner or dessert first?"

"Oh 'dessert' first..." Virgil said with a playful growl...

Only to have his stomach growl.

The young woman chuckled and patted his belly. "I see your stomach is telling you otherwise," she said, knowing he was on a rescue earlier in the day.

Thankfully it was minor - although she was looking forward to finding out how Fischler had indeed invented something dangerous out of Tinker Toys.

Seeing him blush, she put her hands to his face and kissed him deeply. The kiss was warm, sweet and made their hearts flutter. "So... how about dinner first?"

Virgil nodded. "Lead the way m'Lady," he said, and they sat down to eat.

Sure,Virgil's stomach won this battle, but that kiss told him one thing.

Dessert after this meal was definitely going to be the best part.

8888888

 **The end.**


End file.
